Somebody's Miracle
by EppesBros08
Summary: By an unknown force, Edward is given a second chance. He is allowed to start life over. The Cullens raise him but problems do arise threatening vampirism again. Will Edward accept the Cullens once he knows what they are?
1. Prologue A Second Chance

_**A/N: I know this kind of story has been done before but I can only hope that mine has its own originality to it. I know that we all love our Edward angst and tend to really enjoy stories where Edward gets a second chance at humanity. So please give this story a chance. This is just a simple prologue, but future actual chapters will be LONGER. And I hope to update weekly, but with college, you just never know…**_

**Summary: By an unknown force, Edward is given a second chance. He is allowed to start life over. The Cullens raise him but problems do arise threatening vampirism again. Will Edward accept the Cullens once he knows what they are?**

_Disclaimer: I __**DO NOT **__own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer is the genius who does. This story is for non-profit and simply enjoyment. _

**Prologue – A Second Chance**

Carlisle cradled the infant in his arms and continued to stare in awe at the child. Only two days old and the baby had managed to wrap himself around the entire Cullen family's fingers. This boy had been given the ultimate gift. A fresh start… a new beginning, a second chance at the life he deserved for nearly a century. The life he had been destined to live if he hadn't been struck down with Spanish Influenza in 1918. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen had been reborn on June 20, 1987; two days ago. Carlisle and Esme agreed that it would be best and safest if Edward spent his first week, back as a human, in the hospital so Carlisle could monitor him and make sure his health was excellent. So now, on his break, Carlisle held his son and was struck with all the possibilities this child possessed. Glancing at the clock on the wall, Carlisle sighed, realizing he had only fifteen more minutes of his break before he had to start back on his rounds. The door of Edward's private nursery room crept open revealing his lovely wife Esme.

Esme sighed in contentment as she stared at her husband holding the greatest gift the Cullens had been given, "You two look so darling together."

Carlisle smiled but said nothing as he stroked the child's cheek.

"I know that look, Carlisle. Do not think about past regrets. I know while Edward was still, well… a vampire until recently you were second guessing whether your choice of turning him had been correct… well the answer is in your arms right now. Fate had it so you changed him and then it decided to give Edward a second chance."

The doctor nodded and sighed, "I just want to know how this happened. Emmett said they drank from the usual animals and no one else was around. So how did Edward go from being a creature of the dark to this tiny, helpless infant?"

"A miracle; that's all there is to know. We will just take full advantage of the situation and raise Edward to be the proper gentleman he used to be. All the kids are excited for what's to come. This is a blessing."

"What happens when we all begin missing the old Edward? It's bound to happen."

"Then we'll hold family meetings sharing stories about Edward. What we can do now is give this child all our love and support and continually teach him manners and lessons all about life. He's a child again, Carlisle… a real child. We need to let him be little, grow, and make mistakes. But the one thing he needs the most is our love."

The young doctor smiled brightly, "Oh we won't have to worry about that one. There will be no child loved more than he is. He's already going to be spoiled."

Esme and Carlisle smiled. Carlisle's pager went off and he sighed. Gently, he placed the sleeping child into the crib.

"There's an emergency coming in. I've got to go."

"Once the others are out of school they are coming straight here. Will you have _dinner_ with us?" smirked Esme.

"Absolutely, at 6'o'clock sharp!" replied Carlisle with a chuckle. "I'll see you guys then," Carlisle promised as he rushed out of the room.

Esme shook her lightly at her husband's antics and laughed. Picking up the stirring infant from his crib, Esme spoke softly, "Your daddy is something else, sweetie."

Slowly, the infant's tiny eyelids fluttered open and Edward revealed the black irises that were slowly turning into a gorgeous deep emerald color. Esme was taken aback as she breathed in her son's beauty. She could hardly believe that two days ago Edward had been a seventeen-year-old vampire and now today he was a two-day-old human newborn. Whatever powers had given Edward Anthony a second chance, Esme was forever grateful. Edward had always despised the _soulless_ creature that he had become and never once appreciated the never-ending life he had been given.

_At least you get to live again, my son. We will take care of you and protect you and raise you right. We will teach you the values your parents originally preached to you. Appreciate the life you've been given, _Esme thought as stroked Edward's soft, velvety cheek.

Edward stared up at her with barely any focus but a small sigh-like sound escaped his throat. He scrunched his eyes closed and began to let out a whining sound and wiggled in his mother's grasp. Esme felt the small vibrations tremble throughout Edward's small body and heard the growl erupt from his stomach.

Esme chuckled, "You must be hungry, right, little guy?" Esme leaned over and grabbed the bottle of formula that Carlisle had left on the metal tray. She gently maneuvered the bottle's nipple into Edward's welcoming mouth and sighed with pride as she heard him suck the liquid down. After having lost her infant son at eight weeks and then jumping off a cliff – never had she imagined the possibility of ever becoming a mother to an infant child again. She loved her children who were eternally teenagers: Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Edward, but now that Edward was starting life anew, Esme was going to cherish every day that he was little. The sound of light voices brought Esme out of her reverie and she looked up smiling as her other children entered the room.

Alice came rushing over beaming as she announced excitedly, "So this was no flaw. I had a vision and Edward is going to grow up like any other human child! We've got so much to look forward to!"

Smiling warmly, Rosalie walked over to her mother and hesitantly asked, "Do you mind if I take over?"

Esme shook her head and she gently placed Edward into her daughter's arms. Rosalie then resumed the job of holding the bottle as her baby brother continued to feed.

"In another minute, Rose, you'll have to burp him. You must tap his back _very_ lightly. None of us can forget that we must be _extremely _gentle with him or we could kill him."

Rosalie nodded. Emmett smiled as he watched his wife naturally put the baby against her shoulder and burp him. He smirked when he saw the spit-up Edward had spat and mentally stored the memory so he could use it as blackmail against his brother when he was older.

Esme noticed the small grimace that crossed her son's features and questioned with concern, "How are you holding up, Jasper?"

Jasper smiled back warmly and shook his head, "Don't worry guys. Edward's too small so his blood isn't calling me. And besides, Alice has already seen some of his future and she knows I will grow accustomed to the scent and he will be in no danger at all from me. The only thing that's going through my mind is how odd this entire situation is… I mean come on – Edward's a newborn! This is crazy."

"But he deserves this… more than any of us."

All of the Cullens gazed intently at the blonde-haired girl wearing shocked expressions.

"Oh come on guys, don't give me that look. I am not cold-hearted." Chuckles erupted at that allegory. "I just mean, for almost a century Edward's been alone with no mate. He was just barely seventeen when he was changed by Carlisle. He always was the _baby_ of our family. Out of us all, he deserves this second chance. In this life, we can only hope that he finds happiness."

"All it took was one child and my Rosie turned soft," Emmett grinned, rubbing his head after Rosalie smacked him upside the head.

Jasper sent out waves of hope among his family members and they all turned their focus to the child in Rosalie's arms.

"He will get happiness. There is no doubt about that. If it kills me – in the end, Edward will be happy," promised Esme as she leaned in and kissed her son's forehead, her children nodding along with her.

_**A/N: Well, what did you all think? Good start? Worth continuing? I need feedback so I know how to make this story better or more interesting. And if any of you have suggestions for the story that I might be able to put it, please let me know! All I ask, for my own inspiration, is REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! It can be positive or helpful criticism… but all I ask is PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks, -Stacey-**_


	2. Bringing Edward Home

_**A/N: I know this kind of story has been done before but I can only hope that mine has its own originality to it. I know that we all love our Edward angst and tend to really enjoy stories where Edward gets a second chance at humanity. So please give this story a chance. This is just a simple prologue, but future actual chapters will be LONGER. And I hope to update weekly, but with college, you just never know…**_

**Summary: By an unknown force, Edward is given a second chance. He is allowed to start life over. The Cullens raise him but problems do arise threatening vampirism again. Will Edward accept the Cullens once he knows what they are?**

_Disclaimer: I __**DO NOT **__own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer is the genius who does. This story is for non-profit and simply enjoyment. _

**Chapter One – Bringing Edward Home**

_-Carlisle's POV-_

Today was a big day, a day for celebration – we were bringing Edward home. The week since his rebirth had flown by. Esme came with me to the hospital while the children stayed home and decorated for Edward's homecoming.

During the past week; Esme, Alice, and Rosalie had gone shopping and bought all the baby essentials we now required for our infant child. While I worked, Emmett and Jasper painted the room at our house – now being used as a nursery – a beautiful, soft, neutral green, nearly pastel. Then Jasper, using his artistic skills, stenciled patterns on the walls of a scenic Disney scene using the characters Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Piglet, and Eeyore. The room looked amazing. The boys did an awesome job! What made the room look spectacular was the gorgeous furniture and Disney curtains and mobile that had been placed in it. The room certainly did look like a nursery now, no longer Edward's former record-store appearance.

Looking over at Esme who was dressing our son brought a smile to my face. I am eternally grateful to Elizabeth Masen who made me promise to save her son back in 1918. I always knew Edward was a special person and realized that a force, unknown to myself, had brought me to him. Now that force had given Esme and me a beautiful son to raise, to give life to again. I will not let that force down; I swear my life to it and to my son… Edward.

"Carlisle, he's already to go. His diaper's clean and he's all dressed. Can we take him home now?" Esme asked me with a tinge of desperation in her voice.

I walked over to my wife and let me eyes lower to the baby laying restlessly on the bed, his tiny legs and arms moving in rigid motions. He wore what Esme and I had chosen for him from Alice's clothing selection that she had bought yesterday.

Carlisle smiled, "Everything's in order. We can head out now. We just have to put him in the car seat." As soon as Esme got the child situated, Carlisle clapped his hands together and declared enthusiastically, "Let's get Edward home!"

Esme smiled but warned her husband, "Drive the speed limit."

Carlisle chuckled lightly and they left to go to their car. Esme sat next to Edward in the backseat and hummed a quiet lullaby lulling the infant to sleep. About five minutes later, Edward was fast asleep.

Carlisle glanced back at Esme from the rearview mirror and smiled as he saw the content expression she wore. Turning his eyes back to the road, he asked, "What lullaby was that you were humming?"

"It's a lullaby my mother used to sing to me and one I used on my son when he was born. Now I am passing it on to Edward."

"Are there words that go along with the tune?"

"Of course; would you like me to sing to him?" questioned Esme as she flashed her husband a peaceful grin.

"Yes, I would love you to."

Esme turned her attention to Edward and softly stroke his fuzzy, baby hair that already had bronze-golden locks mixed in the dark blackness of it. Starting off with a soft hum, Esme sang quietly, "My little precious. My little treasure; you're my miracle, every day. I will always love you for all your life. Close your eyes and sleep peacefully."

Carlisle contently closed his eyes for a second and let out a soft sigh. His wife had such a gorgeous voice, so soothing. "That was beautiful, honey. Was that the tune to _You are my Sunshine_?"

"Mmmhmmm." Esme swallowed a lump that had lodged itself in her throat, "I can't believe we have a baby, Carlisle. It's unbelievable."

"And the greatest part is, it's Edward. We know how he'll turn out, but we get to see everything in between."

_-End of Carlisle's POV-_

For the rest of the car ride home, Esme and Carlisle remained silent as they listened to Edward's soft murmurs he let out in his sleep. Not even ten minutes later did they arrive at their house; gently, Carlisle carried the car seat in while Esme grabbed the baby bag.

"I really hope they don't shout out a welcoming. They'll waken Edward," murmured Esme as they entered the house.

Much to their surprise, they noticed the big neon blue _welcome-home_ sign hanging on the wall facing the doorway. It had baby rattles and bottles painted in white on it. On it had Edward's full name and his new birth date with a picture that had been taken when he was only mere hours old. This made the Cullen parents smile. They then noted that their _children_ were sitting quietly and anxiously on the sofas in the family room.

Noticing her parents' semi-confused expressions, Alice confirmed, "I had a vision of Edward falling asleep in the car and still being out when you came in. Therefore, we couldn't throw him the welcoming he deserved."

"Well come on, now – I want to hold my little brother!" Emmett said excitedly as he pulled Carlisle over to the couch.

Carlisle placed the seat down and guided Esme over to the couch where he sat down and placed Esme on his lap wrapping his arms around her. They watched as Emmett carefully took the baby from the seat and cradled him in his arms, gently rocking him so Edward stopped squirming from the sudden movement.

"Hey, Edward… You're so little, man." Emmett suddenly grinned deviously as a thought occurred to him.

Alice sighed, "You're so naughty, Em."

"What is it this time," Carlisle asked, amused.

"Well now since Edward can't talk, he can't get angry when we call him our _"Little Eddie"_."

"He hates that though," Jasper moaned. "Ugh, why can't you respect his wishes?"

The brunette male smiled brightly, "Because he's my little bro. And it's my job as the older brother to harass him."

"Why must you be so childish? You're eighty-one years old."

"So? Men never grow up. Besides, Rose… you're going to be just as bad as I am."

Rosalie huffed but inside she knew her husband spoke the truth. She was excited for the next couple of years to come; for when Edward's personality developed and he learned to speak his mind but was still too small to be taken seriously or be able to do something about it.

"Alice, what are you seeing?" voiced Esme.

Alice's vision ended and her eyes came back into focus and a frown crept upon her lips.

"Alice, what did you see?" Esme asked again, worry leaking into her nerves at her daughter's expression.

"This child is going to sleep for another two straight hours. No fun! But I did see his feeding schedule. Something you and Carlisle will definitely appreciate knowing. He will wake every three hours on the dot at: 12, 3, 6, 9, and 12. You have fun with those feedings!"

Carlisle smiled but shook his head replying, "Not so fast, Alice. Do not think for one second that you kids get out of any responsibilities. We all rotate with the feedings, baths, diaper changings, and getting Edward ready in the mornings. Knowing Esme she'll want the first round for each of these. Then I will take second round. Following me will be Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, and then Jasper. Yes, even though Esme and I are Edward's parents; he is still your brother and we will all take our share of responsibilities for raising him. For future reference in the years to come, you are all allowed to give him time-outs and some lectures. But for important questions that only a parent should answer and the stricter punishments, please leave that for Esme and me. Are we all clear on these issues?"

"Yes, Carlisle."

"Yes, dad."

"Yes, sir."

"Sure thing, Carlisle."

The children replied simultaneously. Emmett who was still holding the sleeping infant passed him into Jasper's awaiting arms. An hour had gone by causing Jasper's impatience to increase. He really wanted to hold his baby brother.

"Thanks, man."

"No problem," Emmett replied punching Jasper's arm good-humoredly.

Jasper stared down at the child in his arms and felt an overwhelming amount of protectiveness cross his mind. The Edward he had known was strong and extremely fast and kind; and now he was this helpless, weak infant. The urge to protect him and shield him from any harm overpowered his mind.

He chuckled dryly, "How can a baby take control of your heart like this?"

Esme smiled at her son's uneasiness, "Because you don't want anything bad to come his way; you want him to be happy."

Jasper nodded, "Alice? Want to hold him?"

"You bet I do!" Alice eagerly replied snatching the baby carefully from her husband's arms. "Edward, Edward, Edward –" Alice began shaking her head triumphantly, "All those times you refused to go on shopping trips, well guess what, buddy? From now on until you're old enough to start protesting again, I am taking you shopping a zillion times!"

"Alice," Carlisle sighed, shaking his head in amusement. "He will never forgive you once he gets older!"

Alice nodded agreeing, "Oh I know! That's why I will take pictures of us on our shopping adventures and have the video camera ready for the times he throws tantrums and has fat silly tears sliding down his cheeks," she finished smiling wickedly.

"Children I swear!" exclaimed Esme throwing her hands in the air in defeat.

"Oh, mom – you know you'll love those pictures and videos," chided Emmett.

"Besides, when Edward brings home an important girl someday we will have those memories to use as blackmail," Carlisle stated with an impish grin. _Oh – these years are going to be great! I'll finally get to see the joys of __**real**__ fatherhood and I now have the privilege to embarrass Edward since I am his __**father**__._

Esme smacked Carlisle on the arm, "Carlisle!" scolded the brunette woman, "You're just as bad as the kids!"

"And loving every moment of it!"

The Cullens laughed… They glanced at one another and realized having an infant in the house was exactly what they had been lacking… what they had needed in their long eternal, repetitive lives.

"Al, can I hold him now?" Rosalie asked softly, her eyes longing to have the child in her arms.

Alice smiled lovingly, "Of course." She transferred Edward to her sister.

"You know I am loving this Edward endlessly but I really wish we could have gotten the chance to see how Edward, as his vampire-self, would have handled a tiny infant…" Rosalie sighed before continuing, "But never do I want to live to see the day where Edward gets changed. I am going to pray, even though –like Edward before – doubt that God listens to our problems since we're _evil_ creatures; but I am going to pray to _H_im anyways, asking _H_im to watch over Edward and protect his soul and not have him have to become like us… damned."

Carlisle glanced away from his family. Sometimes it was so difficult for him being the only, besides Esme who did hold a decent amount of faith, but it was hard for Carlisle to be the only one who truly believed that God still held on to their souls… that they would be redeemed of all their sins when the time came when they met their end. He truly believed that God had led him to Edward and had given him the strength to change the teenager and end his lonely existence. Once Carlisle had realized he had the strength to create himself a family… he went and changed those who were dying and had no hope of surviving. In the end, Carlisle had himself a wife, three sons and two daughters… nothing in the world would he ever trade his family in for. He loved them all dearly and would die to protect them.

Sighing Carlisle responded to Rosalie's speech, "Look, I am sorry that most of you feel that your souls are damned and have very little chance of being saved… I never intended to steal you guys away from the redemption of the Lord's graces. But I want you all to look me straight in the eye and tell me that I'm wrong with what I am about to say. If God had given up on all of us, would _H_e have blessed our Edward – who had the least amount, mostly no faith – and given him a second chance? Would God, if _H_e truly believed us evil, had allowed Edward – now a mere human baby – to stay with us?" His family stayed silent and stared back at him with defeat in their eyes. Taking a breath, Carlisle persisted, "Exactly. We still do have souls. That's how we can love one another and feel the pain when one of us is suffering. Having a soul gives us the strength from not drinking from humans but from animals instead. Please, please start believing that you still have your souls."

"We'll try," Alice spoke for the rest of the Cullen _children_.

"That's very good," Esme spoke for the first time since Rosalie and Carlisle had articulated, "Because we want to give Edward a proper childhood… basically we are going to give Edward the same experiences and values that he had during his _true_ childhood. According to your father, Edward's family was very religious and looked upon God as their almighty saviour who guided their daily lives… and whenever a crisis or major choice came upon their path; they turned straight to God for the answer… the correct one."

"Where Esme is getting to is," Carlisle interjected, "we are going to attend church every Sunday and let Edward experience the glorious miracles that occur due to having faith. I want Edward to love God and serve _H_im and respect _H_im."

"Why must we all attend?" questioned Jasper, extremely irritated.

The leader of their coven sighed, "You really need to ask? We all know Edward's an intelligent young man… come time when he can vocalize his questions, he's going to ask why we all don't attend church, then what are you going to tell a three-year-old?"

"Can't we just explain to him that it's a person's choice to attend or not?"

"We could… there's nothing wrong with that concept, Jasper. But if we want him to be raised normally, then this _entire_ family is attending. End of discussion."

Jasper knew when a battle was lost with Carlisle who did finalize every decision, "Whatever!" he mumbled throwing his hands up in the air.

"Nice conversation, Rose," Emmett stated derisively. "Now Carlisle and Jasper are in a heated mood."

"I'm sorry," she muttered. "I didn't mean to start an argument."

"It's okay, honey. This conversation was bound to happen sometime," declared Esme soothingly. "It is not your fault at all.

Edward yawned and began squirming in Rosalie's arms searching for a comfortable position. When his attempts failed he let out a screeching wail and tears spilled from his eyes, his face cherry red. Rosalie looked alarmed as she began rocking him while shushing him trying to tell him everything was all right.

Smiling softly, Esme said in a hushed tone, "Grab a bottle from the stove… the formula's already prepared. Take him upstairs and feed him in the rocking chair. He should fall asleep while he feeds. You can either continue to hold him or place him in his crib. It's up to you, Rose."

The young woman nodded and followed her mother's instructions. The rest of the family calmed and sat back down on the sofas and chairs in the family room.

"Alice, do me a favor," Carlisle started.

"Yeah?"

"If you ever have glimpses of Edward's future, do not tell anybody. We all want to experience Edward's childhood as the events occur not before hand. The whole part of raising a child is experiencing everything as it comes."

"I promise," Alice stated sincerely. "I am even trying to stay clear of seeing his future. I want to be surprised too. It's just hard when you have this gift. You can't truly control it, no matter how hard you try."

"If you see… say, death in his future, then tell us. We'll work together to find a way to stop it. Otherwise, don't say a word."

The tiny pixie-like girl nodded, smiling, "I kind of figured that, mom."

Ten minutes of just talking about baby safety and being extra gentle and precautious while handling Edward, Rosalie came down with a smile on her face.

"He's out like a light. He drank his bottle for maybe two minutes tops then fought me each time I put the nipple back in his mouth." She and the family chuckled. "I then sang him a lullaby and that calmed him. It took about six repeats of _Angels Watching Over Me_ until the little buggar finally went to sleep. Unless I was just imagining it, I swear I saw that baby smirk at me. It's like he knew the more verses I sang, the longer he stayed awake."

"Sounds like we have our hands full," added Esme.

"And we wouldn't trade this for the word," concluded Carlisle.

The family agreed and then went their different ways as Edward slept. Carlisle chuckled as he saw Esme become on-alert because she was first on the schedule to care for Edward once he woke. Until then, Esme continued on making formula bottles and setting up different baby swings and vibrating/music-playing chairs for Edward throughout various places of their Pea Ridge, Maine home. Alice and Jasper went out hunting while Rosalie and Emmett shared an intimate, but quiet moment in their bedroom. Carlisle noted that he would have to talk to his kids and explain that their sexual desires would need to be more controlled now that there was an innocent child in the house now. Laughing at his children's antics, Carlisle shook his head and made his way up to the study that was down the hall from his new son's room and began finishing up the study he had started for the hospital he worked at in Portland.

_*****NOTE: I will have chapters covering ALL of Edward's infancy, but each chapter will alternate with Edward spending it with a different family member. This way you can see how he bonds differently and specially with each family member of the Cullen's. I really am hoping you are enjoying this story. The next chapter will still be of Edward in his first month with the entire family involved, but several questions should be answered like what Emmett witnessed while Edward transformed and what happened to make Edward turn into an infant.*****_

_**A/N: Well, what did you all think? Good start? Worth continuing? I need feedback so I know how to make this story better or more interesting. And if any of you have suggestions for the story that I might be able to put in it, please let me know! If you have questions, please feel free to ask. I do get back to all those who review me! All I ask, for my own inspiration, is REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! It can be positive or constructive criticism… but all I ask is PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks, -Stacey-**_


	3. Explanations, Smiles, and Punishments

_**A/N: I know this kind of story has been done before but I can only hope that mine has its own originality to it. I know that we all love our Edward angst and tend to really enjoy stories where Edward gets a second chance at humanity. So please give this story a chance. This is just a simple prologue, but future actual chapters will be LONGER. And I hope to update weekly, but with college, you just never know…**_

**Summary: By an unknown force, Edward is given a second chance. He is allowed to start life over. The Cullens raise him but problems do arise threatening vampirism again. Will Edward accept the Cullens once he knows what they are?**

_Disclaimer: I __**DO NOT **__own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer is the genius who does. This story is for non-profit and simply enjoyment. _

**Chapter Two – Explanations, Smiles, and Punishments**

The weeks had flown by and now Edward was a month old. The Cullens had the daily routine down of taking their turns of caring for Edward. Carlisle and Esme decided that the children would be considered _home-schooled_ – That way their bonding time with their brother was not cut short. Esme was the stay-at-home mother while Carlisle managed a nightshift at the hospital from eleven to seven in the morning.

Edward was already showing who he preferred to be with for different activities. He preferred Carlisle to put him to bed, Esme for feeding him. Emmett was his favorite for bath time. Edward preferred Alice for entertainment while Rosalie was good for comforting when he had his spontaneous mood swings. Lastly, Edward preferred Jasper's comfort when he was ill or injured.

Edward was currently napping in his basinet in the family room and the Cullens were seated, ready to discuss what Emmett had witnessed the day of Edward's transformation and Carlisle's theory of what had caused Edward's change into a human infant.

"All right, Emmett. The day you and Edward were hunting, what do you remember that happened?" Carlisle asked sincerely.

Emmett took a deep, unnecessary breath and started the recollection, "Edward and I went to our local woods. We smelled many mountain lions and brown bears. We went our different ways; Edward hunted the lions, I the bears. I had gotten three bears within the two hours we had been separated when something flew by – too quick for even my eyes to see – and had an unrecognizable scent. It seemed like a minute later that everything out in the woods went completely silent. Minutes passed as I stood still, in shock of the creature I had barely glimpsed. A minute later I heard Edward's shouts for help and they soon turned into cries of agony. When I arrived I saw the creature with its hands on the sides of Edward's face; he was down on his knees, his head thrown back in agony and his body trembling violently." Emmett took a deep breath before continuing, "The creature disappeared seconds after I arrived but I caught a good glance of it and barely heard what it said to Edward."

"What did it look like, son?" questioned Carlisle.

"And what did it say to Edward, hun?" Esme asked softly.

"The creature was bluish with a white cloak flowing from it with a goldish band above its head. It sort of looked angelic. What it spoke to Edward was this: _"Your life was stolen. You were cheated. You were a good kid. God is redeeming your vampiric sins. You are to be reborn and live life again." _Then the creature was gone."

The family was silent as they took in the information Emmett had just shared. Carlisle was going over the information in his head, struggling to find an answer to the odd experience.

"How did the transformation go," asked Jasper.

"As soon as the creature spoke and left, Edward just shrunk right before my eyes. His painful screams turned into shrieking wails and I blinked for a second and – _BAM!_ – Edward was a tiny baby. It was surreal."

"I think Emmett was correct. I believe the creature Emmet saw was Edward's guardian angel. Because his soul was tainted with vampirism, especially since he has drunk from humans consciously, the appearance of Edward's guardian angel was tainted, also, showing the sins and pains of Edward's soul."

"So this wasn't the work of evil?"

The concern in his wife's voice and expression made Carlisle hastily reassure, "No. No evil. This guardian angel is the work of God… goodness."

"So God is still looking after our souls?" Rosalie asked her voice cracking.

Carlisle knew this was an emotional topic for his family, "Yes, he still cares about us because we are good; we don't go around killing people."

"If God forgave Edward and he did kill humans, then he'll forgive me too, right, Carlisle?" Jasper looked at his father with frantic, desperate eyes.

"Yes. You are a good person, Jasper."

The blonde male nodded.

Emmett scrunched his brows in confusion, "Alice… how did you not for-see this happening?"

Alice shrugged, frustrated, "Probably because it was the power of God's doing. We can't for-see his decisions."

"Alice is correct. We can't interrupt God's work." Carlisle smiled when he noticed that Edward had woken up and walked over and picked him up. When he sat down he situated his son in his arms while speaking, "Esme and I are taking Edward with us to the hospital annual summer dinner-party so you kids have the evening to yourselves. Enjoy!"

"Nice!" Everyone gave Emmett an incredulous look, "What? I love the little guy but for the past three weeks we've had no freedom. I am going to enjoy this night!"

"It will be nice to make love with no restrictions," Rosalie added slyly.

Alice and Jasper smirked in agreement.

"Well we should get going," Carlisle spoke as he stood up, adjusting Edward into a cradling position.

Esme grabbed the diaper bag and headed into the kitchen to grab the already-made formula bottles.

"You have everything?" asked the physician.

"I sure do," replied the woman. Esme turned to face her children, sternly instructing, "Now I do want you all to enjoy yourselves but stay in control. If anything is broken or replaced – and you all know I can tell the original from a duplicate – you all will be grounded for a week."

"We'll be back around eleven and I expect this house to be tidy, quiet, and peaceful." Carlisle noticed the scowl on his children's faces, "The reason I am requesting this is because Edward will be sleeping and I don't prefer him to be startled or frightened should he awaken."

Alice froze, her eyes blank as a vision empowered her. She sighed, "He will wake, three minutes before you arrive home."

"Damn that kid," muttered Rosalie.

"He knows just when to spoil the fun," declared Emmett.

"Don't worry guys. Go have fun! We'll have five hours to ourselves. Everything will be fine and in order when you get back," soothed Jasper sending out calming waves as he gracefully got his parents and Edward out of the house.

They listened as the car pulled away and rushed down the curved, dirt path before their chaotic party broke out.

_-Emmett's POV-_

_Oh thank God – I so needed a break from that little rascal. How can babies look so adorable, but at the same time, be the largest pains in the butts? Edward has Carlisle and Esme so tightly wound around his fingers that if any other one of us gets out of line or does something wrong, we automatically get scolded now without our input into what happened. It's completely unfair! I feel like the older brother I was when I was human… Now I know we don't sleep, but the ungodly hours of the night when that kid awakens is absolutely insane. I don't understand how a baby, so tiny, has to drink a whole bottle of formula every three hours. How does Edward not get indigestion? Considering the little amount of waste he does produce when he goes to the bathroom, I just don't understand how his small stomach can hold the amount of formula that it does._

_Now don't get me wrong, I love my little brother. Eddie is so adorable! Who knew Edward had such a cute, innocent side to him? I am so happy for Edward… thrilled he gets a chance at a better, non-cursed life; But a part of me is missing the old Edward. I miss our rough-housing and pointless arguments. I miss his concealed smirks that only his family could witness and I miss the sly remarks he would make while commenting on the ridiculous, hormonal thoughts the teenagers thought of in the schools we were attending. But I will secretly miss those memories because the power of happiness I feel for Edward's new beginning overwhelms that emotion. _

Clapping my hands together in character, I shout as we hear the car drive away, "All right now! Let's party the way the Cullen family is supposed to party!"

I look over at my wife who has a wicked smile on her face and she replies, "I'll be waiting for you in our room, darling."

I return a dirty smirk and say, "I'll be up in a minute!" I turn to look at my brother and sister, "You might as well go enjoy yourselves too, because before long, the baby will be back."

"Oh trust me, we are…" Jasper replies in a deep, luscious tone, eager for what he and Alice are about to engage in.

"In three hours we should stop, wash up, and engage in something juvenile. That way Carlisle and Esme won't expect anything has occurred," warns Alice.

We nod at Alice's warning and disappear upstairs to our bedrooms and engage ourselves in some much needed sexual desires that we have been forced to limit due to having the young infant living with us in our house now.

_-End of Emmett's POV-_

Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light

_-Esme's POV-_

_Another year and another traditional hospital dinner feast that Carlisle just overly enjoys attending. It's become second nature to us now, filling up plates and ordering a glass of some alcoholic beverage while pretending to eat… This year is different though, it's no longer just Carlisle and I – no, it's Carlisle, Edward, and me. I can't help but smile as I watch my husband carry Edward and introduce everyone to his new __**son**__. Everyone, so far, who has come up to us and asked us who the child was, discovered that Edward was the most precious and adorable little baby ever. I must say, Carlisle and I couldn't agree more. Edward truly has been blessed with good lucks from the start and onward… Shaking my head, I let out a laugh as Carlisle goes up to his boss and shows off Edward._

_Despite how quickly the first month has flown by since Edward was reborn, the nights make the time drag out. So it feels like it took __**forever**__ for Edward to turn one month old. What Carlisle and I, even our children, are looking most forward to is watching how Edward develops and watching how his looks change overtime making him the handsome young man he someday will be… again. See, we all have an advantage: we know how Edward will turn out, physically at least. Carlisle and I both deeply agree on teaching Edward the values and lessons he was taught, during his first time as a human, that Edward Sn. and Elizabeth Masen preached to him. That way we can almost certainly guarantee that the Edward we all knew and love will come back to us, even during his second __**human**__ life._

"Esme, come, I would like you to meet my colleague's wife. I think the two of you could become wonderful friends."

I nod, beaming at Carlisle's smile. I walk over to a table that's situated in the corner of the room and shake my head as Carlisle fails to hand Edward over to me. My heart would be warm and beating faster if it were alive at the love I see that my husband has for baby Edward.

"Esme, this is my colleague Dr. Jack Peterson and his wife Jewel."

I smile and shake both of their hands, "It's a pleasure to meet you both."

"Likewise," Jack replies, for a human he's got a firm handshake.

The woman reminds me of myself when I was human and I can feel I have taken an immediate liking to her.

She laughs light and apologizes, "I am sorry for my husband's lack of social pleasantries. He's not comfortable attending these events."

"It's perfectly fine. I got lucky," I grin at Carlisle proudly, "Mine is pretty sociable."

"Congratulations, Esme on your new son. Carlisle was just telling us how Elizabeth Masen agreed to you adopting her newborn son. You're very fortunate everything went smoothly, especially after her husband's untimely death."

I swallow unnecessarily and glance quickly at Carlisle with confusion, but turn back to the woman in front of me and go along with the story, "Yes, we are very fortunate, Jewel. Edward Sn. had caught a terrible bout of the flu and it just destroyed his immune system killing him. Elizabeth realized, being so young and all and just being out of school, that she could not take care of a baby by herself, so she placed the baby up for adoption. Seeing as I am unable to have children and she liked the fact that Carlisle and I already had four other adopted children, she said there was no other family she wanted to place Edward with. So a week later, Edward was in our home at last."

"That is so sweet. I am very happy for you and Carlisle. Jack and I were only able to bear one child, a son. They had to remove my uterus due to a complication during Phillip's birth. We had twelve, short wonderful years with Phil… he was killed when struck by a car… a drunk driver. That's why Jack is so bitter… the pride and love of our lives was selfishly taken from us. That was ten years ago, and we still haven't recovered completely."

I sighed knowing and understanding the woman's pain. I look over at my husband who gives me a small nod, eyes full of empathy, and I begin talking. "I know how that feels to lose a son. Before I met Carlisle, I had a son with my first husband. Bad relationship which ended quickly, but my son died days after his birth. I also had complications which is why I am no longer able to bear children. But you are right, that pain of losing a child never fades away. It's not as strong of an emotion but the pang of hurt never truly does leave your heart."

"It sounds like we've both overcome tragic losses."

"It only makes us stronger women," I reply giving her a small smile.

"Our husbands waited too long to introduce us to one another. Carlisle's been here, what – for about a year? We could've been friends from the beginning."

I give Carlisle a berated look and agree, "You're right. Carlisle always talks about Jack; they have been good friends. Well it's never too late to start. Why don't you come over to my house every Wednesday? That's the day I send our teenage children on a fieldtrip for their schooling and it will only be Edward and I at the house. We can go shopping or have tea, or whatever you'd like?"

She smiles cheerfully, "That sounds like a wonderful idea. A nice thing to look forward to every week... What time should I come over?"

"Would you be able to come over around ten and stay till two?"

"Absolutely."

"Perfect, Jewel. I look forward to Wednesdays now."

Jewel leans in and gives me a hug and I hug her back gently, thankful she cannot feel the coldness of my skin through my shirt.

"Well I am glad you ladies have connected. I know my Jewel is ecstatic to have a new female companion and is elated to get the chance to be around an infant again. But I think it's time Jewel and I headed out. I promised her a movie tonight."

Jewel smiles and nods, "That's right. We haven't been to the theatres in months with Jack's busy work schedule."

"Well you two enjoy yourselves," I say, wishing them a farewell.

Carlisle smiles and shakes Jack's hands, "I'll see you tomorrow night at work."

We watch as Jewel and Jack walk away and smile contently as Carlisle wraps his free arm around my waist and pulls me into his chest.

"I knew you and Jewel would hit it off."

"Thank you, Carlisle. It will be nice having a female friend that isn't just Alice and Rosalie."

Carlisle nodded then grinned mischievously, "So how are you going to break it to the kids that they must leave the house every Wednesday from ten to two?"

I stop and ponder for a second then I respond, "We'll have them run errands for us that day. It will be their personal chore day."

Carlisle chuckled, a wide smile spreading across his angelic face, "I love the way your mind works!"

I laugh in return and rub my finger down Edward's soft cheek, "He's going to be out soon."

"I know. He's been up for roughly thirty minutes now. His eyes have been drooping for the past couple of minutes."

My nose scrunches up as an awful smell erupts in the air; Edward needs his diaper changed.

"I will go change Edward," Carlisle began, "then I will come back and let you handle him for a while. I need to go _socialize_ with a few more of my colleagues. By the time I'm done, it should be time to go home."

I nod and watch as Carlisle and Edward head off to the closest male restroom.

_-End of Esme's POV-_

Carlisle pushed the door open that led to the men's restroom and headed over to the baby-changing table. He quickly unfastened the buckle and unfolded the table. He reached into the diaper bag and pulled out a cloth and laid it on the table. Esme despised the idea of Edward being laid on any public, unknown changing table due to all the germs that Edward could pick up, and Carlisle had to agree; he didn't want Edward getting sick if unnecessary. He then gently placed Edward on the table and slid off the pastel yellow shorts he was wearing and followed up by unbuttoning the light-red, baseball onesie that Edward had on. Once Carlisle had the new diaper open and ready, he undid the dirty diaper and wiped Edward clean, finishing by powdering the tiny baby butt to stop any chance of a diaper rash that could form.

"I bet that feels better, now doesn't it, buddy?" Carlisle said as he slid the new diaper under Edward's bottom and fastened it up. "It amazes me that something so disgusting can come from a little guy like you," Carlisle joked. Carlisle couldn't resist the little tummy that was calling to him and he gently tickled the belly and was shocked when Edward cooed and smiled. Pride swelled in the father's heart, "Edward! That was your first smile and baby… laugh, I suppose!" Carlisle smiled as he put his son's clothes back on. Zipping up the diaper bag and lifting his son into his arms, he bent down and kissed Edward's soft lips, "Son, you amaze me. I love you so much." Edward stared into his father's eyes and smiled again making a sound that Carlisle couldn't comprehend. "Let's get you back to mommy. I know she's missing you."

Esme noticed the proud expression that Carlisle wore as he placed Edward into her arms, so she asked, "What's got you so happy?"

"You'll never believe what Edward did!"

Esme's eyes lit up, "What did he do?"

"I tickled his tummy and he cooed and smiled. It was a beautiful sight and the most darling sound."

"And I missed it," Esme sighed in disappointment.

"I bet you'll get a few more smiles and coos out of Edward before he falls asleep. Try. I'm sure he'll do it." Carlisle saw his wife nod then said, "I'll be back in an hour then we can head home."

"Sounds good," Esme replied as Carlisle headed off into the crowd. She returned her attention to her son and pleaded, "Edward… please smile for me and coo. It's not fair only daddy got to see it. I want to see it too!"

Edward stared at his mother and started squirming around in her arms. He let out a few whimpers and she propped him up against her folded leg on her lap supporting his head. He started jerking his head back and forth and opened his mouth wide in "O's". Esme continued to watch her son's movements and felt her cold heart flutter when he let out a happy coo.

"Oh Eddie, you cooed for mommy. What a good boy! Now can you smile just once… for me?"

Edward fixed his eyes on his mother's face and studied her before his mouth broke into a toothless, crooked grin.

Esme laughed at the sight, "You smiled for mommy, Eddie! What a handsome boy you are! And even at a month old, you still have your crooked grin we've all come to know and love. I love you, Edward. Now my sweet, it's time for you to get some shut eye," announced Esme when she saw the big yawn Edward gave. She cradled him in her right arm and rubbed soothing circles across his chest while singing his lullaby softly. By the time the lullaby was over, Edward was out. Esme leaned her head down and gently placed a kiss on her son's forehead. "I love you, my Edward." Esme relaxed, back, against the chair she sat in and contently watched her son's face as he slept peacefully and smiled when Edward's arms and legs jerked out as he dreamed and slept.

Carlisle returned an hour later, as he'd promised, and smiled at the sight of his son asleep in his wife's arms.

"If only we had our camera…" Carlisle sighed.

"We do," Esme whispered, "It's at the bottom of the diaper bag."

Carlisle nodded and fetched the camera. He called over the head nurse that worked in the Emergency Room section of the hospital and asked if she would mind taking a picture of him and his wife and child. The nurse complied gladly and captured the lovely moment of the small family.

"That was a perfect idea; a picture of just us with Edward," Esme commented.

"I thought you would appreciate it," Carlisle replied with love in his voice. "Now what do you say we get our son home? He's had a long night for someone so young."

"Agreed. I'm ready to get home."

Carlisle and Esme walked out hand-in-hand with Edward tucked safely against Esme's chest as they headed to their car ready to make the adventure home.

Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light

Emmett and Jasper were outside wrestling one another as the thunderstorm rang out. Rosalie and Alice cheered their husbands on as the match continued to drag out.

Jasper ran right into Emmett, knocking him to the ground, as he pinned him.

"That's it, Jazz! Keep it up!" shouted Alice in joy.

"What the hell are you doing, Emmett? You're strong than he is. Get up this instant!" shouted Rosalie.

Emmett shoved Jasper off by using his feet as a springboard and Jasper flew ten feet in the air and landed gracefully on his feet.

"I will show you that strength has nothing to do with power! It's all got to do with the technique," declared the blonde male.

"That is where you are wrong, my dear brother. Strength is the overall power. You will never beat me!"

"Wanna bet?"

"Is that a threat?"

"You bet it is!" exclaimed the former confederate soldier.

"Bring it on!" Emmett shouted, overjoyed and eager for a competitive battle.

"This could get ugly," Alice whispered frantically to her sister.

"It could," agreed Rosalie. "But just remember, it was your own husband who brought this on."

As Jasper and Emmett battled it out and Rosalie and Alice cheered, all four vampires were so caught up in the match that Alice failed to vision the homecoming of their parents and Edward. It was the sound of the Mercedes winding up the pathway and the headlights that shown through the trees that caught the young vampires' attentions.

"Guys! Stop! They're back and Edward's awake! If you're making thunderous sounds it's going to frighten him," shouted Alice hysterically.

The four of them ran into the house, flopped themselves onto the sofas, and turned on the television. None of them bothered risking to change clothes because they knew it was too late… the boys were muddy and the girls were soaked. They knew they were in trouble. A minute later Carlisle and Esme entered the house, Carlisle carrying Edward's car seat. Esme made her way throughout the entire house checking to see if everything was in order.

"How was your evening?" asked Emmett weakly.

"It was very nice. As a matter of fact your mother made a new friend named Jewel."

"That's wonderful! Esme's always happier when she has a friend," Jasper relied meekly.

"How did Edward do?" questioned Rosalie.

Carlisle smiled, shaking his head at the failed attempts his children were doing, trying to act innocently. When would they learn that parents know everything? "He was very well behaved."

"Not hard to believe, he's only one-month-old," muttered Emmett.

Carlisle chose to ignore his son's sarcastic comment, "He actually smiled and cooed for the first time tonight! Esme and I are so proud of him."

"I wish I could have seen that!" Alice pouted.

"Don't worry, Alice – I'm sure he'll be doing that every day now," Esme said as she re-entered the family room. "Well I'm shocked; everything in the house seems to be in order despite our now ruined sofas that are muddy and soaked. Nice try guys, but you know what I said before we left. Why couldn't you just behave yourselves? Now you're grounded."

They whined and Carlisle smiled, glad that the _children_ respected his and Esme's authoritative roles as their _parents_.

"Oh and your mother has something to tell you about what you'll be doing every Wednesday while her friend visits weekly!" Carlisle exclaimed clapping his hands together in mock excitement.

The children turned to their mother waiting to hear her explanation.

"Everyone in town knows that you all are _home-schooled_. Well I explained to Jewel that on Wednesdays you guys have a fieldtrip that I send you on for school. So every Wednesday from now on, you four will be running errands for your father and me from ten to two in the afternoon."

"NOOOOO!!!!" They all shouted simultaneously.

"You can't be serious!" Emmett exclaimed.

"I am not a slave!" shouted Rosalie.

"From the calmness I feel radiating from Esme, it's not a joke," voiced Jasper.

A quick vision flashed upon Alice's mind and she hung her head, "It's very true." She stated, subdued.

"You all quit your complaining right now! We're a family and families help each other out," scolded Carlisle.

"Now for your punishment, I will let Carlisle do the verdicts," stated Esme as she stared at her four older children.

Carlisle had picked Edward up and held him so Edward faced his brothers and sisters. "Let's see," Carlisle paused, stroking his chin, mulling up their punishments. "Emmett, no sex with Rosalie and no self-pleasure for one week."

"That is so not fair!" retaliated their strongest son.

"Rosalie, no self-pleasure and no fixing up the cars in the garage for one week."

"You really must hate me," muttered their oldest daughter.

"Jasper, no telling of Civil War stories and no reading up on any battles of the Civil War for one week."

"How can I disgrace my pride in my confederacy brothers who died?"

"Would you rather also have no sex with Alice for a week, also?"

Jasper glanced down and nodded, "No Civil War anything. Scouts honor."

Esme and Carlisle chuckled at the guilty expression on their blonde son's face.

"And Alice, no shopping at stores, mall, online, or from the television for one week."

"Yes, dad," she mumbled knowing Carlisle was not kidding around.

Edward was looking at his siblings' expressions and cooed each time they complained about the punishment that they were given. Edward was in a happy mood and excited to see them which was why he cooed but his siblings did not seem to appreciate this.

"I can't believe it!" started Rosalie.

"Edward just laughed at our despairs," Emmett finished his wife's thought.

"And here I thought he was on our side," Jasper grunted.

"Oh people – he's a baby! He's got no clue what's going on," Alice exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air, in disbelief, at her siblings' childish behavior.

"Now that your father has given you your punishments, upstairs all of you; _now_! You are to stay in your bedrooms until morning. And do not try to wiggle or sneak your way around your punishments, Carlisle and I will know!"

Carlisle and Esme watched in amusement as their children flew up the stairs and heard their mumbles of dissatisfaction and unfairness concerning their punishments.

"Edward, nice timing with the coos," Carlisle laughed as he embraced his infant son.

"That was perfect and quite adorable, them, blaming Edward for taking our side," agreed Esme.

"Well, why don't you feed Edward his bottle and when you're done I'll tuck him in upstairs," Carlisle offered as he placed Edward in his wife's arms.

"This turned out to be an amazing evening and outing with you, Edward, and me. I love you, Carlisle."

"And I love you, Esme."

Carlisle and Esme kissed and then Esme headed into the kitchen to make a bottle of formula for Edward as Carlisle headed upstairs to his son's nursery, getting the crib ready for Edward when Esme brought him up. Both Esme and Carlisle smiled as they heard the mutterings of complaints still coming from Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper.

_*****NOTE: I will have chapters covering ALL of Edward's infancy, but each chapter will alternate with Edward spending it with a different family member. This way you can see how he bonds differently and specially with each family member of the Cullen's. I really am hoping you are enjoying this story. The next chapter will still be of Edward in his first month with the entire family involved, but several questions should be answered like what Emmett witnessed while Edward transformed and what happened to make Edward turn into an infant.*****_

_**A/N: Well, what did you all think? Good start? Worth continuing? I need feedback so I know how to make this story better or more interesting. And if any of you have suggestions for the story that I might be able to put in it, please let me know! If you have questions, please feel free to ask. I do get back to all those who review me! All I ask, for my own inspiration, is REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! It can be positive or constructive criticism… but all I ask is PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks, -Stacey-**_


	4. AN New Story

**Hey everyone! The new chapter will either be up later tonight. This past week just seemed to fly by and I lost track of time with school, babysitting, and friends, so sorry about that! And then the site was acting up and all… and like nobody could log-in. But I am currently writing the new chapter as you read this author's note.**

**What I do need is for you all to check out my new story I've started! It's called "Breath of Heaven". It's the prologue, only… mean the first official chapter will be in true introduction into the story. And eventually, after we're many chapters in, the prologue will be revealed once again. **

**_But as you wait for the new chapter of this story to come out, please head over and check out my new story and review it… let me know what you think of it!_**

**Thanks to all my devoted readers,**

**-Stacey-**


	5. Sleeping, Eating, and Days at The Park

_**A/N: I know this kind of story has been done before but I can only hope that mine has its own originality to it. I know that we all love our Edward angst and tend to really enjoy stories where Edward gets a second chance at humanity. So please give this story a chance. This is just a simple prologue, but future actual chapters will be LONGER. And I hope to update weekly, but with college, you just never know…**_

**Summary: By an unknown force, Edward is given a second chance. He is allowed to start life over. The Cullens raise him but problems do arise threatening vampirism again. Will Edward accept the Cullens once he knows what they are?**

_Disclaimer: I __**DO NOT **__own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer is the genius who does. This story is for non-profit and simply enjoyment. _

**Chapter Three – Sleeping, Eating, and Relaxing Days**

Emmett sat on the couch in the living room with Edward sitting on his lap resting against his chest. Rosalie came down from their bedroom and noticed that Emmett was softly bouncing Edward on his leg. Edward's face was scrunched up and red, as he screamed and tears rolled down his cheeks.

Emmett glanced up when he noticed Rosalie's presence and exhaled in relief, "Oh, thank God. Rosie, take him! I can't take it anymore. He's been screaming for an hour."

"I know… we all know. Alice and I found it hilarious that Eddie wouldn't calm for you. However, when Jasper felt your limits reaching their end, I realized it was time for me to step in."

The muscular and large vampire leapt up from the couch and held Edward out in front of him, "Fine," he huffed, "Take him."

Anger flared up in Rosalie's eyes, "How dare you, Emmett? He's just a little baby, only two months old. It's our job to meet his needs when he is upset," the woman stated as she scooped Edward into her arms and began comforting him. "Shh, it's all right, honey. Rosie's got you. The big, mean Emmett is leaving."

The glare Emmett received from his wife was one of daggers so he turned on his heels and fled out the front door. He was in dire need of a hunt… to find a bear… all to calm his nerves from his baby brother's constant shrieks.

Nearly five minutes after Rosalie came to the infant's rescue and Emmett fled the house, Edward finally calmed and nestled himself up comfortably in his big sister's arms.

"There's my sweet little, Edward." Rosalie stared down at his innocent face and studied his soft features. She chuckled lightly, "You're such a doll, so sweet… why must you always make Em upset? Huh, Eddie?"

Edward gazed into her eyes with his own large, emerald green ones and a minute or so later; he gave his sister a large toothless grin. Rosalie smiled in return. Edward was changing everyday in looks and personality. He was now six weeks old and was smiling constantly. It wasn't the smiles he gave as a newborn which were the results of gas. No; when Edward realized that people were in a happy or silly mood or were talking sweetly to him, then he would give his smiles. He was also very aware of the world around him. Even at only six weeks, Edward hated to sleep. The entire Cullen family had to laugh at that one. Jasper had joked that being a vampire for nearly a century made Edward's body immune to sleep. However, Carlisle and Esme enforced that Edward sleep much of the day, which meant that whoever was taking care of him during the hour in which Carlisle and Esme had scheduled for his sleep, a screaming battle occurred ending in Edward's defeat and the present vampire flustered. All in all though, Edward slept about seventeen hours each day.

Edward's personality was sure starting to show itself to the world. All in all, he was a very happy baby. But days like these, Edward could be quite ornery not calming for anyone but Rosalie. She was the only one in the house that never showed an ounce of frustration when he would throw his fits and mood swings. Carlisle and Esme handled Edward just as well as she did, but Edward seemed to prefer his sister on down days. He smiled constantly and begun last week to let out tiny, soft coos which represented his laugh. Edward only did this on a rare occasion, but fortunately for the Cullens, they had all managed to hear his coos at least once in the past week.

However, Edward was not a huge fan of formula. Sure, he drank enough to get him through the days but when he would wake around three in the morning for his feeding he normally ended up spitting up the formula he ingested. He was definitely no early bird… Edward would wake around 6 A.M. for his next feeding but would fall back to sleep until 9:30 for his mid-morning meal. They all laughed at Edward's sleep pattern, since he preferred staying up at night and sleeping the morning away.

Rosalie gazed down at her sleeping brother and heard the tiny, soft snores coming from his chest. She chuckled smiling, "You are too darn cute for your own good, little man. You are already so spoiled. You truly don't know how good you've got it." Rosalie said as she rocked the infant in her arms.

Rosalie had zoned off, while lost in her thoughts, because the next thing she was aware of was a soft nudge to her arm. Looking down she saw Edward stretching his legs and arms out and he gave a huge yawn as his eyes fluttered open. She glanced at the time and noticed it was 5:30 in the evening. "Good evening, little prince. You slept well from the looks of it."

Edward's eyes were still droopy indicating he was still waking up. Rosalie shifted him so that he sat propped up against her knee, as they now faced each other.

"You woke just in time, Eddie. You're going to be hungry soon. Aren't you?" She stroked the strands of hair away from his eyes and gazed into them… they were mesmerizing. "You really do have the most amazing eyes ever, Edward. You've always been a handsome little guy, haven't you?"

Rosalie continued their conversation for another fifteen minutes until Edward started to fuss, telling his big sister that he was hungry. Rosalie set Edward down in his baby swing that faced the kitchen counter and she went off to prepare his formula bottle. She glanced, every now and then, at the infant and smiled inwardly as the baby never took his eyes off of her. Within a minute, the formula was made, warmed, and ready for feeding to Edward. She sat down Indian-style in front of the swing and gently guided the nipple of the bottle into Edward's awaiting mouth. As she fed him, many thoughts flew forth and she found herself getting lost in them as her brother fed.

_It is so great having Edward in our lives as a baby. We've all been blessed with something we never thought possible… being able to take care of a child and raise him. I love spending time with Eddie, but I hate it when I have to feed him his bottle. Why, you might ask? I am all for wanting the chance to be a real mother to my own biological child. Edward's the closet I can get to that opportunity… But never getting the chance to breast-feed him the milk and nutrients he needs makes my cold heart ache. That's how a mother and child bonds. I feel bad for Edward, in a way. I know he's reliving his childhood, which that in itself, is a bit bizarre. But Carlisle has said that as Edward grows he will have no memories of his first life as a human and no recollection of him or us being vampires. It breaks my heart to know that if we ever inform him that he has indeed already had a childhood starting in 1901, that the only person who can truly ever give him any memories is Carlisle. Carlisle is the one with belongings he picked up from Edward's house back in 1918… he's the only one who would be able to tell Edward who his mother and father were. But what rips me to shreds is the fact that Edward, as the infant he is now, will never get that special bond between mother and child (Esme and he) since Esme cannot physically breastfeed him._

Edward stopped suckling and the bottle dropped from his mouth.

"Are you done, Eddie?"

He made a gurgling sound in reply.

Rosalie giggled at the adorable sound that escaped Edward's life as she lifted him and put him over her shoulder with the spit up cloth intact. She then gently tapped, with only the tip of her pink finger, his back and continued this until Edward let out a burp and the spit-up followed quickly after. Laying him down on the carpet, Rosalie wiped the white goo from his face and threw the cloth into the laundry hamper beside the couch. She glanced outside and noticed the day was cloudy and knew the temperature was below normal for an August summer's day and realized what her next move with her baby brother would be.

"Say Eddie, how about a walk? Would you like that? Go outside and look at all the different clouds and flowers…"

Edward smiled and Rosalie prepared him and they were set to go on their summer's day walk.

***~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~***

Esme laid on her side, on the bed in her and Carlisle's room, as she gently tickled the bare tummy of Edward who laid on his back staring up at his mother.

"My little tickle bug, you make me smile non-stop."

Esme stopped the tickling and decided on rubbing soothing circles on his tummy instead. Edward cooed and smiled brightly. There was nothing that made Esme smile more than seeing her infant son grin toothlessly as his eyes lit and his cheeks turned rosy-red.

"I love you so much, Edward," Esme said as she planted a kiss on his forehead. "You are getting so big so very quickly, young man. You need to slow down. You're already three months old, 10 weeks to be exact."

Edward continued to smile up at Esme… the trust and love in his eyes could not be measured up to anything. Edward loved his mother beyond explanation.

"You know, Edward, you haven't eaten properly in the last two weeks. I know Carlisle says there's nothing wrong with the formulas we've been using on you… whatever the reason is, it's your choice. But buddy; only drinking two half bottles and one full bottle of formula each day is not healthy for a growing baby as your-self. You need to drink down all the formula you're given to strengthen those little bones in your body so you can grow up to be big and strong just like your father is."

Edward stared at Esme with a perplexed expression mixed with amusement, clearly not understanding a word she had just said.

"How about this, buddy… you eat the right amount of formula for me today and maybe, but just maybe, I will let you have a taste of extremely watered down apple juice. That will be your treat. Do we have a deal?" Esme rolled her eyes, bewildered with herself, "Oh – Who am I kidding? You're a baby; you'll never understand a word I'm telling you. I just have to used my soothing voice and persuade you to drink the whole bottle." Esme chuckled, "Oh, Edward – your father would be laughing if heard me right now. It amazes me what you reduce me to… I behave like a teenager when I'm around you."

Edward made the notion of wanting to sit up so Esme sat him up against the pillow. Edward could now hold up his head, though only for a few seconds at a time. Carlisle had clocked him in at a minute, being the longest he'd held his head up by himself. The dangerous thing with Edward, when he tried to hold his head up, was he was very flimsy and each time his head fell down it happened with a violent jerk – That motion frightened them all. Not only was Edward a frail human but as a baby everything was even frailer, and they all feared that Edward would cause himself a true injury with the jerking of the head movements he did.

"Look at you sitting up like a big boy! Soon you'll be rolling over and sitting all by yourself. Won't you, Edward?"

Edward brought his hands up to his chest and balled them into a fist as he moved them lethargically through the air. Esme watched in amusement as he swung his arms around in the air, perfectly content with himself. Finally his head drooped sideways on his chest and he lifted it back up as an open-mouth smile crossed his features and quickly turned into a look of puzzlement. He parted his lips and stuck his tongue out… when that didn't meet his need, Edward stuck a fist into his mouth and began sucking.

Esme chuckled slightly and picked her son up. "Well don't eat yourself, buddy, I will feed you. Sometime's mommy just needs a warning." With Edward laying upright against her chest, his head resting upon her shoulder, Esme quickly warmed a premade bottle of formula. Within seconds, the bottle was ready. She readjusted Edward in her arms so that he now lay flat on his back and his head resting on his mother's arm. "There you go, sweetie. Remember our deal. Drink away." She smiled warmly and proudly like only a mother could as Edward found the nipple, by himself, latched onto it and began gulping down the liquid.

After ten minutes of Edward drinking away, Esme gave him a small break for burping. Then she offered her son the bottle of formula and he eagerly took it back. It took about another ten minutes for Edward to finish the bottle and when he did, Esme burped him once more. Smiling down at her son, she planted a kiss on his soft, pink lips and held him close.

"You are such a good boy. And you listened to mommy." Esme saw him yawn and she laughed inwardly, "But now I think it's time for you to take a nap, all right, little man?" As soon as she laid Edward in his basinet, his eyes were shut, and he had drifted off into dreamland.

When Edward woke an hour later, Esme had been upstairs in Carlisle's study tidying up the room. She became concerned when she heard his erratic breathing and low but panicked whimpers. She rushed down the stairs and was instantly at the basinet; the look on her son's face was pitiful, an expression she would forever remember. Edward's face was bright red with tears spilling from his eyes and running down his cheeks. His bright emerald eyes were wide and fearful and his small chest puffed in and out as he panted, trying to catch his breath in between the sobs. Esme scooped the infant into her arms and began rocking him and soothingly whispering to him.

"Honey, you're all right. It was just a nightmare. It wasn't real. You're safe here. You will always be safe at home. Nobody's going to hurt you." Edward was still crying as she continued to rock him, "You're okay, baby. The dream wasn't real. Nothing will hurt you. Mommy's got you, sweetie. Please believe me, Edward; you're safe in mommy's arms. Always…"

After a few minutes Edward had calmed down and Esme noticed he had fallen back to sleep when she heard and felt his even, soft, deep breaths.

Esme felt as though her dead heart was about to break with what had just occurred with Edward. What would have caused Edward to have a nightmare? Carlisle had told them Edward would have no recollections of his past, so what could possibly cause a three-month-old to have a nightmare that caused him to wake up terrified? Esme didn't know; all she knew was that she wanted to take her son's terrors away and never let any harm come to him.

Kissing him gently on the forehead, Esme lay down on the sofa, with Edward in her arms protectively, and whispered, "Sleep well now, my son. No more nightmares, okay?" Then she began humming his special lullaby to him… the one her mother used to sing to her.

***~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~***

Carlisle had just gotten home from his nightshift at the hospital and immediately went up to his bedroom. He entered and smiled, just standing in the doorway, wishing time would freeze for an instant. The sight that greeted him reminded him just how beautiful life was, especially when a child was involved. Laying on their bed was his wife, completely tied up in watching their four-month-old son sleep, that she didn't even notice her husband's presence, which was highly unheard of for a vampire whose alertness was multiplied by thousands compared to that of a human's. Carlisle gently sat down on the edge of the bed and stroked his son's cheek as he leaned over and gave his wife a kiss on the lips.

"How was your night?" he asked Esme.

"Calm. Jasper entertained Edward most of the evening, tickling him and playing peek-a-boo. Edward adored that, laughed non-stop. Then I brought him up here and he's only woken up once and that was at midnight. I've just been content, here, watching him sleep."

Carlisle glanced at his watched, "Wow… I'm impressed. It's seem like little Eddie is learning to sleep longer through the nights. It's already 4:30 in the morning so he's sleeping past his mid-morning feeding."

"That's good. It means he's developing as he should." Esme sighed and sat up, "So today's your day with him right?"

Carlisle smiled excitedly, "Sure is! It's our _Daddy/Son_ day."

"Good. You don't get to spend all that much time with him."

Carlisle sighed dejectedly, "I know… That's why I try to get in as many of these days as I can. I can't get over the fact that he's fifteen weeks old already."

Esme's eyes glazed for a second and a smile popped up on her face. "Oh! I just thought of a great idea for you."

"And what is that?" Carlisle asked amused, curious of what just made his wife so giddy.

"Well I've been pondering this, since Edward turned four months old, and I think it's time we've started feeding him some solid foods."

Her husband agreed, "Of course."

"Since I, and the kids, have performed nearly all the firsts with Edward while you've been working, why don't you feed your son his first solid food?"

The young doctor grinned widely, his eyes lighting up with joy, "I would love to!"

Esme nodded, "I figured you would appreciate that. Alice, last night, bought some Gerber cereal for him so when Edward wakes up, you can feed him."

"Thank you, honey. Do you know just how terrific of a wife you are?"

Esme smiled, "Oh well, you've only told me a few thousand times," she joked.

Carlisle laughed, "Why don't we put Edward in his crib for the remainder of his sleep so I can give you something you've wanted for the past week."

"And just what might that be, Dr. Cullen?"

"I figured we could try out some of our new toys and see what makes the most pleasure for both of us?"

"Ooo, I love your idea!"

Carlisle carefully picked up his son and carried him to his room and placed him in his crib. Then he rushed back to his room where his gorgeous, sexy wife awaited him for an early morning full of pleasure.

Three hours later, after having bathe him and fed him, Carlisle was placing Edward in his stroller and found himself taking his son for a walk as they headed to the park that was located a few blocks away. Edward had faded, black jeans on with a neon green long-sleeved shirt that stated _Cuter Than My Daddy_ on it. He also wore a white denim jack that kept him away from the cool autumn, October winds. They reached the park in twenty minutes' time at a human pace. Several children were running around, screaming; completely carefree. Carlisle smiled; he couldn't wait to see how Edward developed over the next several years. Parking the stroller under a shaded tree, Carlisle carried his son – with the diaper bag swung across his shoulder – to a vacant baby swing. He strapped Edward in tightly and very softly pushed the swing, the swing barely moving; Carlisle was unsure of how steady the straps were and did not want Edward falling through.

Edward laughed each time his father pushed him; he loved feeling the wind against his face.

"Do you like swinging, son?" Carlisle laughed along with Edward. It was hard to believe that only fifteen weeks ago that Edward had been a depressed and brooding teenaged vampire who despised life with a passion. And now, only a fifteen-week-old human baby, he loved life and was so carefree. _It's amazing how the fates work_, thought Carlisle. He pushed Edward a few more times and decided his son had had enough swinging; he didn't want Edward getting sick.

Carlisle noticed a sandbox that was shaped like a turtle and figured his son would enjoy picking up the sand and studying it, so he strode over to the sandbox with Edward. Sitting down, Edward between his legs, Carlisle placed his son's hands in the sand and laughed as Edward pushed his hands further down into the sand mounts. Carlisle quickly reached for the camera in the diaper bag and propped Edward against the wood in a sitting position. Carlisle was recording his son, playing for the first time, in the sand. He hastily turned off the video and put the camera on flash mode when Edward stuffed sand-covered hands into his mouth. _Oh Esme will kill me for letting him do this. But I don't care, sand's harmless, and this is too funny! My son's eating sand…_ A minute or so later, Carlisle did remove Edward's fists from his mouth.

"That's yucky, Eddie. Sand is yucky. You don't want to eat it. It tastes yucky." Carlisle made a foul expression appear on his face, "Yucky sand."

Edward seemed to understand his father's words a tiny bit. For he looked at the sand on his hands and began crying. Carlisle took Edward over to the water fountain and ran his hands under the water, ridding the sand from them.

"There you are, son. All clean. No more sand."

Carlisle heard a tiny rumble erupt from his son's tummy and he smiled warmly. "I bet you're hungry, mister. You refused to touch the baby cereal this morning. But a daddy knows his son best, so guess what? I brought some cereal with me. Isn't that great?" Carlisle pulled the jar from the diaper bad and used the spoon to stir it. Placing Edward in his stroller and strapping him up, Carlisle sat down on the bench and pulled Edward closer to him.

"All right now, Edward. This cereal looks yummy. It's got juicy pears in it. Mmm! I know you'll love it." Scooping up a bite-full in the spoon, Carlisle showed Edward the contents and waited patiently for him to open his mouth. Edward slowly – but cautiously – opened his mouth and his father fed him a bite.

Edward swallowed and smiled, immediately opening his mouth again, inching himself forward to his father. Carlisle smiled, as fatherly pride washed through him.

"See, I knew you'd like it. Daddy knows you all too well. You've always been a stubborn one, son."

By the time Carlisle had finished feeding Edward his cereal, the baby's mouth was covered in excess cereal that never made it inside his mouth. Carlisle chuckled and snapped a picture of it. _Oh son, you are going to have so many pictures and videos of you growing up, that your brothers and sisters will forever have blackmail material to use against you._ As he cleaned up his son's face, a young woman – no older than her mid-twenties- sat down on the bench next to him.

"Hi. I just wanted to come over and say what a beautiful son you have. My daughter's playing on the swings, but as I sat on the bench watching her, your son's eyes captivated me. They are so green and so very bright."

Carlisle smiled proudly, "Yes, my son does have gorgeous eyes. He takes after his mother."

"How old is he?"

"Edward's four months."

"He looks younger than that."

"He's just petite. Nothing wrong with that."

"Well I should head back over to the swings to watch my daughter. You are very lucky to have a beautiful son like Edward. He will be a heartbreaker one day."

"I know. He's going to be handsome."

With that, the young woman walked away leaving a content doctor behind. Carlisle knew exactly how Edward would turn out physically and knew what the heartbreaker he would become. Carlisle just prayed that his personality stayed the same for the most part… Carlisle could only hope that Edward would be happier and enjoy life more and not be as depressed and angry as he was before.

"Look at you, Edward; you're already drawing in the ladies. Daddies are going to be terrified of you when you date their daughters. I hope we raise you to be the gentleman you were… If we do, then no father should feel intimated by you; their wives will knock sense into them and make them realize how wonderful you are and how lucky their daughter is for finding you."

Carlisle sighed and fixed his stare on Edward's captivating eyes that stared back at him, "You know – I do miss the old you at times. I miss our conversations and I miss having my companion, but I am so happy that you get a second chance at a normal life. I love you, Edward. I am your daddy now and I want you to know that I will always be here for you when you need me." Carlisle took Edward out of the stroller and set him on his knees so that they faced one another. "You are the living dream for our family now. That's a huge roll to fill. But you have a future, son. One that none of us were given since we became vampires. But you're a human now, Edward. I hope that as you grow that you appreciate everything about life and just live your life." Carlisle kissed his son's forehead and began rocking him soothingly as his eyes fluttered close. "I love you, my son. Sweet dreams."

Carlisle placed Edward back in the stroller, strapping him in, and headed back home. It was days like these that Carlisle thanked God for everything he had given him in the cursed existence he led.

_*****I am SOOOOO sorry for the delay of this chapter. But college just got crazily busy and I have had so many papers and midterms to study for that are taking place this week, that I just could not find any time to write this chapter. But I finally did, and here it is. I hope it was worth the wait. Thank you all for being so patient and I hope you stick with me. My spring break is next week so hopefully I can make my lack of update up to you by updating twice that week? I can't promise a double update, but I can guarantee an update next week! Thanks for all your wonderful reviews!*****_

_****Thanks to everyone who's added me to their alert list. But could you also leave a review? So I can know what your thoughts are about his story and so on? I would greatly appreciate it!****_

_**A/N: Well, what did you all think? Good start? Worth continuing? I need feedback so I know how to make this story better or more interesting. And if any of you have suggestions for the story that I might be able to put in it, please let me know! If you have questions, please feel free to ask. I do get back to all those who review me! All I ask, for my own inspiration, is REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! It can be positive or constructive criticism… but all I ask is PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks, -Stacey-**_


	6. Concerns

**Hey everyone! The new chapter will up soon. But I am a bit concern; my faithful reviewers seem to be gone? I know my last update took almost three weeks, but college and midterms had to come before my fanfiction life. I apologize sincerely for the long wait. But please continue reading and REVIEWING! I really want you hear your thoughts about my story!**

**What I do need is for you all to check out my new story I've started! It's called "Breath of Heaven". It's the prologue; only… mean the first official chapter will be in true introduction into the story. And eventually, after we're many chapters in, the prologue will be revealed once again. **

**But as you wait for the new chapter of this story to come out, please head over and check out my new story and review it… let me know what you think of it!**

**Thanks to all my devoted readers,**

**-Stacey-**


	7. Winter Sickness and Laughs

_**A/N: First I just wanted to apologize for my last chapter taking so long to come out. I had midterms I had to study for and papers to write before my spring break came for this week. But please keep your faith in me and continue to read and review my story. When I don't get reviews, my muse decreases; so if you want this story to get to the climax, which will happen in the next couple of chapters, then please; continue reviewing. I know you'll all enjoy what poor Edward will go through. Well, in any case, enjoy Chapter 4! **__**And I hope to update weekly, but with college, you just never know…**_

**Summary: By an unknown force, Edward is given a second chance. He is allowed to start life over. The Cullens raise him but problems do arise threatening vampirism again. Will Edward accept the Cullens once he knows what they are?**

_Disclaimer: I __**DO NOT **__own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer is the genius who does. This story is for non-profit and simply enjoyment. _

**Chapter Four – Winter Sickness and Laughs **

Jasper paced back and forth, lightly on his toes, as he continued rubbing soothing circles on the small of Edward's back. For the past day and a half, Edward had been running a fever of 101F and clung to his older brother. For the first time since Edward had changed into a baby, at 5 months (22 weeks) old he had finally contracted his first sickness… the flu that had been going around town ravishing all the small children. Carlisle said there was nothing to fear and he was not surprised that Edward was sick, considering it was the middle of November and extremely cold and snowy up here in Pea Ridge, Maine.

Jasper had to smile at his baby brother's intellect… He had been using his special power to soothe Edward and calm him down when the flu took its toll on his small, fragile body; so as the days passed by, Edward realized whose arms made him feel better so he stuck to Jasper's side like a magnet.

Jasper walked over to the changing table and opened the drawer pulling out the thermometer. He gently pressed it into Edward's ear and waited for it to beep. Mere seconds later it did: 100.9F.

"Well, Eddie, at least your temperature is dropping. That's a good sign."

Edward began fussing and squirming around, feebly, in his arms. A gurgling sound came from his throat. Jasper knew what that sound indicated. With vampire speed, Jasper grabbed a spit up cloth and threw it over his shoulder; not a second later did Edward vomit all over the cloth and the onesie he was wearing. Jasper lay Edward on the changing table and removed the cloth from his shoulder. He glanced down at it taking in the color… white with brown flecks, good; no red. Hastily, he carefully balled up the cloth and threw it in the _spat clothes_ laundry bin. Jasper then removed the wasted onesie from his brother and tossed that in. Noticing the clammy skin that glistened with sweat, Jasper decided to give Edward a sponge bath. Keeping the diaper on, he carried Edward to the bathroom. Already in the large sink was Edward's baby tub. He lay Edward in it while he removed the wet diaper. He then lifted his brother into his arms while he turned the water on slightly at a cool temperature. Lowering the infant back into the tub, Jasper grabbed a wash towel, with Tigger on it, and began giving Edward a quick cleansing. When they were done, Jasper dried Edward off, using his brother's favorite Tigger towel.

When they got back to Edward's room, Jasper put Edward in a new diaper and put on another onesie… just a plain blue one. He gave Edward a look-over and was pleased when he realized Edward seemed healthier, more refreshed. His normal coloring was beginning to come back… he was no longer pale and clammy. Though his eyes still drooped and glazed over. And he was still flushed in the cheeks with tiny beads of sweat glistening against his forehead.

Jasper planted a kiss on his brother's sweaty brow, "I hope you get better soon, Eddie. I really don't' like seeing you so sick."

Edward whimpered and snuggled closer to his brother's chest, but his eyes were fixed on a stuffed animal that sat upon the bookshelf. Jasper followed his brother's gaze and knew immediately what Edward wanted. Gently and with ease, Jasper strolled over to the bookshelf and collected the pastel colored Tigger with the wiggly tail that Edward wanted to hold. Emmett had gotten that for Edward as his homecoming present and it turned out to be Edward's favorite toy, at least as of now, as he went through a Tigger fanatical phase. Jasper pulled from the shelf a couple of Christopher Robin books before heading downstairs to join the family in the living room. Luckily the large, comfy, one-seated sofa was available as he strode over and flopped down into it; gently maneuvering Edward so he lay in the crook of his arms.

"How's he doing? Have you taken his temperature lately?" Carlisle asked, concern lacing his voice.

"He's been pretty good… just tired and whiney because he's not feeling well. I took his temperature about twenty minutes ago. It's going down but it's still high; 100.9F. Right after I took his temp, he had a vomiting spell so I gave him a bath to clean him and cool him off. He seems more content since I did that. Besides, I came down here so we could all be around him. I'm going to read him a few stories, but I'm guessing he'll be out before the first story is over."

Carlisle nodded and glanced at his tiny son. Edward's eyes were droopy and already half shut. He was battling sleep as he kept blinking to keep his eyes open. Carlisle smiled and chuckled inwardly. "I think you're right, Jasper; that boy will be asleep before the story is through."

Jasper smiled and pulled out a book from under his lap and began reading it to Edward. Going on to the fourth page, Jasper glanced down and smiled; Edward was fast asleep.

***~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~***

Alice was pacing in her room, continually glancing at the clock on the wall, waiting impatiently for Edward to stir. _Why must a six-month-old decide to sleep in on Christmas Eve? Twenty-one weeks of getting up at the early morning hours, but on Christmas Eve he decides to sleep in. Ugh, I could just strangle him! _It was seven in the morning on Christmas Eve and the mall located in Portland was opening at 8 A.M. Alice wanted to be one of the first one's there, but if her brother didn't wake soon, she was fearful to think she wouldn't arrive at the mall until nine. She strode out of her room and down to the family room where Esme and Carlisle sat cuddled up on the sofa watching the morning news.

"I'm glad you finally have Christmas Eve and Christmas Day off for a change, Carlisle."

Carlisle looked up as he heard his daughter's voice and grinned, "So am I. Tomorrow's Edward's first Christmas; I wouldn't miss it for the world. And besides, once you and Edward leave for the mall, Esme is putting the rest of us to work to make the house decorated beautifully for pictures that will be taken tonight and tomorrow for Edward as he grows. I was needed at home today so I called in sick." Carlisle faked a cough.

"What a rebel you are, honey." Esme smirked as she nudged her husband playfully. "For as long as you've been a doctor and, truthfully – I can't remember a time you have taken off – you deserve this small break. Especially since your son is celebrating Christmas for the first time."

"Alice, what do you have planned for tonight? Esme told me you had plans."

"You bet I do! Well, Edward and I will be home by five this evening. I figured we'd feed him, give him a bath, and dress him up in that adorable Santa outfit you guys bought for him. Then we'll take him outside in his first snow fall."

"Snow? There's no snow outside."

"Esme, remember I can see the future? It will start snowing around 6:30 this evening. Edward will be able to last about 20 minutes in the cold. Then we'll all get in the car and go look at all the pretty Christmas lights at people's houses. Then afterwards, we'll come home around eight and circle around the Christmas tree. We'll sing Frosty the Snowman and Rudolph for Edward. He'll be half asleep around 8:15. Then we'll all silently sing Silent Night as his lullaby and he'll be out like a light by the time the lullaby is over."

"That sounds like a perfect plan. We'll get the camcorder set up so we don't miss any of this," Esme said getting up.

"No need to get up, mom! I already took care of it!" Emmett yelled from his and Rosalie's room.

"Between all that kissing and groaning, I'm surprised they heard you," Jasper said as he flew down the stairs and stopped next to Alice.

"We heard that," growled Rosalie.

The Cullens just shook their heads.

Jasper wrapped his arms around his wife and pulled her in for a kiss. When they pulled apart, Jasper said, "Just came down to tell you that Eddie's awake. It's only 7:15. You'll still make it to the mall by eight."

"Sweet!" Alice replied, clapping her hands together, and rushing up the stairs.

Quietly she pushed the door open to the nursery and crept inside. Striding over to the crib she noticed that Edward was on his stomach and his chubby little hands clasped the bars of the crib. She laughed when she noticed he had his face pressed up against the bars; his tiny nose in between.

"You know, Eddie, if you weren't so adorable you'd still be cute. You do the sweetest things I've ever seen! Now young man, you had a bath last night so there's no need to give you another one. But now we have to get you ready, fed, and dressed before we can leave for the mall in Portland."

Edward cooed and wiggled his body as he tried to flip from his stomach to his back. When he managed to roll over he let out a cry and held his arms up.

Alice sighed, "You're so impatient. But I don't care. All right, it's time to get you ready."

Twenty minutes passed before Alice brought Edward down to the living room where their entire family was congregated. Many aww's and chuckles were heard when they got a peek of what Alice had dressed Edward in. It was a red, thick, velvety onesie that had a large white snowman covering the front. The snowman had a striped white and green scarf and hat. There were also black buttons going down the snowman's middle. Edward looked quite adorable and comfy in it… bundled up nice and warm. Alice definitely knew what to dress their little man in to make him appear darling.

"We so need a picture of Eddie in that!" Emmett spoke as he came over and tickled the baby's tummy causing him to coo.

"Oh believe I am. There's this photography studio at the Portland Mall where they do several poses that are old-fashioned and they print them out in the black and white color. Much like they did in the early 1900's… Edward will appreciate that when he's older."

"He sure will. Even if he doesn't understand the meaning of its true importance," Jasper added. His eyebrows furrowed, "Will we ever tell him the truth about his life? That this is his second childhood? That he was born in 1901?"

"Well when he's old enough we will tell him that we are vampires. But unless he has flashbacks of when he was a vampire, I never want him to know what he used to be. And if he recalls memories of his childhood back in the 1900s and of his mother and father, and we can't persuade him to believe he's just imagining it all, then we'll have no other choice but to tell him the truth."

"Your father is right, it'd be best if Edward just lived the most normal life he can. But unfortunately, we cannot avoid telling him of us being vampires because he'll realize as he grows that none of us are aging or changing. So he'll start to ask questions and we'll be forced to tell him the truth."

"Esme's right," Alice agreed. "If we want to keep the trust he'll have in us we'll need to be open and honest with him."

"Our little vampire lover, what a sport!" Emmett exclaimed, planting a kiss on Edward's cheek.

"All right, it's about time Eddie and I got to the mall. We'll be back at five. See you later!" Alice said as she headed to the door with Edward secured in his car seat.

"Drive safe! And have fun!" Esme exclaimed as the front door closed.

~T~W~I~L~I~G~H~T~

Arriving at the mall, Alice took Edward out of the car seat and set him in the stroller. Putting the diaper bag and her purse in the compartment underneath the seat of the stroller, Alice pushed Edward across the street. Once entering the mall, an idea popped into her mind. Smiling, she strolled past several stores she would check out, before they left the mall, and headed straight to the center of the mall. There, before her, stood a huge layout that appeared to be the workshop at the North Pole. In a large, velvet, green chair sat a rosy-cheeked, curly white bearded Santa with a small vine of ivy at the front of his hat.

"Eddie, I'd like you to meet someone." She parked the stroller beside the others and took Edward into her arms. She shifted him so he faced the guy in the big, red suit. She pointed, "You see that guy over there? Well that is Santa Clause. He brings toys to all the good boys and girls in the world. And you've been such a sweetheart this year that I bet you're getting something _really_ special from Santa tomorrow morning." The line kept moving and within five minutes, it was their turn to see Santa. "All right, Edward. I am giving you to Santa now; don't get scared."

When she placed Edward in Santa's arms, Edward turned his head and gazed up at the white beard, "Well, who do we have here?" the Santa asked.

"His name is Edward. It's his first Christmas," Alice replied.

Santa gazed down at the infant in his arms, "Well aren't you a little, sweetie. And you are very handsome. What does little Edward want for Christmas?"

"Well my family thinks the best thing he could get from Santa is a small jungle gym that he can play with when he starts crawling."

"Well I think Santa can get you that, right?" The man glanced up at Alice in assurance.

"You got that right. Our mom wouldn't lie to her children… Santa can get you anything, Eddie."

Edward was oblivious to the conversation as he twisted his fist in Santa's beard causing the man to wince. He gently pulled Edward's hand away but Edward kept his grip.

"Okay, little guy. You're very strong but that's hurts. Please let go." Santa pried the tiny fingers loose.

"Well we'd like a picture so I'll back away," Alice said.

As Santa adjusted the baby in his arms so that he sat propped up against his chest, Edward began screaming. The security he knew – which was his sister – was gone from his sight. His face was bright red as large, wet tears fell from his eyes and trailed down his cheeks.

"Edward, sweetie, stop crying. I want a nice Christmas picture."

Santa tried soothing him and the photographer tried making funny faces and voices and even tried to get Edward's attention with stuffed animals but he continued screaming. Even Alice's attempts at calming him failed.

Throwing her hands in the air, she sighed in defeat, "Just take the picture," she mumbled. Her brother's personality from before was coming back. _He'll always be an ornery kid… Ugh!_

After the photo had printed and Alice paid for it, she squatted down in front of her brother's stroller and scolded calmly, "You just couldn't make this a nice picture, could you? The whole family's going to get a good laugh from this." Alice gazed at the photo once more and sighed, "Well if you weren't so darn cute you'd be in big trouble, mister!" She put the picture away in her purse and headed off shopping for every member of her family while pushing Edward and getting compliments and aww's from everyone that stopped them to inform Alice just how _adorable _Edward was.

_And to think, this is only Christmas Eve. Tomorrow morning – Christmas Day – will be chaos. You are one spoiled little child, Edward Anthony Masen-Cullen._ Alice thought as they made their way into Hollister to find an outfit for Rosalie and Emmett.

~T~W~I~L~I~G~H~T~

Christmas morning through afternoon did not go as planned for the Cullen family. Poor Edward woke at five in the morning vomiting with a fever of a 102F. Carlisle said he probably caught the bug from the shopping trip Alice had taken him on. For most of the morning until noon, Edward slept, vomited, and had constant diarrhea. The Cullens had their hands quite full while taking care of Edward: keeping his fever down, keeping him clean, and cleaning up the messes he had made in his crib and playpen. Finally as noon came around, everything seemed to come to a halt. Now he lay sleeping, peacefully, in his crib; his drained body catching up on the sleep it needed after having worked so hard to knock the virus out of its system. At 4:30 in the afternoon, Edward awoke from a four-and-a-half-hour long nap and began crying. Jasper headed up the stairs to Edward's room, while feeling the emotions coming from the infant: exhaustion, hunger, restlessness, irritability, and achiness. Jasper sighed when he saw the wet spot that lay beneath his brother.

Lifting his brother up instantly, cringing from the amount of wetness that met his hand that rested under Edward's bottom, Jasper sympathized, "Jeeze, no wonder you're irritable, you're diaper is soaked through to the core. That can't be comfortable, can it? Let's get you changed, washed, and dressed. Then we'll head down. Esme will feed you, whatever you can stand to eat at this point. Then we'll continue on to the celebration of your first Christmas, buddy."

Spending more time then necessary, just using extra precaution, Jasper and Edward were finally downstairs as the family watched Esme struggle, trying to feed a baby who just refused to eat. Edward refused to touch the oatmeal cereal and only drank a quarter of his formula. Carlisle, after forty – non-consecutive – minutes passed by, told Esme they would try to feed him again later; Give him some time to rest and wake up. Edward was dressed in cute Rudolph pajamas that Carlisle and Esme had picked up at Macy's about a month back. Now the Cullens sat around the Christmas tree on a perfect Christmas evening. Night had fallen – it was now seven in the evening; they sky was clear as stars danced and glistened in it as snow fell mounting on top of the previous foot of snow they had received over-night. Their Christmas decorations outside reflected off the snow making it seem like a rainbow had fallen. Music played in the background as the older Cullens talked, laughed, and exchanged gifts, thanking one another and planting kisses on their beloved mates. Then it was time to focus their attention on the infant celebrating his very first Christmas. Edward was laying quietly and perfectly content in his bassinet, in between his parents, as he watched on in amazement at what his family members were doing.

Rosalie crawled over and gathered Edward in her arms, "Here, buddy, I want to give my present to you first." She unwrapped the present and revealed a sea-green blanket folded up in a perfect square. Engraved was his name and birth date. "I got you a blanket that you can use for as long as you want it. It's something that should last you for at least a decade." Edward reached a fist forward and grasped the corner of the blanket in his hand and smiled. Rosalie grinned, her face glowing. She gave her brother a kiss on the cheek and a soft hug, "I love you, Eddie-Weddie."

"I think I want the little sport to open my gift next," Emmett declared as Rosalie handed him Edward. "All right, Eddiekins, I did kind of the same thing Rosie thought of… only I got you a remote-control car. You see, right now I can sit you on my lap and make you laugh as I crash the car and drive it wildly. But when you get a little bit older I can teach you how to use it. This car can last many decades if you find interest in it. This will be our special project, bro." Edward cooed happily. Emmett embraced his brother and planted a kiss on the mop of bronze curls on his head, "I love you, Eddie."

"Okay, Ed-Man, I think I should go next." Jasper said as he took Edward into his arms. He un-wrapped the gift and held up a simple brown teddy bear, that much to the amusement of his family, was dressed up as a vampire… the cartoon version, of course. "This might not seem like much, but once you learn the truth and accept who we are someday… I know you'll appreciate this stuffed teddy. I fear that you'll reject us at first, even hate us… but trust me, Edward, we won't be upset. We will give you as much time as you need to come to terms that we are vampires. And once you do, we will welcome you back with open-arms." Kissing his baby brother's forehead, Jasper whispered, "I love you, Edward."

"Ooo! I'm next! Esme and Carlisle are being saved for last, of course." Jasper passed Edward to his wife. "Hey, Ed Munster! You see, I had a vision of the perfect gift to get you. But I realized that toys are just toys. They are your best friends for a couple of years then they just lay about, forgotten. So I decided to do something more formal. I don't expect you to appreciate this gift, until years down the road, but know it's a gift from the heart." Alice carefully unwrapped her present and lifted the lid off the box that it lay in. She pulled out a platform shaped like a heart. In the middle were Edward's engraved footprints and handprints. Above them read: Edward Anthony Cullen and his birth date. In the dead center of the heart, separating the two sets of prints was an engraved photo of Edward at the hospital when he was mere hours old. "I know you probably don't even know what you're looking at, but this is something you'll thank me for giving you… someday." Kissing the infant on the lips she murmured, "I love you," as Edward snuggled against her.

Esme strode over to Alice and retrieved her son and sat back down next to her husband. In front of them was a huge box covered in wrapping paper that contained pictures of Santa, Rudolph, and Elves.

"The gift your daddy is about to open for you is from Santa… and mommy helped him. I hope you like it, my little angel." As Carlisle tore the paper from the box and pulled off the top flap; he lifted, the already built, jungle gym and set it before Edward. Edward cooed and smiled. Seeing the excitement on her son's face, Esme stated proudly, "You see, Carlisle, I told you he would like it. It's colorful and bendy. He'll have a blast with it in a few months. She planted a kiss upon her son's head, "I love you, Eddie." She then gave Edward to his father.

"Looks like daddy gets to give you your last Christmas present, buddy. My gift has the same story as your sister Alice's does." Carlisle tore the paper off the tiny box and revealed a silver chained necklace that a golden cross hung from. "You see, this was my father's. He gave it to me when I was a young child. It's a family heirloom. My father told me it protects you from all the evils in this world. When you turn nine, I am going to let you wear it for the first time. Why that age? That's when my father gave the necklace to me. I need you to take good care of it son. It's very old, just like me. But I know I can trust my little tiger… always" Carlisle hugged his son and placed a kiss gently on his velvety lips, "I love you, Edward." Edward glanced up at his father and gave him a warm smile, as if promising to keep the necklace safe causing an involuntary shiver to tremble Carlisle's body.

The present exchanging had worn Edward's tired body out and he was half asleep as they began singing Christmas carols. "Merry Christmas" they all whispered to the barely awake infant as they hummed Oh Holy Night and Silent Night as he fell into a deep, serene slumber.

***~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~***

-Carlisle's POV-

_So five days before Edward turned seven months he sat up all by himself for the very first time. We had been sitting in the family room on the sofas watching a movie one evening. Edward was on the floor on his tummy playing with blocks, well just picking them up and staring at them. He wasn't very mobile yet besides putting everything in his mouth due to teething, which made him very cranky. But he had decided he was tired of playing with the blocks. We heard him grunting and letting out sobs of frustration. We turned our heads in his direction and watched as he fought several times to lift himself off the floor onto all fours. He paused in that position, not sure what to do next. In a blink of an eye Edward had push himself, with much force, backwards and he landed on his butt. We were all expecting him to tumble onto his back but to our surprise he stayed sitting. He sat up like that for two minutes before falling on his side. We had been so proud of him. We all cheered him on and told him how proud we were of him. That was two weeks ago…_

_Yesterday, after a long month of teething and screaming in pain, my son's very first tooth popped out of the bottom gum, one of his center teeth, at the age of twenty-six weeks. He has several more teeth that will soon pop out, but another milestone has been reached._

_Speaking of milestones, as parents and older siblings, we are reaching our very first milestone with Edward today. Esme's dear friend Jewel will be here in an hour to watch Edward for twelve hours today as we all go on our very first __**family**__ hunting trip since Edward's change. It's been seven months… most people start hiring a babysitter when the baby reaches six months, so I'm sure everything will go smoothly. Jewel's a lovely woman and very good with Edward. And Edward seems to adore her… It's just the thought of leaving him alone in the hands, of a non-family member, that worries me. I trust Jewel, I really do… it's just leaving Edward alone for a day is breaking my heart. I feel like I'm betraying him somehow. I know it's ridiculous, but he's my little boy… it's hard leaving him behind._

The doorbell rang and I heard my wife answer it, "Hello, Jewel. Thank you so much for helping us out today. It's just our family does an annual freeze-pond fishing trip every year. But it's way too cold to bring Edward with us. So we asked you to watch him so we could keep our tradition going."

Jewel smiled, "It's no problem at all. This past week I've been looking forward for this day to come. It will give Edward and I a chance to tighten our bond."

"Yes, well, we'll only be gone until seven this evening. We have everything you need to know written down on the paper on the kitchen counter. Are you sure you don't mind doing this?" I asked as I entered the living room.

"Don't you worry about a thing, dear. I can handle things here while you're gone. It's only twelve hours."

"Yes, well, Edward's teething so he's been quite the grump lately."

"I did have an infant son once, Carlisle. I remember how they are at this age. I want you and your family to enjoy yourselves today and not worry about things back here."

I felt guilty as I looked past the fact that her late son had been an infant at one time. She deserved some alone time with my son… to help her heal. I nodded. My family and I gathered our _gear_ and stopped at the front door.

"Are you sure you know where everything's at? Esme can show you quickly…" I added stalling the time.

Jewel chuckled, "I know what you're doing, young man. You're stalling. I've been here enough with Esme to know where everything's at. Now please, go off and enjoy yourselves."

I nodded and led my family out the door. When were far enough out, for Jewel's human eyes not to notice us, we took off running heading north to our hunting destination.

-End of Carlisle's POV-

~T~W~I~L~I~G~H~T~

Jewel sat with Edward in her arms as they watched a Baby Einstein's movie that focused on the learning of shapes, colors, and numbers. Edward, relaxed and content in Jewel's arms, held his bottle to his lips as he continued to suck on the nipple as the formula made its way down his throat into his stomach.

"You are such a sweet, little baby. Do you know that, Edward?" She planted a kiss on the top of his head. "I'm going to tell you a story, all right? It's about my son Phillip. When Phillip was born it was the greatest day of my life. He would be my only son and he was a true miracle. He was the perfect baby, never cried, only if he was hungry, hurt, or sick. As he grew into a toddler he was quite intelligent, understanding things beyond his age. But he knew how to have fun and make me and his daddy laugh. He was most definitely spoiled. As he grew to be the boy we'd come to respect, he had excellent manners, treated people with respect, and considered school important and focused on his studies. But you know what, buddy? My little boy was playing soccer with a group of friends one day... The ball was kicked into the street. Before he ran out, he checked for oncoming cars, there was none. So he went and fetched the ball and out of nowhere came a swerving car and it hit my little boy. My son Phil died that day because of a drunk driver. It's not fair and I still hate that man. But I know God must have needed my special boy for a reason to take him away from me only after twelve years of giving him to me. It's nice to have you in my life, I feel like I am seeing my son all over again in a new light. You have two very special parents and four amazing siblings who love you, Edward. Appreciate them. Never, ever take them forgranted."

Edward snuggled into her chest as his eyes closed and Jewel ran her fingers through his hair lulling him into a deep sleep.

~T~W~I~L~I~G~H~T~

-Carlisle's POV-

_We'd all been hunting for two hours and we all maybe had found, one deer each, to feed from. The animals in this area were scarce. None of us were overly starving but we wanted to hunt at least three animals each to ensure our thirst was quenched._

"Carlisle, can we please go back home now? I really miss Edward." My wife said to me as she strode over to my side and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"I do too, but we barely fed. This trip is turning out to be a waste of time."

"Exactly!" exclaimed my bear-of-a-son Emmett.

"Just the more reason to head home now," added my eldest daughter Rosalie.

"Carlisle, everyone's moods are desolate, bored, and longing. A family hunting trip, with Edward being so young, just isn't working out… for any of us," added my reasonable son Jasper.

"I'll only say this; I do see us home, back with Edward, much earlier than seven this evening," declared my pixie-like daughter Alice.

"Please, honey, I know you miss him just as badly as the rest of us… Can we please go home?" My wife was pleading with me, her eyes longing to hold her infant son.

In all honesty I was missing Edward terribly. It didn't matter how old Edward was, he completed this family I had created. Without him, we just weren't the _Cullens_. I sighed and smiled, "Did everyone at least find one animal to feed from?" They all nodded positively. Taking in a breath and letting it out, I replied, "All right. Emmett, call Jewel and let her know the trip just isn't working out. And that we'll be home within the hour."

Emmett nodded and as soon as he put away the cell phone, my family and I took off and headed back home to our baby boy.

-End of Carlisle's POV-

~T~W~I~L~I~G~H~T~

Jewel hung up the phone after having spoken to Emmett, chuckled, and shook her head. She sat back down with Edward on the floor, who was sitting and playing with his blocks, and sighed, "Your family is something else, Edward. They can't even leave you alone for three hours before heading back to you. That's true love, remember that. They have a worse case of separation anxiety than you do," Jewel laughed. Adults truly were overgrown kids.

As true to Emmett's words, an hour later the Cullens arrived home and Carlisle headed right over to Edward and picked him up. As Esme thanked Jewel, and made up a story as to what went wrong and caused them to come back early, and paid her for watching their son, Carlisle cuddled the baby against his chest and rubbed circles around his back.

Kissing his cheek, Carlisle whispered in his ear, "I love you, Edward. I won't leave you again. It was so hard. And to be honest, those were the longest four hours of my life… ever."

_****Thanks to everyone who's added me to their alert list. But could you also leave a review? So I can know what your thoughts are about his story and so on? I would greatly appreciate it!****_

_**A/N: Well, what did you all think? Good start? Worth continuing? I need feedback so I know how to make this story better or more interesting. And if any of you have suggestions for the story that I might be able to put in it, please let me know! If you have questions, please feel free to ask. I do get back to all those who review me! All I ask, for my own inspiration, is REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! It can be positive or constructive criticism… but all I ask is PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks, -Stacey-**_


	8. The First Word

_**A/N: First I just wanted to apologize for my last chapter taking so long to come out. I had midterms I had to study for and papers to write before my spring break came for this week. But please keep your faith in me and continue to read and review my story. When I don't get reviews, my muse decreases; so if you want this story to get to the climax, which will happen in the next couple of chapters, then please; continue reviewing. I know you'll all enjoy what poor Edward will go through. Well, in any case, enjoy Chapter 5! **__**And I hope to update weekly, but with college, you just never know…**_

**Summary: By an unknown force, Edward is given a second chance. He is allowed to start life over. The Cullens raise him but problems do arise threatening vampirism again. Will Edward accept the Cullens once he knows what they are?**

_Disclaimer: I __**DO NOT **__own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer is the genius who does. This story is for non-profit and simply enjoyment. _

**Chapter Five – The First Word**

Time was flying by quickly for the Cullens as Carlisle held his steady job at the hospital, the kids played their charade as students at the local high school, and Esme was the stay-at-home mother… a job she cherished completely. Edward was now eight months old, thirty-one weeks to be precise. He was becoming independent in many ways, but still relied on his family in more ways than seeking independence. He had mastered sitting up by himself about a month ago and loved engaging in his family's conversations by clapping his hands together, smiling, laughing, or sticking his tongue out. He was also attempting to crawl, but frustration usually won, and he'd fall flat on his stomach and start crying as angry tears fell from his eyes.

As Edward got older his relationship with his brother Emmett continued to strengthen and when Edward realized he loved bath time that was all it took for him to bond with the bear-of-a- brother he had; Edward now fussed and screamed refusing a bath unless Emmett was the one to give it to him.

Currently, Edward was sitting in the midst of his toys looking overwhelmed, not quite sure which toy he wanted to pick up first and chew on. Carlisle and Esme were currently on a weekend get-a-way at Isle Esme and Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie were out hunting leaving Emmett to care for his brother during the weekend. Emmett protested Rosalie leaving, because he wanted some company while babysitting his baby brother, but Rosalie refused arguing that he and Edward needed this weekend alone to bond more.

Emmett was flipping through the channels on the television, growling slightly when nothing good was turning up. After a few minutes he turned the TV off in defeat and focused on his brother who was sitting on the carpet with a plastic chew ring toy in his mouth. He was chomping on it pretty hard, determined to get the teeth that were on their way to come out quicker and end his misery and pain.

"Those teeth hurt, don't they, buddy?"

Emmett plopped down next to his brother and tickled his tummy causing Edward to laugh. Glancing at the clock he noticed it was 7:30 in the evening already. Edward's bedtime was anywhere between 8 and 8:30.

Picking up his brother, the bearlike man announced, "Time for your bath, kiddo!" as he proceeded up the stairs to his brother's nursery. He took the clothes off that Edward was wearing followed by the diaper and carried him to the bathroom where he sat the infant in the tub. Edward was able to hold his weight and get a bath like a big boy did.

Opening up the cabinet, Emmett pulled out the box of bubble caps and said, "Hmm… what color bathwater should we use, blue or orange? Let's go with orange. I love orange!" Emmett started the water and put it at warm and threw the tablets in. Almost instantly the water turned from clear to orange. "Isn't that cool, Eddie? Orange water! I bet you want a toy or two to play with." He reached toward the back of the tub and pulled out the spongy soccer ball and rubber ducky from the netted toy-holder. "You can play with Mr. Ducky and the cool soccer ball tonight."

Edward picked up the duck and tossed it to one of the tub and cooed when it hit the wall of the tub with a thud and splashed in the water. Emmett laughed, collected the duck, and handed it back to his brother. Amused when Edward continued on with this game of his; when Edward laughed and threw the duck at Emmett, the older male's smirk was wiped off his face and he growled silently. Then he burst out in laughter.

"All right, Eddie! You know how to play! I've taught you well these past couple of months."

Edward gleamed, as if he understood exactly what his older brother was saying.

"All right, little man, let's play ball. I'll throw it to you and then you try to catch it!" Emmett exclaimed as he picked up the soccer ball. Emmett gently tossed the ball in front of his brother, knowing full well there was no chance he could even attempt to catch it, and it landed with a splash; the water spraying up and hitting his brother's bare tummy. Emmett watched his brother's reaction. Edward's eyes widened with innocent curiosity as he stared down at his belly. His hand reached down and patted his tummy and when Emmett realized Edward felt the water droplets the child burst out in a fit of giggles, smiling like crazy. Emmett laughed along, "So you liked getting splashed?" This little game went on for another ten minutes before the older brother realized it was time to wash his brother.

Emmett placed his hands in the bathtub and got them nice and wet and squeezed out some Johnson and Johnson baby bath wash and began cleansing his brother's body. Edward just sat happily kicking his legs in the water, splashing his hands on top of the water, and babbled away… completely carefree. Once Edward's body was clean Emmett drew his fingers throughout the baby's thick, bronzed curls and washed his hair. Edward began screaming when Emmett poured water from the cup onto his head rinsing out the hair wash. It only took two rinses, but Edward was angry: his face bright red, growls emanating from his throat as large tears ran down his cheeks along with droplets of water.

Emmett quickly scooped the baby up, wrapped him up in his green, turtle towel, and headed into his bedroom. He quickly dried Edward off, placed a diaper on, and got him into his _I Love Vampires_ booty pajamas. Then he sat on the rocker with Edward lying against his chest, feeding him his last formula bottle for the night. As Edward held the bottle sipping up the liquid, Emmett rubbed soothing circles on his belly and ran his hand up and down the smooth arms of the baby while singing any lullaby that popped into his head. Within twenty minutes Edward was out cold, snoring softly. Emmett gently pried away the bottle from Edward's fingers and gave him a gentle hug planting a soft kiss on his brow. He got up and walked over to the crib, carefully laying Edward down, pulling a blanket up to the center of his chest.

Stroking the infant's cheek softly, Emmett wished, "Have a good night's sleep, Eddie," before walking out and turning off the light.

***~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~***

It was the end of March, a beautiful spring day as the buds on the trees were beginning to show as they prepared to blossom in the coming months. The Cullen kids were out hunting and white water rafting leaving at home only Carlisle, Esme, and Edward who was now nine months old (thirty-eight weeks). Sitting on the lawn, at their secluded home, Carlisle and Esme sat in the grass watching their sit in front of them pulling out grass from the lawn and raising his eyes as he heard birds chirping in the trees overhead or would watch an airplane flyby in the sky. The sun was shining, a cool breeze made its way through the air, and it was in the lower seventies; the weather was perfect.

Edward watched as Esme scooted back, closer to her husband, and rested against his chest as Carlisle's arms nursed their way around her slim frame. Edward's hair was wild; in the past month it had grown so much that, when it laid a certain way, it would cover his eyes. Edward babbled away as he pulled the grass up and laughed when he would throw it away. A few minutes passed before Edward's curiosity got the better of him: A piece of grass, in the clutch of his hand, Edward placed the tip of the grass-stem into his mouth and sucked on it. His face turned to disgust as he pulled his hand out of his mouth but the piece of green remained in his mouth.

Carlisle and Esme chuckled at their son's innocence and Carlisle leaned forward and gently pulled the grass from the boy's mouth.

"I bet that's better now, heh?" He shook his head, "Piece of advice, son, don't eat grass. It's yucky." Seeing Edward eating the grass brought back his memory of when his son had tried sand a couple of months back. Noticing a pattern, Carlisle spoke, "He's quite the curious lad; first sand, now grass. We'll have to keep our eyes on him, make sure Edward doesn't get his hands on something harmful."

Esme nodded in agreement, "Last thing we need is Edward hurting himself. I swear everything that boy sees, he puts in his mouth."

"Most babies are like that, only Edward seems to be the exception, and his case is a bit worse than others."

Esme smiled and sighed, "Only our son could make himself an exception."

"Well, he always has been. It appears his uniqueness follows him throughout his life." Carlisle stayed silent for a moment as his memory tracked back to the year of 1918 – September – when he first met Edward.

"What are you thinking about?"

"The day I met Edward when he brought his mother in suspecting she had the influenza, and he was right."

"Tell me about it," Esme urged gently.

"He was ever the most polite young man I'd run across during that time period. He came into the make-shift hospital with his mother's arm wrapped around his shoulders, his arm around her waist securely, as he guided her through the door. He'd recognized me from when I visited their home to check on his father, so he called to me, and with a tearful voice proclaimed that he believed his mother had the influenza. I went to help him guide his mother down the room to an empty bed but he shook his head and just followed me. When we arrived at a bed he gently laid his mother down on the bed, fixing the pillow, and pulling up the covers to help stop her shivers."

"What a sweet boy…" Esme stated with the utmost love for her son.

Carlisle nodded, continuing, "I checked over his mother and came to the dismaying conclusion that she did indeed suffer from the influenza. When I told Edward this, he fell to his knees and just cried. That was the first time I noticed his true pureness. Not many teenage boys, or young men for that matter, would willingly express those emotions. I lifted him and guided him to the chair next to his mother's bedside. That was when I noticed, with dread, that his skin was too hot. Not anywhere near a normal temperature. I told him I just wanted to check him out, to make sure all was well. But I knew deep down that that boy was also suffering from the deadly illness. Not even five minutes later did I have Edward lying in a bed next to his mother."

"Oh, the poor dear… That must've been so difficult for you, Carlisle."

"It was. His father succumbed to the illness only twelve hours after having contracted it. That was two days prior to Elizabeth and Edward's admittance to the hospital. I had no idea if they were going to succumb to it as quickly as Edward Sn. or die slowly and painfully as most people were. Only hours after their admission, it became abundantly clear that Edward was worse off, that he must have contracted the influenza before his mother had. His fever skyrocketed to a 104F, his cheeks were flushed, his skin unhealthily pale as sweat glistened off it, and his eyes were glazed and watery when he was awake. After I was sent home, when I came back the next morning that's when I saw Elizabeth Masen hunched over her son applying wet cloth after wet cloth to his feverish forehead trying to cool him down. It was then that started the argument I had with that woman every few hours… She refused to leave her _baby's_ side and not try to comfort him and help out as much as she could."

"You can't tell me you blame her for that? I mean, come on, Carlisle – Edward was her son; he was sick and there's no doubt she knew in her heart that he was dying. It's only sensible that she would do anything and everything for her son at that moment." Esme said, her motherly instincts taking over.

Carlisle sighed with a bittersweet smile, "That's why I lost every battle with her. I knew if he were my son, I'd do the same thing as she."

"That's the Carlisle I know and love," Esme said playfully as she kissed her husband's lips.

"Edward continued to worsen over the next two days. He was unconscious most of the time, and the times he was lucid, he wasn't really there; he was conscious but not aware of anything. His mother wasn't giving herself the rest her body needed or the nourishment or fluids. She refused any medication that would cause drowsiness because of her fear of leaving her son's side. Sadly, if Elizabeth would have taken care of herself, I believe she would have survived the influenza; she had a very mild case of it. But because she didn't, when the influenza struck its nasty head on her, her body had no strength to fight and she died eight hours later. I knew that Elizabeth had been watching my every move, after I had no acceptable explanation as to why my eyes were golden, topaz… so when she asked me to save Edward in a way no other doctor could… I knew she had figured out what I was. When she was so sick I have no idea how she managed that, but who was I to defy her last wish, especially when it had to do with saving her son; a boy who I saw as pure and too good to be leaving this world when life for him hadn't even truly begun. So after a mental battle with myself, I changed him. It was the hardest decision I ever had to make."

Esme was rubbing soothing circles around her husband's back, as they smiled when they saw Edward get up on all fours; his expression confused, not quite sure what he was supposed to do next. His face was one of much concentration, but soon he moved an opposite arm and leg and inched forward. He managed to do that twice before falling flat on his stomach.

"He just crawled!" Esme shouted in joy as she felt the love of her life squeeze her happily.

"Come on, Edward, do it again! Come to daddy!" Carlisle encouraged his infant son.

Edward got back up with a grunt and with fierce determination in his large, emerald eyes, Edward crawled until he made it to his father. Carlisle scooped him up and hugged him as Esme gave his cheek a kiss.

"Edward, you did it! You crawled all the way to daddy. And that was a far distance. You just made me that happiest daddy in the world!"

"And me, the happiest mommy!"

Carlisle and Esme tickled the boy's tummy, memorizing the gleeful coos that escaped his lips.

Esme gasped, "Good Lord, Carlisle!"

"What?" Carlisle asked, baffled.

"He's mobile now. We've got to baby proof the house!"

Carlisle chucked. _Of course, leave it up to Esme to come about all the details that a crawling baby brings forth._ "You're right. We'll have to; for our sanities and his safety."

Edward shifted in his father's lap so he was now facing him and he raised a hand and grabbed the tip of Carlisle's nose, giggling.

The doctor smiled in amusement, "What's so funny about my nose, young man?"

"Maybe it's his new choice for a chew toy," Esme said playfully, earning herself a jab in the side from her husband.

Edward removed his hand, gazing directly into his father's eyes, and said, "Dada."

Carlisle and Esme were speechless. _Had Edward just spoke his first word?_

"Did he…" Carlisle trailed off.

"Edward just…" murmured Esme. Then it dawned on her, "My God, he just said his first word, Carlisle!"

Carlisle nodded, mystified, "And it was _dada_. He said my name first, Esme!" With the sun's rays beaming off of Carlisle's face and the glow you could hear radiating from his voice, Esme noticed with love, that Carlisle was truly acting like a first-time father with extreme pride welled up in his heart, even though his heart no longer beat.

"I am so happy for you, sweetie. I bet his next word will be _momma_."

"You're not upset or sad that _momma_ wasn't his first word?"

Esme shook her head honestly, "Of course not. I'm sure that somewhere in Edward's psyche he knows you better than the rest of us, from his previous life, and it's only obvious that he would trust you a bit more and say your name first."

"You are the greatest wife ever. So understanding… I love you," Carlisle said earnestly.

"I know. And I love you, too!" replied Esme, cheerfully. She focused on Edward, "Come on, baby, can you say _dada_ again?"

Edward creased his brows and then smiled, "Dada!"

Carlisle smiled brightly, "Thatta boy! I love you, my son."

***~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~***

Alice and Jasper were preparing the baby bag with a bottle filled with water, a diaper and wipes, and another change of clothes just in case Edward had any accidents while they spent an hour or two at the park. Edward was now ten months old (forty-two weeks) and adored the outdoors. Now that it was April in Maine, the weather was absolutely gorgeous and the Cullen clan spent every day outside with Edward.

"Got everything packed?" Alice asked Jasper, holding her brother in her arms.

"I sure do!" Jasper smiled, chuckling, "Nice outfit you got him in. Edward will kill you when he's older when he sees that picture."

Alice grinned. The best part to her about Edward being a baby was he had no say in what she dressed him in. Edward became her own personal _doll baby_, in which she played dress-up with. Today, she had dressed Edward in a light green top that said _Kiss me. I am the cutest little man ever!_. He wore jean shorts and a navy blue hat.

"Well, he can't do anything about it now. So I'm going to keep on dressing him until he's old enough to start winning arguments."

Jasper sighed, mumbling under his breath, "Poor kid."

Fifteen minutes later, they were headed to the park. The park was an hour away, but they made their way through the woods, so they got there in about ten minutes. They pushed Edward in the stroller once they got within walking distance of the community park. There at the park were swings, slides, cars to drive, a see-saw, a sandbox, and jungle gyms.

"Hmm, I wonder what we should do with Edward first?" wondered Jasper.

Alice gathered the diaper bag, pulling out the camera and video recorder, as Jasper lifted Edward out of the stroller.

"Let's do the swings. Why don't you sit in the swing with him while I take pictures and record?" suggested Alice.

"Okay! C'mon, little man. You and your Jazzy are going to go swing. That will be fun!"

Edward fussed when Jasper reached a certain height and speed. Concerned, Jasper slowed down and lowered the height.

"Is that better, Eddie? I'm sorry… I didn't mean to make you frightened. Jazzy will swing slowly and not go high at all, okay?"

After fifteen minutes of soothe swinging with his brother, Edward was content and completely relaxed in Jasper's arms.

"Man, Jazzy, I think you put the kid to sleep," teased Alice from behind the video camera.

Jasper glanced down, "Nah, he's awake. Just completely relaxed."

"Well, let me have him now and I'll take him down the slides."

Jasper nodded as he and Alice switched positions. Jasper recorded Alice walking up the steps of the tallest slide and sitting at the top placing Edward between her legs.

"Are you ready to go down the big slide, Eddie? You'll love it!" exclaimed Alice.

"Come on down, Ali! I have it zoomed in!"

"Okay!"

Recording, Jasper got Alice and Edward coming down the slide. He noticed as they came down, Edward looked a bit green with a slight grimace on his face, and as he and Alice reached the bottom of the slide, Edward turned his face against her chest and threw up all over her.

Alice's face was of revulsion, "Ugh, that's not fair! How did I not see this coming?"

"I have no idea," Jasper gasped out in between hysterical laughter. "I don't think Edward's too great with heights. First the swings, now the slide."

With horror, Alice noticed the red light on the camcorder still flashed, "Don't tell me you got all that on video?"

Jasper grinned cynically, "I sure did, sweetie."

"I'll kill you! And delete it…"

"Oh, no you won't! The purpose of all the pictures and videos is to capture Edward's life. If you delete any part of it, you're deleting a part of his development. Would you really do that to our little Edward?"

Alice growled, knowing her husband was right, "Fine. I won't delete it. But mark my words, Jasper, there will be hell to pay."

Jasper turned the camera and recorder off as he followed his wife and brother to the stroller where Alice now had to wipe Edward clean and change him. Ten minutes later, Edward was perfectly clean and in a summer, light-blue, teddy bear, onesie.

"What should we do next? He won't like the see-saw because it goes up and down…"

Alice pondered, also, "Umm, maybe the jungle-gym? Let him just crawl around?"

Jasper nodded. They stayed off the jungle-gym but surrounded it, prepared to catch Edward in case he stumbled off of it. Edward seemed very pleased with this playground equipment. He just crawled around in circles or crawled the length of the platform smiling and laughing, mumbling _dada _every couple of minutes.

"I wonder when he'll start saying the rest of our names?" asked Alice aloud.

"I'm no expert, but I'm assuming when he's closer to the age of two. We still have a good year to wait."

"That sucks," Alice pouted. "I really want him to learn to say Alice."

"Yeah, he'll probably end up saying _Ali_ first. It's easier."

Alice nodded, "That's very true. Edward is a good baby. He's been so easy to look after."

Jasper smiled, nodding, "I couldn't agree more. I never thought I'd ever really enjoy or appreciate Edward as a child, after he was changed to be honest, but now I am treasuring all the time I spend with him. He's teaching me to see the world in a new light. Like the way I might have viewed it back in 1863 before my transformation. He's showing me the innocence that's left in the world and how beautiful life, or existence for us, truly is…"

Alice hugged her husband tightly as he leant down and kissed her forehead.

"I feel the same way," commented Alice. "Coming from someone who cannot even recall ever being human, Edward has been giving me the gift to see just how precious and fragile human life really is… but I love every second of it."

Jasper smiled as a thought ran through his mind causing him to chuckle.

"What?" pressed the pixie-like girl.

"Edward's going to forever be a spoiled child."

Alice grinned widely, "He sure is! You know, I miss him… the old Edward, that is, at times. I miss having that brother who could communicate with me silently and who really understood me."

"I know that, sweetheart. I feel that radiating off of you sometimes. But I miss him too. I miss our hunting trips… you know _guys' weekend_. It's just not the same with just Carlisle and Emmett. Edward brought a dry-humor to the atmosphere…"

"I know what you mean. But I am glad that he's been given this second _life_."

"Yes. He deserved it. He was changed so young, just barely seventeen. He was still a child; that's what it comes down to. He never had the physical, and somewhat mental, transition into a man."

"Yeah… Aww, look, he's tired." Alice said, pointing at their brother who was passed out on the jungle-gym floor, snoring slightly.

Jasper laughed at the adorable sight as Alice snapped a picture.

He glanced down at his cell phone, "Well, no wonder he fell asleep. He'd been crawling on this platform for a half-hour. He wiped himself out."

"Wow, time flew by! We should get him home and put him in his crib."

Jasper agreed and he put away the filming equipment and gathered up their things. Two minutes later, Alice, Jasper, and Edward headed home

_****Thanks to everyone who's added me to their alert list. But could you also leave a review? So I can know what your thoughts are about his story and so on? I would greatly appreciate it!****_

_**A/N: Well, what did you all think? Good start? Worth continuing? I need feedback so I know how to make this story better or more interesting. And if any of you have suggestions for the story that I might be able to put in it, please let me know! If you have questions, please feel free to ask. I do get back to all those who review me! All I ask, for my own inspiration, is REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! It can be positive or constructive criticism… but all I ask is PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks, -Stacey-**_


	9. Concerns, PLEASE RESPOND

**Climax of Story**

Hey everyone!

First off, I hope we all enjoyed our amazing Twilight weekend and enjoyed watching the movie and all the extra goodies that came along with it. But now we're all getting back to our regular lives which include work, school, and activities. I hope that now we can all catch up on fanfic, in time, and please don't forget to REVIEW!

A couple people have asked me about the pace of my story and where it's going. I have one more chapter of baby Edward and already have written a filler chapter that will be posted after the next chapter before we reach our first big climax of the story which will occur when Edward is 8 years old. So yes, I did change my mind while witting, and have decided to skip a few years. Maybe I'll have a select few flashbacks to give you guys of Edward's earlier years. **Does this sound pretty good to everyone? Also, at what age should Edward find out about the Cullens being vampires?** Please let me know! And please review my previous chapter, too!

Next chapter should be out by Thursday or Friday!

Thanks and have a Happy Monday!

-Stacey-


	10. Firsts and The First Birthday

_Disclaimer: I __**DO NOT **__own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer is the genius who does. This story is for non-profit and simply enjoyment. _

*****NOTE EVERYONE: My dear friend **_mygoldeneyedangel_**gave me the idea to celebrate Edward's birthday with his first experience at the lake. So thank her for that idea! I greatly appreciated it!*****

**Chapter Six – Firsts and The First Birthday**

Emmett and Rosalie were sitting on the lawn chairs watching their brother crawl around on the grass while they talked to themselves. Alice and Jasper were at Rome celebrating the day Jasper came into Alice's life, while Esme and Carlisle were in Boston, Massachusetts, at a doctor's conference that Carlisle had been sent to. That meant Emmett and Rosalie had a full week of Edward, all to themselves.

"Rosie, where are we going to go this summer? I mean it's May, and we always have a special getaway trip in the summer…"

Rosalie flashed him a smile, "Paris?"

Emmett groaned. They had just been there three years ago.

"I know you're sick of going there. But Paris is my favorite city in the world, Em. It's so beautiful, so romantic. Can we just go this once, and not go back for at least a decade?"

"You can't use that as a compromise because it's completely untrue. We'll be back there in five years or less. But because I love you so much, we'll go to Paris. When were you thinking of going?"

"Well, Eddie's first birthday is next month, so June is out of the picture. How about from the middle of July to the beginning of August? We'll have at least two to three weeks of alone time."

Emmett nodded, "That sounds perfect. Then we'll have time to get readjusted to family life before good old school starts back up. I can't tell you how tired I am of repeating high school over, year after year."

"Well, perhaps, we can talk Carlisle and Esme into letting us go off to college after graduation from this high school? We haven't done that in fifteen years. I'm sure they wouldn't mind," Rosalie replied with certainty.

"What major do you think you'll go for this time?"

"I think I'll stick with the medical field, I miss that. Since I already have a degree in pediatrics, maybe I'll stick with that area but become a specialist in pediatric oncology."

"Helping kids with cancer, I so could see you doing that. I think I'll do social work. It's helping kids but getting them away from the God-awful people who consider themselves their parents. If there's one thing I cannot stand its child abuse."

"That's the most violent act against a child there is. It screws them up… emotionally; it scars them for life. Children are so innocent. Any act of crime against them is sickening to me. They don't deserve any of that."

"I agree completely, Rose. That is why I am going to do everything in my power to protect Eddie from harm. I never want to see someone raise a hand to him or threaten him. He's my baby brother and I'll be damned if anyone hurts that boy physically or emotionally."

"Emmett, that's how we all feel about Edward. Do you know what Alice does three to four times a day?" At Emmett's blank gaze, Rosalie continued, "She looks into the future at what the Volturi are up to. You know as well as I that if they caught word of Edward's current predicament that they would come marching in here either ready to kill him or turn him back into a vampire. They forbid _any_ human to know about us."

"But Edward was a vampire and he'll find out sooner or later that's what we are. Why would they kill him if he was originally a vampire to begin with?"

Rosalie sighed; sometimes her husband could be so naive, "Think about the facts, Emmett! Edward's a child who is not going to have any memory of his previous life and he'll be completely ignorant as to what it really means to be surrounded by vampires once he knows. The Volturi will see him as a danger to our secret and they stop at nothing to protect our world."

"Damn, I hate the Volturi. Well I don't care… I'd gladly give my life to save Edward. He's my baby bro; there's no way in hell I'm outliving him."

"Well technically you will because the last thing Carlisle wants to do, again, is bring Edward into this cursed existence. But as long as he gets a long and happy life that's all I care about."

Rosalie's voice was firm and Emmett grinned, "Besides, humans are living so much longer nowadays. Edward could live to be 100!"

"Absolutely," replied the female vampire.

Edward started crying and his breathing became labored. Panicked, Rosalie rushed over to him and picked him up. Then she smelled it… blood. She gave him a look-over and saw the tiny red circle that was on his arm. She also noticed a thin black stick wedged in his arm.

"Emmett, run in the house and get the tweezers and first aid kit! Hurry! Edward got stung by a bee."

Emmett hastily obeyed orders and within seconds he was by Rosalie's side handing her the tweezers. She opened the Neosporin and un-wrapped a band-aid, getting everything prepared.

"Okay I need you to hold him and secure his hands and legs down. I can't have him kicking me and pushing my hands away while I try to get the stinger out."

Emmett took the baby from his wife and settled him on his lap, soothing him as he restrained him, "Hey buddy, shh, it's all right. Rosie will make the pain go away."

Rosalie got straight to work as she gently grasped Edward's left arm and held it firmly in her hand. Next she held the tweezers in the other hand and carefully guided them to where the stinger was just breaking through the skin. As soon as she realized the tweezers now held the stinger, Rosie hastily pulled the tweezers upward yanking the object out of her brother's skin. Noticing that the blood began oozing from the now bigger wound, she spread the healing ointment on the reddened skin and placed the band-aid over the wound.

Edward was still crying from the event, his breaths coming out in small gasps. Emmett turned the child, so he was leaning against his chest, as he began to rub circles around his back.

"There there now, Eddie. Rosie fixed you all up. And you even got a Pooh Bear band-aid to cover up your boo-boo."

A few minutes ticked on by until Edward finally calmed. Emmett was about to pass him off to his wife, but as soon as Rosalie reached forward to take him, Edward screamed bloody-murder. Emmett noticed the hurt that flashed across Rosalie's face and sighed.

"I wonder what that's all about," the burly man wondered.

Rosalie shrugged. The second that Emmett brought Edward back to his chest he had stopped screaming. Sighing she said, "I'm thinking it's because I hurt him when I had to pull the stinger out. He's remembering my face with the pain he felt, so if I'm not touching him then he believes he'll be pain free."

Emmett pondered that thought and realized it made absolute sense. Bringing up his hand and gently wiping away his brother's tears, Emmett suggested that they go for a walk and help the child get more comfortable on his own two legs. Edward wasn't walking on his own yet; however, if someone walked behind him holding his arms up over his head, then Edward felt comfortable enough to take small, numbered steps. Rosalie agreed to the idea and ran inside grabbing a bottle of water and the house keys, tucking them into the diaper bag and headed back outside. One of their many cameras was always in the diaper bag so memories were captured and none were missed of Edward's childhood. Rosalie handed her husband the bag and took Edward from him; she planned to be in the pictures Emmett took as she helped her brother learn to walk.

"Alrighty, Eddie, you buddy are going to walk to the park for a bit." Edward gave Rosalie a look of ponder, "Oh, you will barely walk two feet. But the more you practice the faster you'll be walking on your own. I know you want that!"

Edward gave his sister the largest grin he could muster, followed by a wet raspberry blow. Rosalie cringed as the spit splattered on her face and glared at Emmett who was hunched over laughing, uncontrollably.

"Well at least I didn't get peed on," Rosalie mumbled under her breath just loud enough for the hysterical vampire to hear.

Emmett stopped immediately at his wife's words and shuddered as the memory flew through his mind.

**Flashback – Emmett's POV – April 8, 1988**

_We had all been down in the family room watching a Disney movie, _**100 Dalmatians**_, when we all heard Edward grunting and letting out short breaths – almost like panting – while bouncing up and down in his stand-up swing. I groaned; we had all become, too well adjusted, to that sound. Edward was pooping. I looked over and his face was bright red… his expression was of frustration. I couldn't blame the little guy. Why must the human body make that natural process so difficult, especially for a little baby? When Edward finally got done, I sighed. It was my turn to the grotesque job. I swore to myself I loved that kid but I could not wait for him to be potty trained._

_I undid the straps securing him to the swing and gently lifted him out and laid him gently on the mat that was used for diaper changing purposes. My mother had been gracious enough to have placed the new diaper, powder, and wipes next to it so I didn't have to run to Edward's room and back. As I pulled Edward's navy blue shorts down and unsnapped his neon-green Aladdin onesie, I unfolded the clean diaper preparing to replace it with the old one. Next came the disgusting step; I undid the straps of the diaper and opened it. Quickly taking a wipe out of the box, I wiped Edward clean removing the dirty diaper. Mere seconds before I was able to place the fresh diaper on my brother, I felt wetness spray on my face. I must have had the most shocked and disgusted look on my face because my family was in hysterics at my current situation. I hastily cleaned Edward up again and once the new diaper was in place, I clothed him quickly. I handed him off to my father and a second later I was up in the bathroom, preparing to take a nice, hot shower to rid myself of Edward's urine._

**End of Flashback**

"That was the worst experience with this baby I've ever had," Emmett whined as he held Edward as Rosalie cleaned herself of the spit-up.

"But it _was_ funny, sweetie! We all had a good laugh that night."

"In my despair," he murmured like a child, a pout on his lips.

Rosalie smacked his arm, "Here, give him to me. Take pictures while I help him walk."

"Yes, my queen," Emmett joked.

That was how their afternoon was spent; Rosalie and Emmett taking turns helping teach Edward how to walk and making a mockery of one another.

***~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~***

It was now June 20th, Edward's first birthday. The entire family was down in the family room discussing what event they would do to celebrate the infant's birthday. The Petersons had been invited but Jack had been transferred to the University of Pennsylvania hospital and Jewel had been more than thrilled to move back to the state she had grown up in. Esme and Carlisle missed their dear friends, but their family was more important to them, by far.

"What could we do to celebrate Edward's birthday that we'll all enjoy?" Alice left the question open, giving her family a chance to respond. Everyone was undecided meaning any vision she had was unclear.

"We could go hiking," suggested Emmett. He loved hiking, although hunting would be out on this trip.

"Or we could go to the park and all get down and dirty with Eddie," Jasper commented with a smirk.

"We could take him to the pool, introduce him to the water," Rosalie said as she watched Esme cringe. Besides the bathwater, Esme believed in waiting until Edward was old enough to understand what swimming was, before entering any body of water. Carlisle and Esme decided to stay silent and listen to their children's suggestions. They would be the deciding factor on what would occur that day.

"I think we should go to the beach. We could bring his cake with us, also," Alice piped in.

A few minutes slipped by as Carlisle and Esme went outside to discuss the plans before coming back inside the house to vocalize the anticipated final plan.

"Esme and I talked it over and we've decided we'll hike down to Golden Locke Lake and celebrate Edward's birthday. That is the only lake around here that has water whose area has less than a foot deep in spots," spoke Carlisle.

"We'll also bring the cake and gifts but someone will have to be willing to drive the Lincoln, because if it were to rain, Eddie needs shelter from it."

"I'll drive," Jasper volunteered.

"I'll go with him. I'm guessing you'll want us to drive Eddie-bear as well?"

"Yes, please. Thank you, Alice."

"No problem, Esme!"

From the baby monitor that was set on the table, Edward's cries rang out; he was awake.

"Your mother and I will go and get him. As his parents, we want some special time with him this morning. We will leave at ten sharp," Carlisle told his children as he and Esme disappeared upstairs.

Carlisle hastily strode over to the crib and lifted his infant son out holding him against his chest. Gently bouncing him in a soothing motion, Carlisle hushed him.

"Shh, Edward, it's all right; daddy's got you."

Esme crossed over to her husband's side and got a glimpse of her son's tear-stained face, "I hate seeing him cry. It makes a part of me ache." Esme voiced as she wiped away the baby's tears. "It's your birthday, baby… there should be no tears on your birthday."

Edward lifted his head from the crook of his father's shoulder while getting an arm freed. In a shaky movement Edward held his arm out and spoke softly, "Mom…ma," as he gazed tearfully at the woman.

Carlisle gasped as Esme stood involuntarily speechless. That was the very first time her son had called her _momma_. He spoke only a few choice words but now they could add her title to the list.

Coming out of her temporary stun, Esme literally ripped her son from her husband's arms, and gave him an enormous, gentle hug. "Oh, Edward, you finally said _momma_! You finally said my name! You've made me so proud. My little man turns one and proves to me just what a big boy he is…"

Carlisle laughed, "I knew it was only a matter of time. I've got a strong feeling that he'll be showing off today now that's he's the big one-year-old. Isn't that right, buddy?" Carlisle asked as he came over and tickled the boy's sides causing him to squeal in delight. "Well why don't you start the bath and I'll change Edward's diaper?"

Esme nodded, "Let's both give him a bath this morning, I mean it is only 6:30… this little man decided to wake up extra early this morning."

Carlisle nodded in agreement.

Edward's head popped up and he opened his mouth as cries filtered out and large tears fell from the corner of his eyes.

Concerned, Carlisle questioned, "What's wrong, Eddie?"

"Baba! Baba! Baba!" Edward started shouting, in between sobs, as the tears continued.

"On second thought, before I start his bath, I better go get him his bottle of whole milk. By the time you're finished changing him I'll have everything set up."

Carlisle nodded once at his wife, too caught up in attempting to stop his son's misery.

An hour had gone by and Esme and Carlisle had given their son a bath, put him in a white onesie and placed on-top of the onesie – baby hiker shorts, shirt, light jacket, and cap – that Alice had rushed out to the Children's Place and bought this morning when it opened at eight. They had to admit that Edward looked like the cutest little camper boy ever! Now; however, at 7:30, Edward was resting. The Cullens were grateful for this because that meant Edward would be more enjoyable for the day's events. Alice had seen that he would sleep until 9:30, and by the time he was fed baby strawberry oatmeal, it would be time to head off to the lake. Edward preferred holding the bottle himself now, so on the drive there, Edward could have his whole milk.

As Alice had predicted, everything went as seen in her vision. Now she and Jasper along with Edward were in the Lincoln heading to Golden Locke Lake as the rest of their family ran through the woods. When they arrived Emmett had just finished setting up a tent that would be used for Edward when he took a nap in the afternoon hours. Rosalie was holding Edward's tiny swim trunks and the floatie he would be wearing around his midriff.

As soon as Jasper had Edward out of the car and in his arms, Rosalie rushed over and took the baby from him.

"Rose!" Jasper whined as he reached forward to take his brother back but Rosalie just smacked his hand away, "I just had him! Why did you take him?"

"Why do you think? I want to dress him in the swimwear so we can get him in the water. He'll love it!"

"You don't know that… he'll probably be terrified." Using his hand he gestured out towards the lake, "Do you see how massive the lake is? It probably looks like a big black hole to Eddie. Of course he's going to be scared."

"Well that's how kids learn. They face their fears and overcome them," with that, Rosalie turned swiftly and headed over to her husband who now held Edward's swimwear.

Alice rubbed her husband's back in comfort, "You'll get your time with Edward, Jazzy. Don't you worry. And you're right you know. He's is going to be scared."

Jasper nodded silently as he and Alice made their way to where the rest of the family stood, surrounding Rosalie and Edward. Several minutes later Edward was dressed and in Jasper's arms laughing away as Jasper made silly faces at him. The family was gathered together just talking and chuckling each time Edward cooed in between laughs. That was the most precious sound to their ears…

Now eleven' o'clock rolled in, the family decided it was time to celebrate Edward's birthday by opening gifts and giving him his very first sweet… his birthday cake, strawberry flavored. The design on the cake was of Aladdin and it read _Happy1st Birthday Eddie!!!_ Alice recorded as the family stood around Edward's highchair and sang _Happy__Birthday_ and Esme helped Edward blow out the candle. After Carlisle bravely volunteered to show Edward how to eat a piece of cake, choking it down with disgust, Edward's interest was sparked and his little first grabbed a handful of cake and he stuffed it in his mouth. Only a small amount of cake made it into his mouth as icing smeared along it. After he repeated his process of eating, several times later, pieces of cake laid on the highchair tray while icing now covered Edward's entire mouth, cheeks, and nose. Even his forehead and the skin area surrounding his eyes were covered in icing from him rubbing his hands on his face. The family laughed at the sight of messy Edward and took several pictures of the child. Next, Emmett was in charge of opening presents. From the gifts he received, Edward's favorite toy was the Leap Frog, that when his tummy was pressed, it lit up in rainbow color and played the Alphabet song along with several nursery rhymes.

Finally Jasper's wristwatch chimed in at noon; it was a cloudy day but the temperature was now warm enough to allow Edward in the lake water. The family, Edward in Esme's arms, rushed down to water in the shallow area, and sat down. The water was lukewarm, the perfect temperature for the baby. Rosalie held the camcorder while Emmett had the camera in hand and they all kneeled on their knees in front of Esme in eager anticipation to Edward's reaction of the lake.

Esme held Edward out in front of her and gently had his tiny feet make contact with the water. Carlisle nodded for her to continue; Esme lowered Edward so his feet were now placed firmly against the ground, the water coming up to his ankles. Edward's face was of curiosity and he switched on and off from content and letting out small whimpers.

"Look at my son in the lake! You are so brave," Carlisle encouraged.

"See! I knew Eddie would love being in the water!" exclaimed Rosalie from behind the camcorder.

"I'm shocked… I thought for sure Edward would be frightened but he's perfectly content right now. Not even fearful…" added Jasper.

"Way to go, Eddo!" shouted Emmett and he snapped pictures.

"I knew my little man would be full of surprises today!" Esme said with gleefulness. She then began to lower Edward so he would be sitting on his bottom.

"Esme don't! He won't –" Alice was cut off by Edward's scream.

Never having seen Edward, move, as fast as he did, the Cullens sat shocked as Edward crawled his way out of the water to dry land, which was only a foot away from the lake. He stood up shakily, and to his family's astonishment, he took three sturdy steps before following down on his bottom and began screaming louder.

Esme rushed over, picked him up, and rocked him; whispering soothing words and planting kisses on his forehead trying to comfort him.

"He walked! Our little boy just took his first steps. This is a birthday we will never forget; first he says _momma_ and then he walks," Carlisle said as he embraced his wife and son. Leaning down and kissing the top of his son's thick, bronze hair, Carlisle soothed, "Shh, baby, everything's all right. We won't put you in the water again. But happy first birthday, Edward. Daddy loves you."

"And I love you too," whispered Esme as she and her husband worked on settling down their frantic son.

Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice watched on; all lost in their own thoughts. Most of them were thinking how unbelievable this past year had flown by and how hard it was to think that Edward was now a year old. As memories of the past year ran through their minds, they smiled as they witnessed a precious moment share between a baby and his parents; Jasper hastily snapping a picture so the memory would be captured for eternity…

_This chapter was a cheerful one! In a few days I will post my filler chapter. When the next REAL chapter comes this story will have skipped a few years ahead. As for the age, the majority said Edward should be 6 years old when he discovers the Cullen secret and I am going with that. Also, there will be flashbacks in future chapters of Edward's early childhood, so you will get little sneak peeks of what Edward was like from the age of one to five years old._

***!*!*!* I have 30 people on alert for my story so if I could RECEIVE 10-15 REVIEWS that would be awesome guys and greatly increase my muse *!*!*!***

_****Thanks to everyone who's added me to their alert list. But could you also leave a review? So I can know what your thoughts are about his story and so on? I would greatly appreciate it!****_

_**A/N: Well, what did you all think? Good start? Worth continuing? I need feedback so I know how to make this story better or more interesting. And if any of you have suggestions for the story that I might be able to put in it, please let me know! If you have questions, please feel free to ask. I do get back to all those who review me! All I ask, for my own inspiration, is REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! It can be positive or constructive criticism… but all I ask is PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks, -Stacey-**_


	11. Edward's Thoughts, 5 Years Old

_Disclaimer: I __**DO NOT **__own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer is the genius who does. This story is for non-profit and simply enjoyment. _

**Filler Chapter Seven – Edward's Thoughts – 5 years old**

**PLEASE NOTE:**** These entries are of a child's writing. You know children just starting kindergarten or in any lower elementary grade level, that their spelling is horrible. Trust me, as Edward ages, his grammar and spelling will improve greatly. So please don't flame me accusing me of being terrible at grammar and spelling. Edward is starting out just barely 5 years old, so bear in mind that his grammar skills and spelling will be down-right awful. Thank you very much!!!**

_*****Please understand the reasoning for the journal entries: Carlisle and Esme, along with the other Cullens, all realize the possibility that Edward – sometime down the road – could end up a vampire again. So, in a way to help preserve Edward's memories of his human life – should something happen that makes him a vampire, once again – they have all agreed to making Edward keeping a monthly-annual journal of entries telling of his memories and experiences of his human life. It's a great idea, so that if something were to happen, Edward will always have memories to look back on. His journals are his only, none of the other Cullens have ever read them… so they are his secrets, and EDWARD'S secrets and recollections ONLY.*****_

**Somebody's Miracle – Edward's Journal Entries**

September 30, 1993

I likes skool. My frnd Tommy is funny. Daddy and mommy let me pway a sprt now. Soker. I luv it! Mommy tot me to pway a song on the peano. Itz cald Twnkle Twnkle Liddle Star. I am mad at Emmett. He hurted my fewlingz. I laffed wen Rosie hitted him. Alice is ignoying. She alwez takez me shawping. I dun like it. Jazz is kool. He showd me howz to sng a Confedyitz soldr song cald Confedyitz Soldr's Prayr. I mis daddy. He wrks at hspotal and is nvr home. I onwy evr c mommy. That mkes me sad.

-Edward Cullen

*5 years old

Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light

October 29, 1993

Yeserday day was fun. It was Twick-O-Tweat night! I dress up as Tigger. Mommy and daddy tok me aw arond the nabrhood and I gots lots of gd candy! I wants to eat it aw 2day but daddy says no, it mte giv me a tummy ake. I am sad bcuz it aw lks so yummy buts I dnt want to gt sik. I dnt likes throwing up. Itz grss! I dnt undrstnd sumtin… I wants to share the candy with evyone but they aw says no. Who dozn't wants candy? Itz strnge. I hfta go nowz. Mommy says itz bedtme. I hte seeping!

-Edward Cullen

*5 years old

Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light

November 19, 1993

2day was the last day of skool for Thksgivng brake. I am so xcitd! My famaly is going to Dsny Wrld! They say I will luv it there. I can't wayt to see Tigger! Hez my favrte carytr of them all. Alice likes Cindyrella. I dnt likes her. Grlz have kooties. Yukky! We r flying to Floryda at 4 2day. Itz my frst time on an erpwane. I am a liddle skard but Emmett sayz dnt be. And he will poteck me if nything goz rong. I trus him so that makes me not so skard. I can't wayt till we get to Dsny!

-Edward Cullen

*5 years old

Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light

December 25, 1993

I wok up very erly bcuz I no Santa come last nite. Daddy and mommy hlpd me leaved out cokees and mlk for Santa and a crrat for Rodolf. Hez my favrte rndeer! Santa 8 all the cokees and mlk I leaved out for him. He lft me a nte and sed that Rodolf likeded his crrat. I gots lots of kool prsnts! Mommy got me a green teddy bear. Daddy got me a trane set. Emmett got me a new yllow soker ball. Rosie got me a hot weelz rce trak! Jazzy gots me a new peano bok with Dsny songz to lern. And Alice got me 7 new outfts. I am going to play with my new toyz now! And aftr lunch, daddy's taking all of us sleding!

-Edward Cullen

*5 years old

Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light

January 1, 1994

Last nite was so mush fun! Daddy and mommy let me stay up till mdnite to celbrte New Yrs! It is now 1994. I almst not makes it but Emmett keeped tickaling me so I not fawed aseep. Itz snwing out rite now but soon Emmett and Jazz r taking me outsde to buld a snwman and a snwfort! Jazzy says the fort will be like a igawoo. He says itz a home Alaskyn peple liv in. I am very xcited!

-Edward Cullen

*5 years old

Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light

February 29, 1994

I came in frst place at my swimming meet! My family is so prowd of me! They run up to me and gived me a big hug after I gots my trofy. Itz really big and gold. I love it! It is raining outside today. I don't like the rain. But my family does… I don't know why they like rain more then sun? I no I am adoptd but I am old nof to undrstnd that my family is not like others. I have lots of qustons but I am afrade to ask them becuz I don't want my family getting mad at me. I don't want to hurt their feelings…

-Edward Cullen

*5 years old

Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light

March 16, 1994

Today was Ester. My family hided Ester eggs all arond the house and then made me fine them. I fine my 12 egs fast! I gots mony and toys in myne. I fineded my Ester baskt in the kishen ovn. There was clothes, toys, and evn more candy in it! Mommy is cuking a ham now for diner. I love ham! It is very suny out and I am going to play soker with Emmett and Jazzy. I love soker!

-Edward Cullen

*5 years old

April 24, 1994

It is spring brake. I am so xcitd because we are going on a small vacashn! We are going to a contry calld Engln. Daddy says we are going to his hometwn call Londn. He has bisness to take kare of but we are taking a tore of the city a lot of the days we are there. It will be lots of fun visating anotha contry. But daddy is making me do a reprt after we gets back. He says I hafta make a book with pictures and rite my memrees of Londn down so I rembr it once I am all grwn up. I don't want to but daddy says I have to.

-Edward Cullen

*5 years

Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light

May 18, 1994

I am so happy! School is finely over. School is a very long day. It gets boring. Mommy and daddy are prowd of me. My teacher said I had the best riting and spelling in the class. Mommy says she knows because she knows I rite a lot in my jornal. I get happy when mommy and daddy are prowd of me. I get to go to a summer camp in June. It goes till the end of summer. Daddy says I will go in the mornings. Mommy says there will be games and food and pool time. I can't wait! It will be lots of fun. My birthday is in June. I will be 6! I can't wait.

-Edward Cullen

*5 years

Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light

June 20, 1994

Today was my birthday. I am 6! My mommy was happy and sad. She says I am growing too fast. Daddy was xcited and he swinged me in the air. I had so much fun! I feeled like I was flying like Suprman! Emmett smiled all day long. He restled with me and I won all 3 times. Rosie and Alice took me for a walk. It was cloudy out but hot and brzy. We talked and laughs. Jazzy played with me in the sprnkler. He splash me lots but I got him back. I had fun. I like cars and trucks! Mommy and daddy did my birthday hand prints and foot prints today. I don't really like doing that. How many stones do they need of foots and hands? But mommy says I will like them when I am old like them. I don't think so. I'm tired. I am going to bed now.

-Edward Cullen

*6 years

Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light

June 26, 1994

My family surprised me when I got back from summer camp yeserday. We flyed to Hrshy, Penslvanya. Today we went to Hrshy Park. It was so much fun! I ride the rides 3 times over and even rided my first roler coaser. It was scary. But it was fun too. Emmett was funny on it. He screams like a girl. I laughed very hard when he did that. We bot lots of Hrshy choklate candys and my favorite is the Hrshy kiss. It is so yummy. Hrshy Park was a great celybration of my birthday. I love my family!

-Edward Cullen

*6 years

Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light

July 17, 1994

We are moving. I don't want to. I love Sparta, New York! Mommy told me we could stay here for first grade. But mommy lied because now we are moving away. I'm sad. Mommy never lied before. Evryone is mad at Jazzy. They ask him why he didn't cuntrol himself? I don't know what that means but I think he did something really bad. I did hear daddy say a mommy and daddy now have to bury their teenage son. So I'm gessing Jasper killed someone… He must have apolygize because if he didn't he would be going to jail for killing someone. I think? I don't know… My family keeps me in the dark. I know something is diffrent about my family but they don't tell me anything. Tomorrow we are moving to Red Willow, Nabrasa. I don't know where that is but daddy says it's very far away. I don't want to leave my best friend. I am sad to leave her. Her name is Bella Swan. I like her a lot! She kissed my cheek today and cryd. Because she comed over to say goodbye. I am really gonna miss her. I don't want to move! It's all Jazzy's fault.

-Edward Cullen

*6 years

Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light

August 31, 1994

I am sad. We have been at are new house for one month but I have no new friend yet. Where we live, there is no house near us. I have no one to play with... Emmy is always taking Jazzy camping. Rosie and Alice are always shopping. Daddy works all day. I asked him why he doesn't work nights anymore? He says the hours the hospytal gave him are during the day. He can't help it. I miss seeing daddy. I am always in bed or getting ready for bed when he comes home. And mommy is always cleaning the house or doing yard work and cooking so she never has time to play with me. I am happy tomorrow is the first day of school. Now I won't be bored anymore! I have to go because dinner is ready.

-Edward Cullen

*6 years

_**A/N: This was just a filler chapter to show what is going on through the mind of five-year-old Edward and the adventures that he is going through with his family. And please NO FLAMING for the bad grammar and spelling, I warned you above and explained to you that it's of a 5-YEAR-OLD CHILD's writing and they have horrible grammar and spelling… **_

*****I would greatly like to reach 100 REVIEWS, so that's ONLY 10 reviews people. Please review! The next chapter will come out sooner if you reach the 100 REVIEWS. And this time around, whoever REVIEWS, will get a sneak preview of the next chapter the moment I reply back to your review. So earn yourself that treat and review. Surpassing 100 reviews would be even more AWESOME guys!*****

**Thanks,**

**-Stacey-**


	12. The Secret

_Disclaimer: I __**DO NOT **__own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer is the genius who does. This story is for non-profit and simply enjoyment_

**Chapter Seven: The Secret**

Friday had finally come indicating that the long, three day weekend had arrived. Edward, six years old and in the first grade, had just finished his after-school snack and was given permission to go out back and play. He knew his boundary line: the shed. He was forbidden to go past it and venture out into the woods alone. He was always to have one of his siblings with him or Carlisle or Esme. Today, Edward was outside kicking his soccer ball around. Emmett had set up soccer net for him so he could practice scoring goals. Even at the tender age of six, Edward a powerful shot and was the best player on his team. He also had the speed which usually made him the faster child on the field. The Red Willow team had definitely profited when Edward joined their team. Surprisingly to the Cullens, Nebraska was proving to be a state that had very competitive soccer teams, even for the six-year-old competitions.

While practicing shooting the ball, every now and again the ball would just miss the net or it would briefly go over the line in the goal. He smiled each time he made a goal. One thing his father had taught him was _practice makes perfect_, so he understood the more he practiced the better he would become. Getting bored with kicking the ball from the same spot each time, the child decided it was time for a change-up; Edward dribbled the ball up closer to the net than usual. Bringing his leg back and putting all force in the swing forward, Edward kicked the soccer ball. To his surprise, the ball flew past the goal and into the woods. He gazed longingly into the woods; he couldn't see the ball. Knowing if he passed the shed and got caught, he would be in trouble. But Edward did not care… he wanted his ball back so he could continue practicing. He wanted to become a better player and make his family more proud. Nervously, the child crept forward past the goal and past the shed. Now he was in the woods. He walked on further and was getting worried. Where had his ball gone? Deciding on walking straight forward so he could easily find his way back, Edward kept on walking.

He started getting chilly as the sun began setting. Edward had lost track of time as he kept on walking, searching for his ball. Stopping in his tracks, he heard rustling as something trampled over leaves. Fear shuddered down his body. There was no other house near them so that meant no other people. A growl erupted from behind him and the child felt his body freeze. Turning around slowly, his head tilted down, Edward noticed the large, brown, furry feet where sharp claws emerged from the toes. Swallowing painfully, the boy raised his head and came face to face with a brown bear.

Edward started running when he saw the bear, screaming and crying for help. He hadn't realized he had gone so far from home, until reality set in, and he found himself backed up against a tree in the woods… alone, with a ferocious bear advancing him threateningly.

"Please leave me alone. I don't wanna die!" Edward cried out as his legs crumbled from beneath him, his body collapsing in defeat. "I just want my mommy and daddy." Large tears rolled down staining his cheeks. When he noticed the bear was raising its paw, preparing to strike, the child squeezed his eyes shut tightly and clamped his hands over his ears, and screamed desperately, "HELP!"

"EDWARD!" came a booming voice.

Edward's head rose in time to see a flash of darkness rush by him and heard a sickening thud as he watched the flash throw the bear into a tree across from where he sat. As the flash disappeared, Edward felt cool arms pulling him into their chest and holding him, stroking his hair, comforting him by rocking him and whispering soothing words.

"Shh, you're okay, Eddie. That bear isn't going to hurt you. You're okay now."

Edward felt the person kiss his forehead. Bravely, the child lifted his head to see who was holding him. It was Rosalie. He leaned in closer and just cried… all of his fears from earlier spilling out. After a few minutes Edward stopped crying and he felt Rosalie wipe his tears away. He pulled away from her grasp and rubbed his puffy, tearful eyes.

"Rosie? What was that thing?"

"You mean the bear?"

Edward shook his head, "No. The thing that attacked the bear… what was it? It looked like a blur."

"Not now, sweetie. When we get home… Daddy will tell you all about it."

"Why can't you tell me, Rosie? That thing saved my life, I want to thank it."

"No need to thank me, little buddy, I'm your big brother and it's my job to protect you."

Rosalie glared at her husband, "Emmett, quiet. Not here."

Emmett shrugged, "He's going to find out soon enough. The least I can do is let him know it was, I, who saved him."

Edward was perplexed. The blur that had flown by was his brother? The thing he saw didn't even look like a person.

"Emmett, how was that you? I didn't even see it was you."

The burly man sighed at his brother's confusion, "Well it was, and I would save you a million times more. But don't worry about it right now. Like Rosie said, daddy will explain it to you when we get home."

Edward stayed silent and nodded.

"You aren't hurt are you?" Rosalie asked as she turned him around checking for injuries of any sort.

Edward shook his head.

"What were you doing out here by yourself anyway?"

Edward glanced guiltily at his sister and in a tiny voice replied, "I was looking for my soccer ball. I kicked it really hard and it went into the woods. But I still haven't found it yet," the child frowned.

"Eddie, I know you've got a powerful kick, but even you couldn't kick a ball this far out into the woods from home. You should've came in and got one of us to come with you to go look for it," scolded Emmett.

Edward nodded, "I know. I'm sorry. But now that you and Rosie are here, can we look for it now?"

"Edward, was your ball green?" questioned the young woman.

"Yeah."

Rosalie nodded and solemnly held up the now deflated and nearly ripped to shreds soccer ball. Edward's eyes widened and his mouth dropped into a large _O_ as he stared at his favorite ball.

"What happened to it?"

"I'm sorry, Edward, but it appears as though the bear must've come across it before you found it. He probably played around with it but got too rough and destroyed it."

Tears shone in the child's eyes and his breathing became heavy.

Realizing his little brother was about to start crying, Emmett wrapped his arms around the small frame and said, "Hey, Eddie, it's all right. We'll get you a new soccer ball. Evan a better one than your old green one! Maybe we can find a ball with a monkey face on it."

"There are balls like that?" Edward asked in astonishment.

Emmett shrugged, "Who knows? But even if there aren't you know mom and dad can get a special one made just for you. Would you like that?"

"Yes!" Edward screamed excitedly.

"Well now that we've got that settled, we should get heading home. Remember, Em, everyone's waiting for us back at home so we can have that important talk with Edward?"

Emmett glanced at his wife with trepidation, "Oh, right…"

"What talk?" Edward asked curiously.

"We have a very special secret to tell you, but that is daddy's job to tell you so that is why we must get home," answered Rosalie.

"Eddie, piggy back ride or shoulder ride on the way home?" questioned Emmett.

"Shoulder!" the child exclaimed.

"Shoulder it is then," announced Emmett as he swept Edward off his feet and placed him on his shoulders.

The walk back home went fairly quickly with Edward laughing in joyfulness at Emmett's jokes and Rosalie's feedback.

***~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~***

When Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward arrived home fifteen minutes later, Emmett was holding Edward by his ankles chuckling at Edward's uncontrollable laughter as Rosalie tickled his bare little belly. When Emmett heard the blood rushing to his brother's forehead, he stopped and set Edward on the ground upright. Edward swayed, dizzied, as the blood made its way down to the rest of his extremities.

"You all right, Eddie?" Emmett asked, concerned.

Catching his balance as he shuffled from foot to foot, Edward mumbled, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just really dizzy…"

Rosalie smacked her husband's arm, "See! I told you, you were holding him upside down for too long."

"It's okay, Rosie, I'll be okay. I'm feeling better now anyways." Edward said as he began to fall sideways but Emmett scooped him up and carried him to the living room where the rest of the family was conjured, watching Judge Judy.

"Mommy!" Edward squealed when he saw her rushing his way.

Emmett placed his brother in his mother's awaiting arms and stepped back as he and Rosalie made their way to the couch.

"Oh, honey, I am so glad you're all right. When we couldn't find you, and we sent Emmett and Rosalie to check the woods, I was so scared. Don't you ever walk off like that again, young man. Do you understand me?"

Edward nodded as tears brimmed in his eyes. He hated when he disappointed his parents. "I'm sorry, mommy. I won't do it again."

Esme nodded in forgiveness, "What happened? What made you pass your boundary line? That isn't like you, Edward…"

"I kicked my soccer ball too hard and it went into the woods. I didn't think it went far but it did. A bear got it! I thought the bear was gonna eat me too, but Emmy saved me!"

Esme shot a glance at her husband and watched as Carlisle got off the recliner and walked over so he stood next to Emmett. To the child's ears, their conversation was not noticeable but to everyone else it was audible, and they listened in.

"Explain, Emmett," Carlisle demanded.

"A bear found the ball long before Edward had and dragged it deep in the forest. By the time we reached Edward he was screaming for help and cornered against a tree as a bear was quickly approaching him. I charged it and threw it into a tree. Then once I knew Rosie was with Edward, I fought and guided the bear deeper into the forest before killing it."

"Did Edward see you?"

"He did, Carlisle. He told me that Emmett was a blur of light that passed by him."

"I can feel from his emotions, that fear of Emmett and curiousness of the whole situation is going to be large factors in this conversation," added Jasper.

"He won't let this go. He wants answers and from what I can see, you do tell him the truth," Alice said after her vision passed.

Carlisle nodded and motioned for his wife to place their son on the recliner. When she did, Carlisle got down on his knees in front of his son, as everyone else formed a half circle around them.

Concerned when he saw the tears were still pooling in his young child's eyes, Carlisle asked, "Edward, why are you still crying? Mommy forgave you… we all do."

"The bear ate my favorite soccer ball."

Carlisle felt amusement flash before him but he quickly discarded it; the situation was dire in his son's mind, "Ate it?"

"Yes," Edward spat tearfully. "I guess his mommy and daddy didn't teach him to be gentle with his toys. He tore the ball into a million pieces. And he didn't even tell me sorry."

Carlisle gathered Edward in his arms and held him, rubbing his back. "Shh, it's all right, son. It was time for a new ball, anyway."

"I told Eddie you'd get him a new one," Emmett informed his father.

Carlisle nodded, "I sure will."

"And we told him we'd get him one that had a monkey on it," Rosalie added slyly with an amused smirk.

Carlisle creased his brows, "We'll have it special ordered just for you, son. It should be here no later than a week."

Edward nodded and leaned away from his father's grasp, "Thank you, daddy."

"No problem. Now, Edward, tell me exactly what you saw this afternoon when the bear was about to attack you."

"I think I heard Emmett yell my name and then a flash of darkness and then Rosie was hugging me. And then I saw Emmy throw the bear into a tree. Emmy must be very strong. He even said he would do it again to save me if he had to."

"As would the rest of us," mumbled Jasper who was, like every other member of the Cullen family, overprotective of their young charge.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Edward?"

"Are you and Jasper strong like Emmett? Because Emmy said you would tell me a secret… a secret only daddy can tell me. So are you guys like Superman, but there's three of you?"

The family let out small chuckles at their son's comparison.

"Before I tell you the secret, buddy, you must promise me something. When I tell you the secret you are _never_ to tell _anybody_. If you do, not only would you be putting yourself in danger but also the person you tell. Do you understand?"

Edward nodded, "Yes, daddy. I cannot tell anybody the secret."

"And once I tell you the secret, if it scares you, that's okay too. It would make perfect sense for you to be scared of this secret."

"Why would I be scared?"

"Because you might be scared of us once I tell you the secret. If you are, and you don't feel safe… I promise you that I will find you the nicest, new parents I can find, along with other siblings." Promising his son that last part broke his heart; he would not force Edward to stay if he was frighten. He felt nervousness and knew that Jasper was unintentionally spreading it across to everyone.

"Daddy? Why would I want a new home? I love my home now and you guys. Daddy, what is the secret?"

Carlisle took a deep breath and wrapped a piece of hair behind his son's ear, "Have you noticed how we are very fast, have cold skin, and still look the very same like we've always have?"

Edward concentrated as he recollected memories over his past six years of life and pictures began popping into his head. Emmett rushing by him as he saved him from the bear; Edward shivering as his mother held him close at night as her arms made contact with his skin; and, as years passed, never once did his mommy and daddy look older like other parents do. His brothers and sisters never looked different either.

Edward nodded, affirming his father's questions.

"Have you ever wondered why?"

The child shook his head, "No, because I thought all grown-ups were fast and cold. But I did wonder why you and mommy never looked older like my friends' parents did."

"Well, there's a reason we have super strength, cold skin, and why we don't age… Edward, your mother, myself, and all of your siblings… we are… vampires."

"Vam…pires?" Then it dawned on Edward how his family never ate or drank with him, and always declined when he offered to share his food with them. Horror made its way onto Edward's face, "You drink blood!" He backed away and shielded his neck with his hands, "Please don't eat me!" he cried out.

Carlisle stayed where he was but cautioned the others, silently, to move back giving the child breathing space. With his hands held out in front of him, showing his son he meant no harm, Carlisle stated, "No, Edward, we would _never_ hurt you. Yes, we drink blood. But we don't drink from humans. We drink the blood of animals."

"Animals?" He scrutinized what he had just been told and connected it with a recent memory, "Emmett, when you and that bear went away, did you drink its blood?"

Emmett glanced at Carlisle before answering, and saw his father's confirmative nod; then he answered, "I did. I wasn't going to but I couldn't stop myself."

"Why? I love chocolate but I can stop myself from eating that."

Carlisle chuckled, "Unfortunately it's not like that for us. Seeing as blood is our only food source, we can't turn away from it. Before you ask, yes, we turn away from human blood but that's our choice… we don't want to be the _real_ mythical creature that we are. So we all made the decision to only drink from animals. The reason Emmett couldn't restrain himself from drinking the bear was because, each individual vampire, has their own personal favorite animal to drink from."

"And Emmett's is a bear?" guessed the child.

"Yes." Carlisle gazed into his son's eyes and tried to read them but the child already knew how to conceal his emotions. Someday he would be a poker champion with the straight-face he could hold. "Edward, how are you handling all of this?"

Edward shrugged, "I don't know…"

"I know it's a lot to take in, sweetheart," Esme said as she crouched down beside her husband and cautiously put her hand on top of her son's, relieved when he didn't pull away.

"There's no fear… just confusion and shock," Jasper mumbled to his parents in vampire speed.

The Cullens physically relaxed their muscles at Jasper's revelation. At least they assumed Edward would be staying in their household and not be given to another family.

"Are you scared? Are you confused?" Carlisle pressed on.

Edward looked at his father and let out a nervous snigger, "I'm not scared. I trust you… You guys love me and haven't hurt me yet. Why would you start now? I am confused. I thought vampires were made up monsters?"

"They're not… we aren't. We're real, son."

"What makes you a vampire besides the drinking blood thing? What makes you different than me, daddy?" Edward asked in innocent curiosity.

Instead of answering in words Carlisle gently took Edward's hand and put it over his own heart, "You feel your heartbeat son?"

"Yes, daddy."

Carlisle nodded and then moved the child's hand and placed it on his still heart. He was assured when he heard Edward gasp.

"Daddy! You don't have a heartbeat. You're dead!" The emotion in his voice as it cracked held within it, panic.

"Calm him, Carlisle," warned Jasper who felt the despair and confusion rising dangerously high.

"Yes, Edward, in a way our bodies are dead. When we are changed, we no longer have blood in our bodies. We have venom. During our change, our bodies turn rock hard and the venom in a cold liquid which is why we have cold skin; we no longer have blood to warm our skin up. But believe me when I say that we are all very much alive despite the fact that our hearts no longer beat."

"How are you changed? I think I understand the change from what you said but what causes the change?" Edward asked as he tried to pull the pieces together.

"I won't get into that detail just yet. But I will say that we were bit by a vampire while we were still human. The vampire didn't drink all of our blood so because of the venom now in our bodies, through the bite, we changed into a vampire. When you're older, we'll tell you our stories, but not right now."

"So I don't want to get bit by a vampire then?"

"No, baby. You don't want a vampire to bite you," replied Esme as she rubbed her child's soft hand.

Edward glanced at his family and noticed that they all looked anxious. Smiling, Edward said, "Guys, I'm not scared of you. You're my family and I love you. I know you won't hurt me. Don't be scared."

The family laughed, completely relieved at Edward's maturity and level of understanding.

"Now, son, what was it that I made you promise earlier?"

Edward looked right into his father's eyes and stated, "I promise that I will not tell anyone about you guys being vampires. But I have one question."

"Yeah, honey?" inquired his mother.

"Why do you all have gold eyes?"

"Because we drink from animals. If you ever come across someone who has black eyes tinted with red, scream for one of us with all your might. That person would be a bad vampire… one that drinks human blood. As long as you stick with us, you'll be safe," Carlisle ended his answer, seriously.

Edward's stomach let out a growl, and the child's hands flew to his stomach, "I'm hungry. Mommy, can you make me something to eat?"

Esme smiled, "Absolutely."

Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper all headed upstairs into their respected rooms while Esme left to make her son a turkey and cheese sandwich, leaving Carlisle and Edward alone in the family room. Carlisle stood up and lifted his son up and sat down on the chair with Edward in his lap.

"Are you sure you're all right with everything I told you tonight?" Carlisle asked, studying his son carefully.

Edward nodded, "Yes, daddy. It is a lot to take in, but I trust you."

"If we ever do something that makes you feel nervous or not safe, please tell us immediately. The last thing we want to do is lose your trust."

"Okay. But daddy, I know you guys. I won't have to do that."

"You're too smart for your own age. Do you know that, Edward?" Carlisle questioned as he ruffled his son's hair.

"Yeah, silly. You tell me that every day," Edward rolled his eyes playfully.

"Hey! No eye rolling," Carlisle scolded lightly.

"Sorry, daddy," the child apologized.

"Edward, come! Lunch is ready!" Esme called from the kitchen.

Carlisle set his son down on his feet and tapped his bottom lightly, "Go on now. You've got to be starving."

Edward had nothing to say as he ran to the kitchen, eager to eat. As soon as Edward had finished, he went up to his bedroom to work on his weekly WEB book assignment, and was greeted by his siblings.

"How was the turkey sandwich," asked Alice, for she had seen what their mother had made for him.

"It was yummy. Everything mommy makes is delicious!" Edward grinned brightly.

"So buddy, what book are you reading this week?" Jasper questioned as Edward dug through his backpack.

"The Ugly Duckling."

"That's a cute book. We used to read that to you when you were just a little baby," cooed Rosalie as memories of times' past flashed through her mind.

"Really?"

"We sure did!" exclaimed Alice.

"So I was thinking maybe tomorrow we could build a tree house for you in the woods just behind our house… would you like that, Eddie?" asked Emmett.

"Really? A tree house?"

"I'm serious. Jasper would help us too."

"Yes, yes, yes!" Edward shouted as he jumped up and down in excitement.

"Then after your breakfast tomorrow morning, we'll get started."

"Thank you Emmy and Jazzy! I can't wait for tomorrow!"

"Guys, leave your brother alone. I know it's a Friday but you know your mother and I like him to do his homework on Friday nights," Carlisle said from downstairs, only the vampires heard him.

"Well, we should get going. You've got homework to work on before bed. Tomorrow, Eddie, we'll get that tree house built for you."

Edward smiled as he watched his brothers and sisters leave his room. He was so excited for tomorrow that he could barely concentrate on his WEB book that he needed to know by Monday.

***~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~***

Jasper and Edward stood by the group of trees that, the brothers, had decided to build the tree house on. Emmett had gone back to the house and was sawing away getting the boards just right for the foundation. In the meantime, while Jasper and Edward waited, they threw a ball back and forth allowing time to pass by quickly until Emmett's return.

"Jazzy, when you were a little kid, did your daddy or brother build you a tree house?"

"Oh, kid, it's been so long since I was a young boy that I honestly can't remember."

"When were you a kid, Jazz?"

Jasper smiled indifferently and sighed, "Sorry, buddy. But remember what daddy said? You'll hear our stories when you are old enough to understand."

Edward pouted but threw the ball back to Jasper. "I'm six. I can understand."

"Sorry, Edward, but I agree with dad. You are not old enough yet… end of discussion."

"So you trust me to tell me you're vampires but you don't trust me to tell me your stories?"

"Edward…" warned Jasper in a voice that meant not to precede more with further questioning.

Edward huffed and they continued on with their game of catch. Another ten minutes passed by until Jasper heard Emmett calling for help… he wanted to make only one trip with all the pieces of wood, and to do that, he needed Jasper to carry some.

Edward noticed his brother's tension and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Emmett needs my help. But I'm not supposed to leave you here by yourself."

"We are only a minute away from home. You'll be back before a minute."

Jasper laughed at his brother's innocence and acceptance of the creatures they were, "We will be right back. Before you can count to twenty."

Edward nodded and watched as Jasper disappeared before his eyes. As Edward internally began counting to twenty he heard leaves rustling and turned around. There he saw a man, with dark skin; probably an Indian – standing a few feet away from him.

"Are you Edward Cullen?" the man asked in a deep voice.

Edward stayed silent as he watched in horror as a wolf appeared behind the man.

The man noticed the child's fear and declared hastily, "Don't be afraid of him. He is my friend."

"Is he your pet?" Edward asked in astonishment.

"He sure is. His name is Rusty. Don' be afraid; he won't hurt you."

Edward nodded, "Who are you, sir?"

"My name is Ross Jakobs. And you are Edward, I assume?"

"Yes, sir. Why are you here?"

"I am here because I have a son your age who I would like you to meet. I already called your dad, and he said it was fine if you came with me."

"You mean I could have a new friend?"

"Yes. So why don't you just take my hand and I'll bring you back to my house?" Ross said as he offered the boy his hand.

Edward reached out and took it. The wolf ambled over and started tugging on his jacket causing Edward to yelp in fright.

"It's okay, child, we have a cooler coat to give you when we reach my house. Can you take your jacket off please?"

Edward looked wearily at Ross but did as he was asked. Before he knew it they went speeding off into the woods, just like the times he ran with his brothers or Carlisle. What Edward did not notice was the lone wolf marking his jack with his scent or the return of his brothers to where he was standing before meeting Ross.

"Where is he?" Jasper asked in a panic.

"I smell wolf," Emmett sputtered out. He then found Edward's jack lying on the forest floor, "Jasper, his jacket!" Emmett ran over to it and picked it up, "It reeks of dog."

Jasper sighed and whispered in fear, "The local tribe. They must've found out about us… Emmett, they kidnapped Edward!"

***!*!*!* I have 40 people on alert for my story so if I could RECEIVE 20 REVIEWS that would be awesome guys and greatly increase my muse *!*!*!***

_****Thanks to everyone who's added me to their alert list. But could you also leave a review? So I can know what your thoughts are about his story and so on? I would greatly appreciate it!****_

_**A/N: Well, what did you all think? Good start? Worth continuing? I need feedback so I know how to make this story better or more interesting. And if any of you have suggestions for the story that I might be able to put in it, please let me know! If you have questions, please feel free to ask. I do get back to all those who review me! All I ask, for my own inspiration, is REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! It can be positive or constructive criticism… but all I ask is PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks, -Stacey-**_


	13. AN NEED ANSWERS!

Hey Guys!!!

**I have CHANGED my PenName from **_**CuteyAngel2008**_** to TwilighterSA89.**

I just wanted to thank you for all the reviews you have left me! Please keep them coming. And if you haven't reviewed yet, please do so! They keep me so motivated. Now don't start worrying about my lack of updates, I am NO WAY in hell discarding these stories. My finals are taking place this coming week… so once they are finished and summer's here – I should be able to write much, much more! HOWEVER, sorry guys! I am taking two summer courses that take place May 18 – June 26, I will write as much as I can during that month but after summer courses are done… the updates shall come quicker!!!

Anyway, as I have just updated Somebody's Miracle – If you haven't checked it out yet, please do and leave a REVIEW – I am next going to work on the next chapter of Breath of Heaven – if you haven't checked out that story, PLEASE do and REVIEW – but I am keen on believing that alternating updates between these stories is the best idea I've come up with.

**NOW, the reason I wanted you to read this and PLEASE leave your thoughts about it… I have currently had an entire storyline pop into my head and I wrote it down. I know exactly what will happen and how the story will start, unfold, and conclude. It's once again Edward-focused, but who doesn't enjoy those stories!? HAHA!!! **

**Now, if you enjoy my writing and want more please let me know that you want to read this new story. If you're sick of my writing, then just say that you might be interested or wouldn't be interested. But please, if you vote for the story to be posted, then do me a favor guys – it's NOT asking much – when I post the story, REVIEW IT please. Don't just put it on alert list! Reviews not only let me know what people think of the story but they help me answer questions that people have and let me know that I am not wasting my time on a story that means nothing to others…**

**Here's the title and summary of the new story idea!!!**

**Up In Smoke **

Summary: AH. Edward was a well-respected pediatrician with a lovely family until one night it was all selfishly taken from him. When he loses his grip on sanity can his family help him? His past is tragic and his present is grim. Is there anyone out there who can help him and give him hope?

**Thanks,**

**-Stacey-**


	14. Poisoning His Mind

*****Thanks to my reviewers!*****

***Shout out to MYGoldenEyedAngel for ideas of how to get Edward to not trust the Cullens* **

_Disclaimer: I __**DO NOT **__own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer is the genius who does. This story is for non-profit and simply enjoyment_

**Chapter Eight: Poisoning His Mind**

Jasper and Emmett ran home with Emmett carrying Edward's jacket. Within seconds they arrived home and shouted for everyone to meet them in the entrance hall. The family was down the instant they heard their sons' frantic voices.

Esme glanced around noticing her baby's absence, "Where's Edward?" She asked anxiously.

"Why do I smell dog?" Rosalie pressed on suspiciously.

Jasper glanced guiltily at his family until his eyes landed on the leader of their coven. Taking a deep breath, Jasper explained, "Emmett needed my help carrying the wood planks to the site of the tree house. I left Edward alone only for a minute or less, and when we returned Edward was gone. Emmett found his jacket on the ground and it reeked of werewolf."

"It's my fault too, Carlisle," Emmett said placing some of the blame on his shoulders as well. "I should've remembered we weren't supposed to leave the kid alone. It just slipped my mind."

"After what happened yesterday with the almost bear attack, you boys have acted irresponsibly," Carlisle said in disappointment. "Now our enemy has Edward and who knows what they are doing to him at this very moment…"

The family stayed silent as endless possibilities of torture consumed their minds, as they wondered what was happening to their son, brother.

"Do you really think they would hurt a human child?" Esme asked quietly, her voice full of dread.

Carlisle sighed, "I don't know. A part of me says no, that they wouldn't harm a human child, but another part of me thinks because he's been living with us that they might hurt him… not physically but mentally."

"How so, Carlisle?" asked Rosalie.

Carlisle felt a wave of calm wash over him and he silently nodded appreciatively toward his blonde haired son, "I think, since Edward is so young, that they will try to brainwash him, poison his mind against us. Think about it. Edward is only six years old. His brain absorbs everything a person says. The werewolves are part human, they know this – They are evil enough to do everything in their power to turn Edward against us. If we ever get him back, the Edward we knew might be no more…"

"But he knows we love him and would never hurt him; that accounts for something, right?" Esme stated, her eyes glistening with venom; if she had been able to produce tears she would be crying.

"If the wolves decide to tell him lies, then I have no doubt Edward could become frightened of us," Carlisle answered as he took his wife into his arms to comfort her.

"Let's go find these dogs and kill them. Bring Edward home. That's not tough, right?" Emmett said; ready to start a fight against the creatures that had kidnapped his brother.

"We don't have a treaty with them like the Quileutes in Forks, do we?" questioned Rosalie.

Carlisle shook his head, "No we don't. We have no treaty with anyone except the Quileute tribe."

"So we can go attack?" Jasper pressed on, his guilt for being the cause of his brother's kidnapping eating at him.

The family watched as their leader nodded. He reluctantly spoke, "Yes, we will make an attack. But first, we need to advise a plan. We can't go barging into their territory. Not only would it be dangerous for each one of us, but when the fighting got out of control it could turn deadly for Edward. He would be the innocent victim. I know none of us want that to happen."

Esme nodded in agreement, "Your father's right. Letting a day or two go by while we come up with a plan should do no harm. Despite the credible words of your father, I believe in my heart that they would not harm a human child."

"This is so damn frustrating; I can't see anything of Edward's future."

"Alice, you know you can't see anything when werewolves are around," Jasper reminded his wife gently.

"I know," she growled, "But I can't help but try if it will give us any information as to what is happening to Edward."

"Just don't strain yourself, honey. I know you want to help Edward, but straining yourself won't do him any good," Esme said as she rubbed her daughter's back.

"So what are we to do?" Emmett voiced the question that was on everyone's mind.

"First, so we can all be cooperative as we figure out a plan, we should all go hunting for two hours. Then we shall meet back here up in my office. Then we will all sit down and come up with a plan that guarantees Edward's safety and then ours. Does everyone agree?"

"Yes," they all replied simultaneously in various phrases of agreement.

"Then that's settled. We'll go hunting immediately and meet back in two hours. Make sure you quench your thirst. We might not get a chance to hunt again until we rescue Edward."

"Hey, dad?"

Carlisle turned around at the sound of his eldest daughter's voice. Normally she wasn't one to call him by that title, but when she did it was important, "Yes, Rosalie?"

"What if, by the time we find him, they've already killed Edward?"

Carlisle ignored the gasps around him to avoid his own gasp from escaping his throat, and with confidence he replied, "Then we rip apart those beasts piece by piece and try to ease the pain we are feeling."

The family stared at their leader who was usually the peacemaker; to hear that response leave his mouth meant he was in no playful manner. Edward had been the first one he'd turned, his first son; now that Edward was reliving his human life Carlisle was not taking any chances with his life. And if those werewolves injured or killed the child, they all knew there would be retribution to act upon.

***~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~***

Edward found himself sitting on the muddy ground, for it had rained earlier, surrounded by a group of teenagers and an older man. He was scared beyond imagination. There was no child, like himself, who he was going to meet. Ross had lied to him. What had scared him most was when they arrived on the Red Willow tribal land… there had been a group of wolves. Edward had clung to Ross's shirt for dear life. Now he was surrounded by the wolves that had changed back into men scared to death.

Edward was shivering from the cold, his clothes soaked from the recent rainstorm. The tribe hadn't bothered giving him a towel to dry off or offered him new clothes. Edward knew if he was back at home, his family would've changed his clothes immediately in fear that he would grow sick. He knew his father was a doctor and he had always told him to change clothes after being out in the rain so he didn't get sick. Edward figured now he would get sick from sitting in his wet clothes.

Edward was inwardly scolding himself for going with the stranger who had come up to him in the woods. His parents had always told him never to talk to strangers, let alone go off anywhere with one. In fact, they even told him to scream for one of them when one approached. And if a stranger ever tried to take him, he was to run the other way and scream for help. But what had he done? He'd gone and walked right up to the strange man, talked to him and went off with him. But Edward didn't know that the stranger was going to lie about talking to his father and getting his permission. Maybe his parents had talked to him about never going with a stranger no matter what story they came up with, but Edward couldn't remember at the moment, and it was too late to do anything differently now.

When the leader of the pack, Ross, the man who had brought him here got up and walked over to where he sat, Edward drew his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them as he began to rock back and forth. He sat down Indian-style in front of the frightened child and using his finger, he tilted Edward's chin upward so that they were eye to eye.

With all the bravery he could muster, Edward whimpered, "You lied to me."

The older man nodded, "I did. But it was the only way you would come with me… the only way I could get you to safe grounds."

"Please, sir, I just wanna go home."

"Sorry, kid, but there's no way we're letting you go back to living with those people."

"Why?"

"They're a danger to you. They are bad people."

"Hell, they aren't even people. They're monsters!" The man who yelled, Edward recognized to be Rusty. He had seen Rusty transform into the man standing behind Ross.

"Rusty, shut up," Ross scolded vehemently. "We're here to make friends with this child, not have him think we're his enemy." Ross then focused his attention back on the child, "Edward, we brought you here for your own good. You're safe now. The _family_," Ross spat the word bitterly, "you were staying with, did they tell you what they really are?"

Edward nodded, "Yes. They're vampires. But they are good ones. They don't eat people, only animals." Edward gasped and covered his mouth with his hands. _I wasn't supposed to say a word. I just spilled my family's secret. I'm in big trouble now…_

"What's wrong, kid?" The youngest pack member, Gavin – fourteen years old, asked noticing the fearful expression on the child's face.

"I promised I wouldn't tell anybody their secret. I just told you! I'm a bad boy."

"You're not bad, kid. Those vampires you've been living with are the bad guys."

"Why? They don't eat people…"

"That's a load of bull shit," exclaimed Rusty. "Vampires are blood-sucking monsters. They always lie, never do they speak the truth. Don't ever believe a word a vampire tells you, boy!"

"But their eyes are gold not red… my family is good."

"Get this straight, kiddo," spat Rusty, his patience worn out, "Vampires are the walking dead. They're every human's nightmare. They are a danger to us. No vampire is good. Do you understand me?"

Edward shook his head fearful of the man leaning in towards him, "My family isn't bad. I swear!"

Rusty snapped and lashed out at the young boy, his fist striking his cheek. Edward gasped out in shock and pain, his tiny hand flying up to his cheek. His stomach clenched when he saw the blood on his hand. He vaguely heard Ross growl in fury and heard him order two of the men to get Rusty away from the area immediately. Edward jumped slightly when he felt a slight pressure on his wounded cheek. He glanced down and noticed a hand held a cloth over his bleeding cut. After a minute or so, he felt a band-aid being placed on his cheek.

"I'm sorry about Rusty's behavior. He hasn't learned how to control his bursts of anger yet."

The child whimpered in fear and inched backwards trying to escape the imminent danger he felt he was in.

"Please, Edward. We really are the good guys. Please listen to us," begged Ross.

The tears Edward had been holding in overflowed and poured from his eyes and down his cheeks. "Please, I just want my mommy and daddy. I don't like it here. Please take me home. Please!"

Ross looked at Edward with sympathy but shook his head, "Like I said, son, you're never going back there. Would you like to know why your family is dangerous?"

Edward nodded. He had just found out a few hours previous that his family were vampires. His family were his heroes so, of course, he would believe anything they told him. They had told him he was safe with them and that they would never hurt him. But were they telling the truth? If they weren't a danger to him, then why were these Indians so worried about his safety? Was his family lying to him? Those uncertainties were what made Edward listen to what Ross had to say.

"Did they tell you what kind of blood they are made to drink?" Ross watched as the child shook his head slowly, "They are made to drink human blood. Not animal blood. So what makes you think they will never slip up?"

"I don't know."

"Tell me, kid, did your family ever have to move unexpectedly and were they ever angry at one person because of that?"

Edward's thoughts went back to the current move they had just undergone. His brother Jasper had made a mistake, he had been told. A very bad mistake and it was imperative that they move right away. And when he recalled his thoughts, he remembered Jasper's eyes having sparkles of red in them. Edward gulped and nodded.

"Can you tell us about," Gavin prompted soothingly.

"My brother Jazzy… Daddy told me he made a mistake and that's why we had to move here. Jazzy's eyes had sparkles of red."

Ross and Gavin locked eyes and nodded knowingly.

Ross responded, "You see, Edward, the mistake Jazzy made was drinking blood from a human. As you've said you're family drinks blood from animals… but even those vampires slip up and drain humans."

"Do you think if they slipped up, they'd eat me?" Edward asked as fear trembled throughout his body. He had never feared his family but now his young mind was starting to as it absorbed what the werewolves were telling him.

"It is very hard for a vampire to control its thirst around a human. No matter how many years they've done so… so yes, Edward, it is very possible that at any moment your family could turn on you and kill you. Especially with you living with them everyday…"

"But my daddy's a doctor, he doesn't hurt his… umm, his…" Edward couldn't think of the word.

"Patients?" offered Gavin.

"Yeah, Daddy doesn't hurt his patients. I trust my daddy. He would never hurt me. He always fixes my boo-boos. And they get bloody. I trust my daddy. He loves me. And I love him."

"That may be so," Ross began, "but have you ever wondered where you came from?"

"What do you mean?"

"Vampires can't have babies… they're frozen and nothing in their bodies work. Haven't you always wondered how you came to be?"

"I'm adopted. Mommy and daddy tell me that every night and how thankful they are to have me."

"I believe that, but don't you ever wonder what happened to your real parents… your human parents?"

Edward looked lost, confused. He had never thought about his real birth parents before. All he knew were his daddy Carlisle and mommy Esme. He never really took the time to wonder about his other parents.

"Not really…"

"Well I know the truth."

"What?"

Ross paused for dramatics, "I'm not sure I should tell you."

"Why not?" queried the six-year-old.

" Because what I have to tell you will make you hate your vampire family."

"Is it that bad," Edward asked in innocent shock. What could his family had done that would make him hate them once he found out the truth.

"Afraid it is, squirt," Gavin said, despair in his voice.

"You know happened too?"

"I do."

"Enough chitter-chatter." Ross looked Edward straight in the eyes, "Do you want to know the truth?"

Edward swallowed back the lump that had formed in his throat, nodding, "Yes, sir."

"Your mother Esme wanted a little human baby so badly that she begged your father Carlisle to go out and get one for her. One night while hunting Carlisle found a small family of three camping in the woods. He knew how badly his wife wanted a baby and there in the woman's arms was a tiny infant. Knowing no one would see him, Carlisle attacked the man and woman draining them of their blood and then took you home to his wife and family. That, Edward, is how you became a part of the Cullen family. Your father killed your human parents just so his wife could have a human baby to raise."

Edward was sobbing openly as big, fat tears fell from his eyes. His sniffed trying to calm himself but his efforts failed. Ross collected the boy in his arms and let him cry as he rubbing soothing strokes down his back. Ross and Edward stayed in that position for ten minutes before Edward calmed and backed away from the graying haired man.

"Mister?" Edward asked tearfully as his bottom lip trembled as he fought the sobs that wanted to escape his throat.

"Yes, Edward?"

"Can I stay with you? Will you keep me safe?"

A look of impish victory flashed quickly upon the older man's face but hastily turned to concern for the child in front of him. Ross took the child's face in his hands and promised, "Yes, son. Think of Red Willow tribal land as _your_ home. And I promise, all of us will keep you safe."

***~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~***

The Cullens had arrived home and were gathered in Carlisle's office, all anxiously ready to create a plan to get Edward Cullen back. Esme was holding a picture frame against her chest, the photo was of six-year-old Edward enjoying a piggy back on Emmett's back. Edward had the largest smile on face while Emmett gave one of his goofy grins.

Esme glanced at the clock on the wall and sighed, three' o'clock, "If Edward was home, he'd just be waking up from an afternoon nap. I'd probably be in the kitchen right now getting his snack ready while one of you kids got him from his room." Esme let out a tearless sob, "God, I miss him."

"We'll get him back. I doubt he'll be gone a week from us. Honey, we need a well-planned out, strategic plan before we make our move. I have the feeling we'll only get one chance at our attack. If we screw it up, we might never see Edward again."

The family took in Carlisle's words and realized how right he was.

"So what do we do, dad?" asked Alice.

"We need to be able to sneak attack. They can't be expecting us. Jasper, Emmett, do either of you know how large their land is?"

"They own it all, Carlisle. Even the land our house is on, they own. They own the entire town of Red Willow. The leant the land out to the white folks, as they put it. They earn forty-five percent of profit from the taxes these town citizens pay," answered Jasper.

"They're the big men on campus in this small town," joked Emmett, attempting to lighten up the family's moods.

"Shut up!" hissed Rosalie as she slapped his chest, "This is important."

"Can't we just go to the police and report them for kidnapping?"

"Esme, I wish we could. But what would our claim be, _"Oh, we're vampires and we smelled our mortal enemy's scent on our son's jacket. That's how we know the Red Willow tribe kidnapped him."_ Sorry, hun, but we have no claim that would go over with the police."

"I hate having Edward's future completely absent. How do we know if he's even alive?" exclaimed Alice in frustration.

"Faith. I know that runs low in this family. But right now, all we can have is faith. God works in mysterious ways… After returning humanity to Edward, do you really think he'd take it away so quickly?"

"You're right, Carlisle. But what if they do trying to brainwash him? What if he never trusts us again? What if he decides to never come home if he's scared of us?" Rosalie asked in panic. "I can't even imagine going on without him."

"If the worst has occurred, then we'll just have to deal with it step by step. Unlike before, I don't care if Edward puts up a fight, whoever is able to reach him, grab him and run home. Edward is our family, not the wolves. Do you all understand this? Losing one member from the fight won't hurt us. That one of us missing from the fight will be protecting Edward with everything they've got."

Carlisle watched his family nod. While he'd been hunting he had been pondering different ways of confronting the wolves and attacking them while someone sneaked past and rescued Edward. He kept seeing his family winning the victory and the wolves retreating in defeat. He also realized that, yes, his family would come out of the fight alive but he would not dismiss possible injuries being inflicted on his family. The only thing that mattered – and Carlisle knew his family agreed one-hundred percent – was Edward's safety. Vampires could heal within hours; a human could take days.

"You're right, Carlisle. We understand that we might get injured in this fight, but nothing matters more to us than Eddie's safety. He's our priority," Alice spoke, voicing her agreement to his thoughts.

Despite losing their mind-reading son because he was de-aged, having a future-seeing daughter was very helpful. She could see the plans you were forming in your heard before you even voiced them.

"Darling, what is the plan?" Esme asked as she gently placed her hand on her husband's arm.

"Yeah, we're wasting precious time here," spat Rosalie.

Carlisle let out a breath and began telling his plan, "Like I said, our best option is a sneak attack. I'm sure now that they've kidnapped Edward, while they are sleeping they'll have someone standing guard. But if we have Emmett cover the man's mouth and drag him from the area, the rest of us can march in and start our search for Edward. I have no doubt that they will hear us immediately and the battle will start shortly after, but if we have one of us focusing on finding Edward then the rest of us should be fine fighting off the wolves. Once Emmett has taken care of the lone wolf, he can come back and help join in on our fight. What we need to decide is who will be the person to find Edward?"

"I will," Rosalie volunteered.

The family had no reluctance of agreeing for it to be her. Despite how conceited Rosalie could come across there was one thing she would never let happen to her family, harm. Rosalie was fiercely protective of her family and she would do everything in her power to protect a family member. She was perfect to be the one whose job was dedicated to finding her little brother. Even if a wolf approached her, she'd attack it before she let it take Edward away from her grasp.

"Okay, so there we have it. Emmett will take care of the on-guard lookout wolf and Rosalie will be the seeker for Edward. The rest of us will be the ones to fight in the battle that will occur."

"Carlisle, when should plan on this attack happening?"

Carlisle stayed silent as he thought then he replied, "In three days." He held up his hands when the outrage and complaints started coming from his family, "I know, I know… I understand how ridiculous it sounds that we should wait three days. But like I said, the key to our attack, in to sneak up upon them. Three days will give them plenty of leave way. Who knows… maybe three days from now they won't even have a guard protecting them during the overnight hours? So on Tuesday at three in the morning is when we will carry out our plan. Does everyone agree to this?"

The Cullen family agreed to Carlisle's plan. Trying to carry on with their daily life, Carlisle headed off to his shift at the hospital, Alice dragged Jasper shopping, and Rosalie and Emmett tried to enjoy their intimate relationship. However, Esme could not find it within herself to pretend to be giddy when her little boy was missing. Deciding the photo wasn't doing her justice, she placed it down on the end table and headed into Edward's bedroom. She glanced around the room and let out a sob when she smelled her son's scent so strongly in the room. Then her eyes roamed over Edward's bed; his covers still tossed down from this morning after he woke up. Walking over, she flopped herself down on the bed and laid down. She pulled the covers up to her chin and inhaled the precious scent radiating off of them. Then she noticed she was laying on Edward's favorite stuffed animal, the vampire teddy bear Jasper had gotten him for his very first Christmas. Esme cradled the teddy bear to her chest as she curled up on her side and sobbed tearlessly. She was telling herself repeatedly that her little boy was safe even though he wasn't home. But what broke her heart was knowing he wouldn't be in her arms tonight; that she wouldn't be seeing his smile or hearing his innocent laughter, or having her heart warmed when he said the four most simplest but powerful words at bedtime, _"I love you, mommy."_

***!*!*!* I have 40 people on alert for my story so if I could RECEIVE 20 REVIEWS that would be awesome guys and greatly increase my muse *!*!*!***

_****Thanks to everyone who's added me to their alert list. But could you also leave a review? So I can know what your thoughts are about his story and so on? I would greatly appreciate it!****_


	15. HELP! Your voice counts!

Hey Guys ---

***I am so VERY sorry for not updating. I have had the worst bout of writer's block that has ever, ever struck me. But this is why I need YOUR help! There is really no excuse for me not updating. It's not because of laziness, it's because my mind had an overload of ideas for all my stories that those concepts all got wrapped up into one HUGE mess and all those ideas crumbled and the horror of writer's block intertwined the stems in my brain.***

The HELP --- I have a question for you all, which story should I focus on and finish next???

Somebody's Miracle,

Breath of Heaven,

Trust Beyond The Sky,

or….

Waterfalls

***Keep in mind that Somebody's Miracle and Breath of Heaven are my BIG stories. And that Trust Beyond The Sky and Waterfalls are my shorter stories.***

**Let me know in a review!**

---I have NOT given up on any of them. I just have a bit of writer's block. So which ever story gets the most votes, that will be the story I finish next. Or at least get moving along first. I will post on my profile which story won in a week's time(Tuesday July 7, 2009), so check back at my profile so you know…

P.S. – I finished my story Concrete Angel. But also, while you're waiting check out my other completed stories: Heaven's Gate, Angel Gracey.

Thanks you guys! Please do NOT give up on me. I WILL finish my stories… Just keep in mind that REAL life also interferes, too!

Sincerely,

-Stacey-


	16. Losing What They Were

*****Thanks to my reviewers! You guys are the bomb!!!*****

**A/N: Read below for my reason/apology for taking so long to update this story… **

_Disclaimer: I __**DO NOT **__own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer is the genius who does. This story is for non-profit and simply enjoyment_

**Chapter Nine: Losing What They Were**

Edward didn't know how much time had passed since Ross told him the truth about his so-called family… what their true intentions were, but he figured a couple days had passed. Gavin, the youngest of the men there, had given him sweats to wear after Ross had finished talking to him that day. Edward had to admit that it felt good to feel warm again. Gavin had also told him that the bruise on his cheek was going away, the bruise that Rusty had given him. Ross refused to allow Rusty anywhere near the child since that incident; for that, Edward was very grateful. As much as Edward now feared the family he had been with for the past six years, he still missed them. But every day that had passed since Ross saved him from them, he made sure to remind Edward just how dangerous the Cullens were. That only increased the fear Edward now felt toward them.

Throughout his stay on the reservation, Edward had grown quite bored. Besides teenage Gavin, there were no children his age that he could interact with. No toys… nothing. Unless Gavin took Edward for walks down to the creek through the woods to fish, Edward simply stayed in the room that Ross had provided for him. For a child of six years, the hours of each day passing seemed to drag on forever, even if it was only day three of his captivity. When the child was stuck in his room for hours on end, Edward's mind would wander back to his family and he would wonder if they were looking for him or moving on to another child that they would use as dinner. One thing Edward missed most, despite the ever growing fear, was his mother's hugs… her cool embrace. He had always relished the sensation when Esme's cold arms wrapped around his body as he cuddled close to her side. He missed his father's stories and embraces as well. He missed his brothers and sisters…

A knock on the door caused Edward to jump, startled.

"Eddie, it's me Gav, can I come in?"

"Yes."

Gavin opened the door and strolled in, making his way to the child who lay curled up in a ball in the middle of the bed. He sighed as he sat down on the edge.

"Do you want to go for a walk through the woods today? I found a new trail I'd thought we take, would you like that?"

Edward didn't respond… tiny, silent sobs were wracking his body. Noticing the child's distress, Gavin grew concerned.

"Buddy, I realize you miss your family… but that's why we _need_ to take this walk."

Edward sat up in bed, a confused expression written on his face. He sniffed back his sobs and croaked, "What do you mean, Gavin?"

The teen shushed him and shook his head, "I can't tell you here, Edward. If anyone heard me I would be in a lot of trouble for what I am about to do. But first I need you to trust me, can you do that?"

Edward nodded slightly.

"Okay, good. I need you to get ready. Get dressed, put on a sweatshirt, and use the bathroom. I doubt we'll get to use a restroom before this trip is done. Otherwise, I doubt this excursion will be successful. I will be waiting down in the patio for you. I'll grab a bottle of water for each of us. Meet me on the patio as fast as you can. All right, Eddie?"

"Okay, Gav!"

Gavin nodded his head, satisfied, and left the child's room shutting the door behind him.

Ten minutes later Edward was coming down the stairs and heard voices echoing through the house.

"Look, Rusty, I am just taking him for the day to have a nice nature walk. What good is it for him to be cooped up in this house all day long?"

"The bloodsuckers, dumbass! What if you come across them during this _nature walk_ you're going on," Rusty spat back, emphasizing _nature walk_.

"We won't. And even if we do, I'm fast enough to get Edward and me out of there. You know young wolves are faster than bloodsuckers."

Rusty growled in disdain.

"Enough of your dramatics, Rusty! I already told Gavin he could take Edward. End of discussion. Gavin's loyal to us… and like he mentioned, very fast. There's no need to worry about this."

"I promise I'll keep him safe," Gavin said trying to break up the deafening silence.

It was at that moment when Edward decided to make his entrance, "I'm ready, Gav," Edward said as he walked into the patio.

"Fantastic!" Gavin clapped his hands together, "We'll be home at seven for supper."

With that Gavin took the boy's hand and they headed off into the woods for their afternoon adventure.

"Ross, you are an idiot! Those bloodsuckers are out there… how could you let Gavin take the boy for a several hour walk?"

"I don't see why you're getting so worked up… Gavin's taken Edward to the creek for fishing these past two days and nothing's happened."

"The creek is only ten minutes away from our reservation, that's why. God knows where Gavin's taking the boy today? I realize Gavin's the fastest wolf here but so are those damned vampires. Both Gavin and Edward would be in danger if they run across the Cullen coven."

"You need to have faith, Rusty. I hate those vampires as much as you do, but you and I both know that they don't feed off humans… there is no reason to believe they would harm them."

"Ross, they _must_ be looking for Edward. He's family in their minds. And he's missing. Not only will they be looking for him but I am sure the police are involved. What if an officer comes across them and they take Edward into custody and return him to those bloodsuckers? Our whole kidnapping affair would've all been for nothing then!"

"You're overlooking everything about this outing… just take a deep breath and let it out slowly. I promise you nothing bad is going to happen. Gavin and Edward will be back for supper in six hours and you'll come to realize that you worked yourself up for nothing."

Rusty shook his head in disapproval.

"I don't get it, Rusty. The first night Edward's here, you slap him across the face out of anger, and now suddenly you're concerned about his well fair?"

"I lost control that night and I've apologized for that over and over. Don't get me wrong from my actions; I care greatly for that child. I am glad we got him away from those bloodsuckers… I'm just worried that if they ever get him in their hands again, that we will never be able to save him again…"

Ross nodded and simply replied, "Faith, Rusty… just have faith," then walked off.

An hour or two had passed and exhaustion was creeping upon Edward, his small legs were working more than they had his entire life.

"Gavin, can we take a break please? My legs are tired."

Gavin, who was trailing a few steps in front of the child, stopped in his tracks and turned to face him. A flash of concern crossed his eyes and he sighed, "I'm sorry, Eddie, but we can't. We won't get there in time."

"Where, Gavin? We've been walking forever and you still haven't told me where we are going."

Gavin sighed and shook his head. He walked over to a rock and sat down, motioning for Edward to follow.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, confused.

"The reason I couldn't tell you what I was doing with you today is because I knew if Ross or Rusty heard me telling you, I would've gotten in a lot of trouble and you would've been locked up in your room no longer allowed to venture outside." Gavin glanced over at Edward who remained silent but his eyes longed for further explanation. "I know you better than you think I do, Eddie. Despite what Ross and Rusty have told you about the vampires, I know you miss them terribly. Isn't that right?"

Edward nodded and whispered softly, "I really do. I miss my mommy and daddy especially. But what does this have to do with our walk?"

"In about thirty minutes we will be at your old house where your family lives."

"But they want to eat me! Ross said I can't trust them!"

Gavin sighed when he heard the terrified voice that erupted from the child. Anger built in his chest as he realized Ross and Rusty had succeeded in making the child petrified of his own family. "No, Edward, they don't. They are your family. They love you. They would never want to hurt you."

"But Ross said daddy killed my real mommy and daddy…" Edward was starting to cry at this point, soft sobs wracking his small frame.

"I don't know anything about that story. So I can't help you there. It might be true but it might not be. I think Ross told you a lie… but I don't know the truth. But do you want to go home, Edward? To your mommy, daddy, and siblings…"

Edward didn't answer right away. Gavin could literally see the wheels turning in Edward's brain as he tried to find the trust he once had in the Cullens. A small smile briefly passed on the boy's face and Gavin saw the small nod of affirmation.

"Is that a yes… you want to go home?"

"Yes," Edward choked out.

"Then we need to get moving right away so this adventure is successful. You will be home in thirty minutes. Let's go!"

Both boys jumped off and headed back on their trail to the Cullen's house in the woods.

***~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~***

Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle were running about the house picking up every last thing they needed for tonight's attack on the wolves. Rosalie, Alice, and Esme were out at the local Target gathering up blankets, food, and medicine in case Edward should need it when they rescued him.

For the past three days, the Cullen household had been pretty dismal and unusually quiet. They had come to realize how much laughter Edward brought to their home. Right now… their home just felt like a house, a structure that they simply occupied. It wouldn't be _home_ until Edward was back in it, safe and sound.

"I think we've got everything together, Carlisle."

Carlisle, who was standing with his arms crossed and eyes lowered to the floor in deep thought, raised his eyes to his son and replied, "We do… Now all we can do is wait until midnight. Jasper, where's Emmett?"

"He went hunting. Said he wanted to have as much strength as possibly for tonight's fight. I told him it was pointless but you know Emmett – once a thought crosses his mind there's no changing it, unless of course Rosalie has something to say about it."

Carlisle chuckled at his son's response.

"Do you think maybe we should hunt as well? Grab a quick deer?"

"Emmett has a genuine point for a change," Carlisle agreed.

"We'll be back before the ladies get here," Jasper added when he felt reluctance radiating off of his father.

"All right, let's go."

The two men left the house at a fast-paced dash and made their way through the woods to seek out Emmett.

After a quick hunt that lasted about an hour, the Cullen men were racing each other back to the house. As they neared it, they all got a strong whiff of wolf and they stopped ten feet away from the front door crouching and hissing venomously.

"Why is there a wolf here," growled the burly dark-haired man.

Jasper began sending off calming waves along with waves of vengeance as he hissed long and malevolently.

"Enough you two… maybe they've decided to make some sort of truce with us and return Edward safely. Maybe there will be no need for a brawl tonight if we can arrange a treaty of some sort. We cannot mess this up… so act civilly." Carlisle warned his sons before adding, "Jasper quickly call Alice and let her know we need an extra hour before they return home but not to worry."

"Already did," replied Jasper.

"Now let's go inside and see what's going on. Behave yourselves, boys."

"Yes, sir," Emmett and Jasper responded simultaneously.

The Cullens made their way inside and the breeze caught the scent, indicating that the wolf was in the family room. They rushed into the room and gasped when they saw a teenager and the child they thought they might never see again… Edward.

Approaching the young wolf cautiously, Carlisle felt a soft growl vibrate his chest, as he spoke, "Step away from my son, now." His voice was civil yet spoke danger for the teen if he did not obey.

Gavin shot up immediately from the couch and turned to face the approaching vampires holding his hands out in front of him, indicating he meant no harm. Meanwhile, as soon as Edward heard his father's voice, he turned around on the couch, propped up on his knees, and eyed his father and brothers wearily; his tiny frame shaking from anxiety.

Jasper was staring at his baby brother, shaking his head in dismay, "Carlisle, Edward's terrified… of us."

"Those dogs…" Emmett growled in anger.

"Step away from the couch and approach me, boy," Carlisle demanded, trying to keep his voice calm.

The teenager nodded and walked toward Carlisle, stopping five feet away from him.

"Sir, I mean no harm. My pack doesn't know I'm here. Edward missed you guys and I thought my pack was wrong separating you guys when it's clear how much he means to you. So I came here to return him. When we got here, nobody was home. Edward said it was okay to go inside, so we did. I have no intentions of hurting anyone."

Carlisle nodded, "What is your name, son?"

"Gavin. I should really start heading back. Even though I don't want to because I know what's coming to me for returning Edward… but it was well worth it."

"You're going to get in trouble for this aren't you?"

"I am…"

Gavin started to retreat but Carlisle stopped him, "Gavin, before you leave… I just wanted to thank you for bringing Edward home. That takes a lot of courage, especially when you know your pack is going to turn against you. Thank you for doing what is right." Carlisle stuck his hand out in a sincere gesture.

The young man stared at the pale hand before him and sighed, "You're welcome," and returned the handshake before leaving the house in a full speed sprint.

Carlisle slowly turned to face his terrified son who now sat in the corner of the couch with his knees drawn to his chest. He was rocking back and forth, quivers shaking his entire body. Emmett and Jasper quietly made their way to where Carlisle stood; their eyes full of agony as they watched the child.

"What are we supposed to do? He's scared of us." Emmett asked in a whisper.

"Carlisle, this is ridiculous. With how terrified he is, I feel that if we approach him we could cause him to hyperventilate," Jasper stated solemnly.

Edward was avoiding their gazes, never making eye contact with any of them. Instead, he had his eyes squeezed tightly shut as he tried to block them out.

"I don't want to frighten him more than he already is. Maybe we should wait for the girls to arrive before we do anything drastic. Emmett and Jasper, why don't you go wait outside for the girls to arrive?" Carlisle ordered gently. "I'll stay here and keep an eye on Edward until we decide how to approach this situation."

Carlisle watched his two oldest sons obey his demand, thankful they hadn't argued with him. He turned his attention back to his six-year-old son who hadn't moved an inch from the position he had taken up the second Gavin had left. Carlisle shook his head in disappointment. He wasn't disappointed in Edward; instead he was disappointed in himself. They had waited too long to make a move… The wolves had done their job and poisoned Edward's mind against them. How badly had they poisoned the child, Carlisle had no idea. But he did know that the damage was already done and was unsure if they could gain Edward's trust back again and undo the damage that was already inflicted.

Cautiously, Carlisle slowly approached the child on the sofa. He knelt down in front of him and cleared his throat. "Edward?" When the child didn't respond, Carlisle wearily placed a hand on the child's knee. That was a mistake.

Edward let out a scream and jumped down from the couch and exclaimed, "No! Don't touch me!" He retreated from the room in a mad dash while screaming, "Stay away from me!"

Carlisle felt his dead heart break at the scene that had just unfolded. His own child had rejected him. Carlisle heard his other sons come back inside and felt a soothing sensation flooding through him thanks to Jasper.

"Carlisle, what happened?" asked Emmett.

Carlisle shook his head and replied gravely, "I don't know if we'll ever be able to repair the damage those wolves inflicted on Edward…"

_**A/N: Ooo, cliffie!? Am I evil? Next chapter will be a very emotional family reunion. **_

*****I AM SOOOO VERY SORRY!!! I know it's been like three months since I updated this but I have my reasons… First one, school was winding down and I had to study for finals. Second, I took two summer courses that whipped my ass and I had no free time to really write. Three, vacations got a hold of me. Four, I had a horrible case of writer's block for this chapter. And my brain keeps flip-flopping between two ways of ending this story completely… so that's very frustrating as well. Next, I've gotten addicted to Twilighted[dot]net and I have had banners made for ALL of my stories. And last but not least, my brain has had a huge rush of story ideas come to mind that I had to write down.**

****I hope you can forgive me??? **

*Also, I should mention, I have updated Breath of Heaven and Little Moments recently, and there has been a **HUGE LACK of REVIEWS**… Honestly, if I don't get a HUGE amount of reviews with these stories I don't know if I want to continue them. Seriously, without the motivation from the reviews, I seriously begin to question whether or not people enjoy my stories. I have 70 people on alerts for this story… so please **50+ reviews would be awesome!**

_***Check out my banner for the story! The wonderful banner maker was __**FalconCraneLove**__. Let me know what you think of it! Link Below:_

**http://i12[dot]photobucket[dot]com/albums/a236/DansAngel89/SomebodysMiracle1_sig-1[dot]jpg**

****REVIEW Please!? These reviews, with the next three chapters, will be the deciding factor if I continue my stories… I would love to reach 200+ reviews in the next three chapters!!!****

*****Go check out **Breath of Heaven **and** Little Moments** updates. Also my new story: **Somebody Said A Prayer**.*


	17. BLOG

Hey Everyone!

Sorry if you got psyched out thinking this was a new chapter. But I have exciting news… I have created a Blog for my stories! Right now it's under construction and I will be adding daily info about all my stories each day so KEEP UP TO DATE WITH IT!!! But right now I need you guys to help me out.

1) Go to my profile page and click on the link.

2) Add me so you can follow my blogs – I will be adding updates daily about which story I currently working on and you'll get to know which story will be receiving updates.

3) Comment on my first blog and tell me which TOP 3 stories of mine you want updated the most and completed first.

**P.S. All my story banners are on BLOG too!!!**

Thanks! See you all later tonight/tomorrow with an update of Breath of Heaven!!!

~Stacey~


	18. We Are One

*****Thanks to my reviewers! You guys are the bomb!!!*****

**A/N: I won't even bother with an excuse other than that I was lazy this time around. SORRY!!! **

_Disclaimer: I __**DO NOT **__own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer is the genius who does. This story is for non-profit and simply enjoyment_

**Chapter Ten: We Are One**

An hour had passed until the women finally arrived back home. Alice had seen the way Edward reacted to Carlisle and had told the other girls. When Esme rushed into the house, she immediately went to her husband's side. She held back a sob when she saw her husband. Carlisle was seated on the couch, crouched into himself, with his head in his hands.

Esme wrapped her arms around her husband's form and held him tight, "Oh baby, it's okay. We'll figure out what to do. We will get Edward to trust us."

"How do you know that, Esme? You didn't see the way he reacted. All I did was place my hand on his shoulder and he moved away so fast and screamed at me in fear. He doesn't trust us. He's absolutely petrified."

"He's a six-year-old child who's mind can easily be altered. All of us will prove to Edward that we love him very much and that he can come to trust us. I know it's not going to happen overnight, but I know deep down that it will happen."

"You must remember your words, Esme. I can't tell you how old Edward is in a vision I've had, but I know gaining his complete trust is going to take a few years. But if there's any way I can bring some relief to this family is by saying this, Edward will start warming up to us in the next few weeks. I've seen it," Alice stated with confidence.

Jasper stood up and sighed, "There are several emotions flowing from Edward right now. He's scared, anxious, confused, and deeply hurt."

"Poor little guy," Emmett mumbled gloomily.

"How are we to approach him?" questioned Rosalie, speaking up for the first time since the Cullen family had reunited.

Everyone remained silent as they turned their gazes to the seer of the family. Her face was blank; she was having a vision. In a matter of seconds, her eyes came back into focus.

"What did you see, Alice," asked Esme.

"Let Rose, Em, Jazz, and I approach him first. We'll be brief. In about fifteen minutes, you and Carlisle will come up and talk to him. He needs you guys the most. We just need a brief amount of time with him to relieve our nerves."

"All right then. Go on up, guys, but do not intimidate him. That is the last thing Edward needs right now."

The siblings nodded and quietly made their way up the stairs. They arrived outside their baby brother's door and froze in front of it.

"Should we knock? I mean if we knock he might not let us in," Emmett said.

"Let's just knock to alert him of our presence but we'll open the door ourselves," supplied Jasper. He gently knocked, tapping his knuckles against the door. He paused for a brief moment before turning the door knob and opening the door.

As the door opened, it revealed Edward who was lying on his bed with his face down on the pillow. The Cullens walked in slowly and knelt down beside their brother's bed.

"Edward, it's Rosie. Emmett, Jasper, and Alice are with me." She paused and took a glance at Edward; he hadn't moved a muscle. She sighed, "Look, sweetie, I understand that you're frightened, but you must understand that we love you very much."

"Yeah, little man, don't you remember all the fun we've had? Before all of this happened, don't you remember the tree house we were going to build?" Emmett chimed in, his enthusiasm lacking.

Edward groaned and pulled the covers up over his head.

Alice gently pried the material away from Edward's grasp and pulled the blanket down, "Come on, Edward, please give us a chance. I know those men told you bad stories about us, but honey, none of them were true. Do not believe a word those _people_ said."

"Yeah, brother, Alice is right. Do you have any idea how worried we were when you were gone? Emmett and I came back to the tree house location and you were just gone. You had disappeared. All that was left was your jacket. I was scared out of mind with the thought of never seeing you again," Jasper spoke truthfully.

Edward flipped over so that he was lying on his back and slowly inched himself into a sitting position. He pulled the covers up to his waist. He sat there, darting his eyes back and forth from each sibling, simply staring at them.

"The way he looks at us…" Jasper began before Alice finished his train of thought.

"It's as if he can read our minds…"

"Gold," breathed Edward.

"What was that, buddy?" questioned Rosalie.

"Your eyes are gold."

"Of course they are, sweetie. Why wouldn't they be?" Rosalie glanced at her siblings.

"They told me you guys are really bad vampires. But you still have gold eyes…"

"Edward, those men told you lies. We are _good_ vampires. We only drink from animal blood, hence our gold eyes. If we drank from humans, we would have red eyes," Jasper responded.

Edward shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head back and forth. "No, you are bad! Ross told me that daddy killed my real parents."

"Edward, dad would never…"

Edward cut Alice off, "Yes he would! Mommy wanted a baby so bad that daddy killed my _real_ parents so mommy could get a baby… me."

The four older Cullen siblings glanced at one another, not quite sure who should respond to their brother's accusation.

Emmett sighed, "Look, Eddie, maybe this subject is something you should talk about with mom and dad."

"Emmett's right. No matter what we tell you, bud, you aren't going to believe us," Alice agreed.

"You guys just don't want to tell me truth!" spat the child angrily.

"That's not true, Edward. You know we've never lied to you," Rosalie tried reasoning with the six-year-old.

"Edward, why did Gavin help you?" asked Jasper.

"He said he knew I was sad. He said he knew I missed you guys."

"Okay, he seemed like he had the best on intentions. But, Edward... who gave you that bruise on your cheek? Did one of those men who took you do that?"

Edward slid himself down in his bed, try to inch his way under the covers. He mumbled incoherently, not wanting to respond to Jasper.

"Sorry. We didn't quite catch that," spoke Jasper.

"It was an accident," Edward mumbled, more clearly than before.

"Can you tell us what happened," Alice questioned calmly. Inside, however, she was bursting with rage. She, along with her siblings, wanted retaliation on those wolves for striking their little brother.

Edward shook his head, "No, I can't."

"Why not?" Alice continued to probe.

The child exhaled slowly and stared right into his sister's eyes, whispering, "I don't trust you."

Emmett wrapped his arms around Rosalie when she gasped and nearly collapsed on the spot. She had let out a sob and her hands now covered her mouth. Emmett's eyes were sorrowful as he peered down at his brother. Jasper held an expression of rage and understanding, but his wife, who he held in an embrace, wore a mask full of pain and frustration.

Knowing they weren't going to get any further with their brother, Jasper spoke serenely, "Edward, we're going to leave you alone now. But mom and dad are going to come up and talk to you now. Please give them a chance. Talk to them more than you did us. Mom cried so much when you were away. Dad wasn't his usual fun self either. So please, buddy, talk to them and let them in. Like us, they love you very much."

Edward responded by giving a mute nod. His siblings left the room, leaving him to his thoughts. His mind was so jumbled at the moment that he felt as though his brain could be used as a jigsaw puzzle that needed put together. His head ached so badly from the stress his small body was enduring that he slipped into a much needed slumber.

Two hours later, Edward stretched his limbs and yawned as he lazily opened his eyes.

"Hi, Edward, I hope you slept well?"

Edward turned his head in the direction he heard the familiar voice. He saw his father's face softly smiling down at him. Edward, despite the nap he had taken, still felt exhausted, "I'm still tired."

"That doesn't surprise me. You've had quite the adventure these last few days. I can bet you didn't get much sleep."

"Are you hungry, Edward?"

Edward raised his gaze and saw his mother looking down at him, "No," he whispered. Another yawn escaped him. "Can I go back to bed, please?"

"Soon, but first we need to talk to you and have you answer a few questions for your mother and me," Carlisle answered.

Edward's body curled up on itself when Esme seated herself down on the edge of his bed. Though he felt slightly more comfortable around his parents, Edward still wasn't ready for close physical contact. Especially since he still believed his father had killed his parents for his mother.

"Could you not be so close to me, please? I want room," Edward mumbled.

Esme's expression was of despondency as she stood up and walked over to her husband, who had moved to stand in front of the closet doors.

"Edward, first, I can't even describe how thrilled we are to have you back home and safe. Those days when we didn't know where you were or what was happening to you frightened us beyond words. I do need to ask you how and who gave you that bruise on your cheek."

Edward's hand shot to his face and covered his cheek the second his father voiced the question. He had hoped his parents wouldn't notice the faded bruise.

"Edward, please do not lie to me. I just need to know," pressed Carlisle as he noticed his son's facial expression.

"He got mad. I got punished."

"Who hit you, baby?" Esme asked.

"The wolf man," Edward whispered.

Carlisle glanced at his wife and their eyes connected. That was what they had feared. One of the newborn wolves, who had least control of his actions, had struck their son in anger.

"Did he have a name," Esme question gently.

"Rusty. He was nice but then he got really scary when he wasn't a wolf no more."

"Okay. Thank you for telling us. Does your cheek still hurt?"

"No, sir. I almost forgot it was there."

"Sir? I'm your dad, Edward. Why are you calling me _sir_?"

Edward shook his head, refusing to respond to his father.

"Did they tell you something bad about us?"

The child hesitated for a moment before nodding.

"What did they tell you, sweetie?"

Edward turned his attention to his mother before his eyes darted between both his parents. "Ross, the nice man, told me that you told daddy you wanted a baby very bad. So daddy killed my real mommy and daddy so he could give you me."

Esme wanted so badly to go to her child's side and take him in her arms and tell him that those wolves had lied to him, but she couldn't. Her own child feared them. She had to keep her distance. "Edward, what Ross told you is not true. No matter how badly I wanted a little baby, I would never ask Carlisle to kill a baby's parents so I could have him."

Edward still appeared doubtful, so Carlisle spoke up, "First let me say, Edward, that I would never do that. I would never kill purposely. You know I think of humans as friends, not a toy that can be thrown away or a creature to eat. I did not kill your parents, son."

Edward shook his head, clearly frustrated. "Then how did you get me? Who were my parents? What happened to them?"

Esme's gaze flew to her husband. These questions they had expected, but not for many years to come. A six-year-old boy would not completely grasp the truth, the mystery behind what had really happened.

Carlisle took a deep breath and sighed, "Esme, would you mind going down with the others? I need to speak to our son privately."

Esme nodded, "Please listen to your father, honey. We are not the bad guys here." With that Esme ambled across the room and left, shutting the door on her way out.

"Edward, would it be all right if I sat in the chair next to your bed?" Carlisle knew he had to be at some level of distinguished comfort with his son as he told Edward the truth. "You seem very frustrated and not just because you don't trust us at the moment. Can you tell me why you are so frustrated?"

Edward stared up at his father for a moment before speaking, "I have this feeling in my belly."

"What feeling is that?"

"I know I'm adopted. I believe that. I just don't think you're telling me the whole truth. Do I have parents or am I some type of alien?"

"No, you are not an alien." Carlisle sighed when Edward's curious eyes hypnotized him, "Look, Edward, in this life, sometimes things don't always go as planned. I know getting taken by those wolves wasn't a part of the picture, but that's life. Dreams and reality sometimes come undone and leave us confused and wanting answers. But being so young, I just don't know if you'll understand all of this or accept it. Right now, there are so many things you don't understand… things that I don't even understand. But, son, you need to look past what you were told and look deep inside your heart. Right now, you don't know whether or not to trust us… but we're your family, Edward. You know we have never lied to you. Yes, we might keep things from you until we feel you are old enough to understand, but you must realize that we would never purposely hurt you."

"I'm just a kid. I know I don't understand everything. But, why are you hiding who my real parents are from me?"

"Edward, I feel I need to tell you the whole story. I must warn you now that it will probably sound crazy but please know it's the truth." Edward nodded. "Edward, up until 1987, you were a vampire just like the rest of us. You were born in 1901 and died in 1918. You were really sick and I changed you to save you. You were only seventeen years old, way too young to be gone from the world forever."

"I was a vampire?" Edward asked, shock and amazement in his voice.

"Yes."

Edward burst out laughing, "Good joke, sir! I needed a good laugh."

"Edward, it's not a joke. It's the truth."

"How old am I really?"

"You are six years old. You were given a second chance, a new life in 1987."

"In vampire years, sir?"

"If I hadn't changed you, you would be ninety-two years old."

"I'm an old man!"

"No, you are a six-year-old boy. Don't forget that."

Edward's brain was in overdrive. He couldn't decipher if he was an adult or a child. "I'm confused. So you're my real family?"

"Yes. Your parents Edward and Elizabeth Masen died of the Spanish Flu like you did in 1918."

"Too many numbers…" Edward took a deep breath and stayed silent for a couple of minutes as his brain processed all of the information he had been given. "So I'm a kid. I am six years old, right?"

Carlisle nodded, keeping quiet. He wanted the child to figure this out for himself.

"You guys are my family. But if I'm human, how can I be a part of your world? I'm not a vampire. And, I don't want to be one… again. I want to grow big and strong like you."

Carlisle smiled softly, "You are human and you are living with a coven of vampires. But we love you and want to see your dreams come true. We're a family, Edward. As long as you realize that we love you and see that we are of one family, and you decide to stay here… you'll understand someday when you're older that this is who you are… You're a Cullen, like the rest of us. We are one... we are a family."

"We can still be a family even if I don't want to become a vampire?"

"Whether you're human or a vampire, you will always be a part of our family," Carlisle promised.

Edward tossed the covers down and crawled onto his father's lap. He still had a lot of trust issues to regain with his family, but accepting his father's words and explanation was a step in the right direction.

"I love you, daddy!" Edward said as he threw his arms around his father's neck.

Carlisle responded by gently wrapping his arms around the child's small frame, embracing him and breathing in his mesmerizing scent, "I love you too, son."

_**A/N: I hope this chapter was worth the wait? I struggled with it but I really feel proud of the ending, the conversation between Carlisle and Edward. Do you agree? **_

_**Question: I know the direction this story is headed next, but IS THERE A SCENE YOU GUYS WOULD LIKE TO SEE??? Tell me in your REVIEW!**_

****I hope you can forgive me for such the long wait since chapter 9… =)**

_***Don't forget to check out my Blog! The link is on my profile!_

****REVIEW Please!? These reviews, with the next two chapters, will be the deciding factor if I continue this story… I would love to reach 230+ reviews in the next two chapters!!!****

*****Little Moments will be updated within the two hours!!!


	19. VERY IMPORTANT AN

Hey Guys!

I have some news that is going to both disappoint and anger most of my readers… I have decided to put a majority of my stories on a permanent hiatus, BUT, I am more than willing to dish out a deal here.

**DEAL OPPORTUNITY:**

I am willing to let someone, with a well known history here on this site, adopt my story(ies) and take it on themselves. I have had great ideas for the stories I published, but unfortunately school calls, and I just can't find the time to continue. I sincerely apologize for that. It breaks my heart not being able to finish them myself.

**Rules for deal:**

Message me and explain to me why you want to adopt my story.

Give me a semi-detailed **outline** for the direction you want to take my story.

You MUST explain to me what the ending will be. Because I would like my original outlook to be intertwined into it in some way.

You MUST be willing to let me pre-read each chapter before publishing it.

You MUST be willing to take my advice and be willing to put in an idea of what I want in the chapter should I ask for or suggest it.

You just MUST be willing to work with me. We'll become friends on here. =D

**STORIES up for ADOPTION:**

*Before The Storm

*Stepping Stones

*Waterfalls

*Soldier's Strife

*Sounds Like Life

*Trust Beyond The Sky

*Forever Changed

**IDEAS for stories up for ADOPTION (Summaries on my profile):**

*Brothers

*He's My Life

*Believing In Faith

*One Child

*Shattered Lives

*Just A Dream

*Up In Smoke

*The Aspiring Flower

*Sailing

**I once again, just want to apologize for disappointing my dearest readers. But the stories I will continue working on when I have time, that's going to have to be summer though, are:**

**MY STORIES (being continued/or completed):**

*Breath of Heaven

*Somebody's Miracle

*Little Moments

*Concrete Angel

*Heaven's Gate

*Angel Gracey

*Somebody Said A Prayer

*Slipped Away

*Touchdown

**WARNING!!! --**** SHOULD I DISCOVER ****ANY**** OF MY CURRENT PUBLISHED STORIES OR STORY IDEAS PUBLISHED WITHOUT MY PERMISSION, I WILL REPORT YOU! THAT'S PLAGERISM… NOTHING TO BE TAKEN LIGHTLY.**

**Anyway, I hope we can all work something out!**

**Thanks for your complete understanding. Feel free to message me with any questions, concerns, or requests for adoption…**

**Best Wishes!  
~AutumnDreams08~**


End file.
